SCoRCHeR
by rainbownameko
Summary: Daichi Kubota is Karasuno volleyball club's coach advisor and she seems to have a crush on a certain shortie from the club. How is she gonna see this one through when she can't even see two meters in front of her? NishinoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Cheers!**

**I'm new here and I absolutely love Haikyuu! Which is why I'm writing this (me, being Captain obvious again) :))**

**It's the first time I actually post anything. I do write stuff but mostly for entertainment and I rarely show it to anyone. So this is also pretty much my first time putting these out for public view. You probably can't see it, but I'm completely shaking in fright right now T^T**

**Hope this first one hook itself to you guys!**

**Enjoy! 3**

**I.**

"Welcome", the familiar tired voice from behind the counter greets Daichi as soon as she walks into the shop. The old guy seems to have realized her right away, proof that he instantly becomes chirpier than seconds before, "Hey Kubota, you came huh? What's up?"

She smiles, pulling back a lock of hair as she smells the air around. So today it's pizza dumpling huh? Her favorite.

"Hey, think you can hook me up some pizza dumpling today? I'm _starving_", she says

"It's not for sale, kiddo. You know that", the man sassily answers.

Sounds of newspaper pages turning, of body moving about an old chair. The old broken radio rigs of static noise. The clinking of wind bell outside whenever the slightest gust of wind travels by.

Nothing seems to have changed much.

Last time she was here, this guy, Keishin Ukai was blabbering about being retired or something similar. He didn't sound that much like someone who was retiring so she persisted. Ain't the first time she had to convince someone, sure it ain't gonna be the last either was what she thought so she pushed on.

Wouldn't be nonsense if any normal person refuses to take her in. A girl, new in town, completely clueless to how she should carry the life ahead of her. He didn't manage to change much of her view on that but, that would be a talk for another day. Daichi didn't come here to do whatever she thought she would be doing right now. But the doctor said it would be a good way to lessen the stress on her, maybe even help with her condition. Her? She was just simply looking for something to pass away the time. Some kind of thrill that would free her from the weight of being half blind.

Of course, Ukai said no at first, like any person would. She wasn't sure it was out of pity or guilt. Maybe both? Dad being on the same class as him when they were young didn't do much to help her reputation. Not a freaking bit.

Now that she thinks about it, Daichi can still remember the hunch that she had. The feeling that this man would be the one, that her intuition was right when she comes to this man. So she decided not to let it go and hold on to what she believes.

Good thing he's a softie, because she was right. A few probing, constant bugging and he gave in.

Too bad, none of them girls know that about him and attack. Could have been a popular guy, this man. And here he sits, in a convenience store that ain't exactly got many customer.

Guess that's how life is sometimes huh.

Daichi fumbling about the space before she feels her leg trips on something and almost digs her whole face onto the ground.

"Shit, you ok kid?", the blond guy asks, almost jumping out of his seat, "that's some loud impact"

He seems shock more than worried. "Fine, fine!", trying not to have her face any hotter than it should be, Daichi waves the shop keeper off. Gosh, been a while since she has one of this accident. And hell, her shin just _burns_ from the impact.

Reaching for the chair close by, she sits before she can upgrade her level of destruction any higher, "So, does your customers know that those dumpling are ate mostly by you, Keishin? In fact do you sell anything to anyone at all?", Daichi asks, cheekily looking at the man.

"That's _mister_ Ukai for you, brat. Show some respect wouldcha?", he huffs pretending to be angry. And fail miserably since she can still hear that distinct smile in his voice.

Can't hide his emotions from her anymore. Nope.

She has known Ukai for how long now? Eight years? Yeah, probably that much. Enough to make the way they refer to each other completely off the respect chart mark folks here would call acceptable. Japaneseare relentless with the manner they use refer to each other. To the point of what she would often imagine as a leech on one's leg. It's adamant that it's almost too hard to bare. So someone born like one year or something older than you and that automatically make him or her the superior?! Bulls!... is what she would like to say.

But the cold hard fact is she's Japanese, and that she has to follow tradition. Though sometimes, the five year living in New Zealand part of her kicks in and she starts forgetting all about the courtesy and manners. Most likely those "sometimes" is when Ukai is in the story.

Had a laugh with how much Ukai hated the way she calls him. Shocking how he's mostly used to it by now. Now, he just retort it tenaciously with " " fixing her words every second he can. The blond man is gonna give up soon. About time he does.

Eight years of knowing him gave her quite enough the data to read the thought out of this simpleton. Though they seems long the number eight, compare to those five years in New Zealand feels so much shorter. Like yesterday if she would have to describe it.

Maybe it's because she had fun with this grumpy guy around? With the late practice, and late dinner and how he took care of her pretty much like a dad here in Miyagi.

Either way, she's grateful for his being here.

It helps, knowing that there is someone around who can tell her about the world when all she can see is splashes of colors.

Sometimes she wonders if he feels lonely being alone in the store. She tries to drop by as often as possible, regardless of the "you're hindering the business", or the "don't you have better things to do?" coming from the guy.

Sometimes Daichi wonders if Ukai really remember all the faces of the people he saw.

Even when he sees them all day but mostly they aren't anyone he knows real well so were to be asked, would he be able to identify someone he sold oden to last week, or orange to just a day ago?

Yeah, definitely an impossible task for this guy.

Daichi finds in this man something that she has in common. The way they look at life as it goes by passively. The fact that they can't remember half the faces of the people they met. Ironically, Ukai's face is one of those very special ones (that consists of pretty much just his and her dad's) she could remember. Obviously, she can't exactly tell everyone that crossed path with her to let her touch their faces to her heart content now, can she? It takes a while to warm up to a person like her and a hell lot longer to let someone you know touch you. For this man to allow her such privilege, she could tell, to him, she is somewhat special. Especially considering how strict the society they are living in is.

"So, you coming to practice today?", Suddenly he asks, the crumpling sound of paper dies down as a sign of him no longer reading whatever written on it so intently anymore, "No part-time job?"

Daichi hums, mentally checking her agenda.

"Hm? I thought you have to look after the store today", cheekily she says, "Planning to skip the job now, aren't we?"

"Nah", Ukai replies, partly excited, "Pops 's gonna come back earlier today so I can spare a few hours. 'sides, it's about time you practice with everyone else as well. I'm not the only spiker in the team you know. Gotta start getting used to others too, alright?"

Not the only spiker. Yeah right, I'm sure there are a lot more people more talented than you kind old man. You're the freaking grandkid of the legendary coach this whole prefecture knows.

"I don't like being look down by the others", she shrugs, "They always go easy on me just because-"

"They don't mean to, you know that right?", he says, "It's hard for them. That's how it is here"

"Not everyone is as villainous as you eh?"

"Watch your mouth, kiddo. You'll gonna get in trouble for that one day I say"

"Yes mom~"

"Eh, don't push your luck, brat. I ain't looking down on you don't mean I'm letting you look down on me. Not gonna go easy on the spike today you got me?", the shop keeper laughs loudly and Daichi feels a rush through her vein as soon as her mind register the word Ukai said. Seems like a blast.

"That's inviting", she smirks, "I'll go home for now and get changed. Meet you at six"

"Usual place?"

"Usual place"

**Thank you for reading the first chapter as well as go all the way until the end of it. I'll upload more as soon as possible**

**Nothing is without flaw :) Please help me improve with your reviews. Follow for more chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yahoo! How are you? My day is so freaking bad that I just want to die T^T**

**I made a huge mistake with this story, which is forgetting the disclaimer. Sorry, I'll pay better attention next time**

**Also thank you RakshaRashelMarie for the favourite! You made my day, mate! 3**

**So, second chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kubota ^^**

II.

"Want some water, kid?", Ukai sits down next to her, his breath heavy.

Seems the blond man is getting out of shape. Hope he's not working too hard or anything.

Daichi takes the bottle, scooting over to give the man some space while remaining her silence.

Again with the frustrated feeling from each practice with these people. These guys obviously move differently when they are up against her. Their footsteps are much lighter. They put in less force. As a result, the ball's sound is by default much softer. It's almost like the second she step over that white line they all flip their "Oi, Daichi is in the court. I repeat Daichi is in the court" switch and start treating her like she is some kind of fragile thing that will break the second that ball touches her.

No.

She won't.

"Why are they treating me like I can't do shit, hm? I'm half blind, not helpless"

Daichi grunts the moment Ukai sits down.

She can't remember how many time she has had this kind of conversation with him. Too much to count. Too lazy to remember.

"I know", the man sighs, "Don't blame them too much. They're thinking of you too, Kubota. How's the-"

"The treatment? I stop it. I don't need it. I'm fine like this. I mean there is no use losing money for naught. My dad did not work his butt off his whole life to spend money on things like this so I told him to take his money and go to a spa or something"

"Kubota, be respectful. He **is** your father"

"**Who** is doing a really stupid thing"

"Taking care of his own daughter is not stupid!"

"So you say…"

Every time this conversation comes up, it always turn out the same. This matter, this **talk**, it makes her feel like she's losing a part of herself. The part that strives on for changes, for some kind of hope in her life. Accepting and living with her condition is what she decided from a long time ago. It was a type of evolution for herself. A way to free herself from the chaos she sees every day.

Why, out of the blue, would Ukai want to bring this back up?

Him bringing this subject up, just reminds her of how she's unable to achieve the thing she want, how she would never be able to live a normal life. And as much as he love him for the person he is, this is very, very cruel to her to have him telling her all over again that she needed to be cured.

Doesn't he know she knows that?!

No.

Probably he knew it already. Both of them do. They just talk around the matter and try not to scrap even the surface of it, that's all. They're just lying to each other, to themselves. Maybe that's why when they actually have a conversation seriously about it, this kind of heavy air would hang.

"I'm getting some air"

Daichi says and gets up. Ukai doesn't. Good. She needs some serious calming down right now. Putting on her shoes, the girl staggers out. Maybe she'll just go to the home center nearby and window shopping for a while.

It's a bad habit of her, to go into a shop and not actually mean to buy anything. Somehow just the feeling of touching the goods placed on the shelves and walking along the long aisles listening to people talking makes her feel at peace.

Gosh, she sounds like some kind of shop pervert.

Daichi exhales heavily, snuggling a bit more into her coat. Sure is cold tonight.

Keishin has near to zero clue what he should do about the situation. Kubota has always been a problematic child. Heck, she is qualified as one of the most likely to get punched her bloody soul out people that he met.

She is hurt, sure, but every effort of his to try and get her to stop being hurt so far has plummet at a high speed.

At that time when she asks him to teach her volleyball he really thought he saw some kind of spark, something like a hint of fighting spirit in her dead eyes but apparently he was wrong. She doesn't like to talk about this matter, and he tries his best to stay out of it. Keishin really did tell himself that it ain't his business and just focus on teaching her. But seeing her treating herself like a lost cause makes him crazy, and to a certain extent, annoyed. **Very** annoyed.

Cough a laugh at himself, the blond man thinks how he is becoming more like a sis-con* each day. Age-wise speaking, the kid can't, in no way, possibly be considered as his sister, but Keishin refuses to think of himself any older than that. Not yet, not yet. He's way too young for the name "old man at the convenience store". Speaking of which, would that teacher come again tomorrow he wonders, asking him to coach the brats.

Persistent type like him is also annoying. Not as much as Kubota, but, annoying.

The club looks just fine to him. The captain seems to be quite reliable. And that black hair kid from first year (he assumes since his is a new face around here) pretty much seems to know what he's talking about, seeing how even the captain is asking him for opinions. Plus the fact that they **are **his regular customer. Coaching your customer sounds… weird.

"Oi Keishin! You coming?"

Yusuke's call disrupt the blond man's little fume and he turns back, sighing.

"Sorry", he says, "Gotta go get Kubota before we close up for today"

"Something wrong with her?", Makoto butts in, "I saw you guys talking and she just left midway it appears"

"Oi, You didn't do any weird things to her didchu?"

"Shut it, Yusuke, I ain't you", Keishin counters cutting off all attempt from his friends to start up any 'unsafe' thoughts. For as long as he knows these guys, they tends to do that a lot with him.

"In any case", seeing the situation, Makoto quickly responses, "Go make sure that Kubota is ok. We'll clean up here today. You just go straight home after you talk things out with her 'kay, Keishin?"

"Sorry", he gives an apologetic smile, "Next round is on me, yeah?"

"You betcha! Wooo!"

**Well that seems to cheer them up way too well.**

Keishin thinks to himself as he slings his bag over his should and pick up Kubota's on the way out of the court.

**Now then.**

Keishin takes a deep breath of the night air.

**Where have the bloody brat gone to?**

"Found you, brat", Ukai's voice enters her ears and instantly Daichi turns backward.

"That was fast", she snorts with snide.

"We're closing up so let's head home"

Not really taking a liking to his attitude, Daichi decides to follow him without giving a reply. It has always been like this after they talk about serious stuff, like her eyes for example. Hell, the only serious thing they talk about is her eyes anyway, and they don't even argue after. Just leave the talk hanging with awkward atmosphere and wait until both of them forget about it.

A shameless way to deal with thing but for people like him and her, there isn't much to do about that.

It's just-

It's just she's so tired of what she currently is right now. Could there be anything more to this life than constant effort? Every day, to wake up but can't see herself, to eat but doesn't know what's the dish, to have to wait for someone to cook for her, or take her out to eat. She plays volleyball but can't even enter a tournament.

Now that she knows volleyball, living isn't enough. She wants to feel the rush, the adrenaline from the crowd emitting into the air. She wants to smell the air salonpas hanging slightly on to the atmosphere. The sounds of cheering. The bright light that blinds one with happiness and pride.

She wants something more out of this life rather than just seeing it pass by like this. She wants to play in a game, to win, to lose, to cry over things with her teammates. She wants the after practice hang out, to eat cheap ice cream from Ukai's place with club members.

But Daichi knows she can't. She just can't.

So for now she settles with staring at the abyss of color in front of her. See it, and run away from it. Pretend for as long as possible that she's going to be okay, wake up every day and repeat that. Maybe one day she'll start to believe, that the only thing she can do is except how she is, except life.

The blond man seem quiet, but that's ok. This is the usual drill of her everyday living. It's ok. She can take this much. She would rather take the silence than the thought of having to think on how her life would go on from now. It's ok. Just for now, she's gonna lie to herself.

Life is like that, **her** life is like that.

It's bad, but it could have been worse.

End II/

**Another chapter done! Uwehhhh! Did you enjoy it? :)**

**Karasuno club member coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahoo! New updates! Yeup!**

**School has been crazy as shit and I can't seem to focus on anything. Same old story for me :))) **

**Enjoy the chapter folks! I'm so happy people are reading my stuff ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own none unless it's Kubota**

**Warning: usage of bad language, curse words, etc.**

Class time is as long as ever. And it is such a nice day outside too. She can even hear birds chirping outside too. It's too nice a day that class and school seems more like a crime against human race to her than a compulsory daily routine. _But a nice day like this_, Daichi thinks to herself, _would it be possible for me to get a spot on the roof top, oh dear God?_

This temperature, the sunlight shedding its warmth on the surface, and the breeze. This is going to be a wonderful lunch break.

That is _if_ she can even get any lunch.

And that in itself is a whole different talk with Karasuno.

"Darn…", the girl sighs, "No lunch then huh? It's treason against Karasuno's cafeteria best egg burger. So hungry….."

_At least there is still the roof top_, she tries to cheer herself up, _most of the people up there should be done with lunch by now, hm? Least a girl can get is a nap on this fine day without really caring about the next class. Already asked Enoshita that I'll be at the clinic anyway._

Obviously a lie considering where she is right now but hey, it's not like she is here to actually get a future or anything. She's not failing, that's good enough. And it was gonna be her last class of the day anyway. No one is going to miss her.

Now, where to catch some Z?

Daichi opens the door and feel the breezes against her skin.

No sound.

Complete, absolute and perfect serenity.

She walks about the place, touching around, trying to avoid any ventilation so not to kick her leg like last week at Ukai's place. Damn whatever she kicked. It was freaking hard as rock. Or maybe it _was_ rock. The girl shivers. The damn sensation sends chill down her spine even as of speech. That is one kind of pain she is not looking forward to facing a second time.

Without warning, Daichi feels breathless, as her body falls backward. It takes a long time for the stinging to start but when it does, _oh man_. Reaching her hands out touching the object, she feels rough hard concrete. The fuck?!

Tissues on her nose and her forehead flare up with pain as her behind sends out a sensation like she sat on them for threes day straight. For a second there she really did think she was hit by a bus or maybe more accurately a train.

"Wha- Holy- !"

A familiar voice exclaims as Daichi feels her blood freezes piercing through her veins.

"Are you alright?", He speaks with worry.

Scrambling on her feet, she feels like running away.

Why here?!

Why _him_?!

"Hey, are you okay?! That sounds real freaking loud! You just _slammed_ your whole face into that wall!"

"S-Sorry!", She blabbers, voice almost to the point of shrieking.

Oh rooftop was a great idea huh?

Napping was a great idea huh?!

What on Earth is this day? Her worst day ever or something?!

"You're bleeding", she hears him say.

Time seems to stop then as the tint of red blurs in front of her. Oh no. Oh no no no.

"I'm fine!", Daichi squeaks moving her hand around the air to get to the door. That's pretty much what she can think of right now. Pretty much what she wants to do right now. It's to get the fuck out of his sight. This much of embarrassment is way over the daily dose for her.

"Shouldn't you go to the clinic or something?! It seems serious"

"Really don't mind me-"

"Shouldn't you stop the bleeding first? You gonna get blood all over your clothes if you're not careful. Here"

She feels complied to locates where he is rather than talking to thin air like this, but the thing is she can't fucking see for shit. Given that her eyes are not functional is first, second, she just walked full force into a concrete wall (the result of said dysfunctional eyes), Daichi pretty much can't stand let alone make clear of what is ahead.

A loud "Thud" enters her ears and she backs away, unsure of what to do.

"Let's go to the clinic", the boy commands.

The girl literally can feel him coming closer and closer as she herself backing bits by bits further. It's his footsteps, the ones she has been hearing every day, echoing through the hall. The heavy steps that he takes, the little impression on the left (Daichi had come to the conclusion that it was his more often used foot). The only different right now is that they seem so much lighter, almost like he is happy or relief, or excited. Can't put an exact word on it, but it would most definitely a positive feeling he is having. Daichi, on the other hand, can't seem to tell if her heart is still beating or not. The blurry image of his two-colored hair makes her head buzzes like a thousand bees' hive.

She can't take this anymore.

So she makes a run for it.

Yet again, _against_ the freaking door!

"Oh my God!", she hears him says. Of course, it could have been something totally different but to her ears which are still ringing from the sudden impact; that is what it sounded like.

Daichi cringes. This is _not_ her day. "mmhmm hine!", she realizes how much of a lie is must have been to his ears as soon as it escaped her mouth. She is definitely not fine. Her face hurts like shit!

Decides that she has had her fair share of embarrassment for one day, and in disregard with how much her face is screaming for doctor's care, the girl palpates for the door, makes a run for it as soon as her hands confirmed the metallic surface of it, being careful not to further digging her grave by tripping over the steps.

"Nishi… Nishinoya-senpai!"

The female Kubota cracks a smile at the sound. He must be very happy to hear that. Heck, _any one_ here would be happy to hear that. To have the new kids refers to you in such high status right off the bait.

With how long she knows Ukai, status and such don't really mean anything. It's a part of daily life, but it doesn't matter much, at least to someone like her. But to Yuu (she takes the liberty of calling him first name, it just sounds much more natural for her that way), he seems to be the type that would like that kind of status stuff.

"Kubota", a voice brakes her concentration and she turns her head to the source of it.

"Yes, what do you need, Yatsumoto?"

"Would you like some candy?", the guy laughs, "I got too much from the girls from the class next door, and frankly, I don't really like sweet stuffs too much so if you don't mind, please have some"

"Thanks", she says with a smile, "but how about you tell the truth that you don't need it to those girls from the beginning anyway, Yatsumoto? It's faster that way"

"I can't I can't I can't. Definitely a no-no", Yatsumoto speaks flabbergasted. He's always like that. Rather than being a gentlemen, he's more like a liar. Stop keeping up image already would ya, Yatsumoto. It's pathetic you know, laughing like you are happy when you not.

Promptly turning away from the now quiet Yatsumoto, Daichi finds herself trying to listen on again the conversation between Yuu and the new kid, only to be annoyed that they are no longer there.

Bloody Yatsumoto, he'll have hell when school finishes.

"Hey, old man"

"I told you stop being so persistent, you bastard!"

"Yo, what's the deal with you, Mr. Ukai?", the girl flinches, almost drop the phone at how loud Keishin was.

"K-Kubota… Darn it, sorry", the shop keeper stutters for one second, "What's up?"

"Nothing", instinctively her shoulder shrugs. "Just checking if we're doing practice tomorrow afternoon. I got the class off since the teacher just had an accident"

"Right, how 'bout spike training? You can do some work on that"

Daichi nods to herself, feeling a bit sad. It's true that she all she can do with herself right now is pretty much receives, and they not even volleyball kind of receive. Though Ukai seemed really impress with how she did it, receives isn't everything there is to volleyball, and as far as she is learning, her receives doesn't seem to qualify much for official matches, as the blond man would say.

Well, she ain't gonna get to play in official matches anyway.

Saying good night to Keishin, Daichi hangs the phone. Her grip on it doesn't loosen. One good heave and she picks it up again.

"Hello?", the other side answers after the long waited signal transmission.

"Hi, this is Daichi Kubota"

"Oh? Miss Kubota, how may I help you?", the high-pitched voice asks

"I contacted you before?", Daichi replies, "About my mother?"

"I am sorry but you have to stop doing this, it's-"

"Are you investigating it?"

"You need closure"

"You damn right I do!", Daichi growls, "And this is it. Now find me my closure"

"Please take care of yourself, I will do everything I can"

The other side hangs up and she slams the phone down.

Still nothing.

Just like every damn days before.

End III/

**Hello! A review for change, yeah? www**


	4. Chapter 4

Cheers! I am back. I have some issues this week but it's been so long. I'll try to keep it updated as soon as possible T^T My baby...

Also, shout out to UltraAsterous for the follow, favorite and comment! You woke me up while I was sleeping (and kept me awake for another hour with happiness lol) but 's alright! Thank you so much for the support!

Disclaimer: As always, I only own Kubota 3

Enjoy!

* * *

A sigh escape Daichi's mouth as her mind mentally notes down what the teacher is saying.

"Such a girl, sitting in his shabby excuse of a room… By no mean could a man have allowed such a thing. Poised atop a cushion without padding…" The words enter her ears as images form under the description granted.

She smiles at the tale. Such wonderful and gentle emotions for a man. Not many thinks as much as Norio does.

Daichi likes literature (especially modern time ones), as much as music. They are human's pure imagination and feelings as they are also the only thing she can feels, the only thing she can "see" with her condition.

_Condition._

The girl drops a cold smirk on the word.

They say God takes things for a reason. She doesn't disagree. He took away her vision but gave her an almost beast-like hearing and an amazing memory. That was his compensation. That was the price. Oh, _she knows_. She knows that in its own twisted sense, there is always a trade off in living, but somehow it's just too sad. Somehow it's just too unfair. Why does _she_ have to be the one to undergo this situation? There is no guarantee that if she rises above her disability she would become anything better, or anyone that people would always look at in awe. This is not a movie, Karasuno is not a high school for genius, hell it is not even in a big city. If she graduates, then what? Go to a university? Get a job? If she manages to accomplish all that, would she be something people refers to as amazing? Extraordinary? Or is she just simply someone who did a lot of stuff with her "special" self?

That doesn't feel enough. No, she wants more. _A lot_ more. She wants to be able to do things like normal people would. To know what she is eating without having to smell it, to study without having to listen to the recorded lecture over and over again, to be able to identify herself every time she looks into the mirror… To see his face. To see the smile that is like the sun Enoshita has always been describing to her. The Guardian God of Karasuno Volleyball Club. Nishinoya Yuu.

The bell rings startling Daichi out of her thought.

Blood rushes to her face as she rises to bow to the teacher.

Class ends and this one is a longer break. She sits down and searches for her wallet. Lunch time starts now, and she will _not_ miss it a second time. It's bad enough that she can't cook for herself (yet, she has been practicing but feeling the sharpness of the knife when she can't really see where she's pointing it at is, more than it sounds, scary), she's not going hungry when she is going to have practice with Keishin later.

The phone suddenly rings and the girl's attention shifts to the object. Now how can he be so daring to stop her Daichi from her feast?

She takes the phone out and press answer, already knowing who it is thanks to the distinct ringtone.

"Yes, Keishin? You are preventing me from-"

"Hey, kid. I can't help you practice today. Real sorry. I mean it. But I got some business to take care of"

"What?", Daichi shrieks a little, taken aback by the news, "Why so suddenly? Something wrong?"

"No no. Not at all. It's just a revenge thing and-"

"A revenge thing?". What in the world is he talking about? He's drunk or something? Well he seems to be genuinely sorry but…

The line goes quiet for a short instant before Keishin speaks again.

"Actually. Think you can come to the gym at around 4? I'll meet you there. You do know where the gym of Karasuno is right?"

Gym?

But-

"Yeah, I do", she replies nonetheless.

"Good. I'll see you there. I'm real sorry, kid. Next time I'll give you a pear popsicle for free"

"Make that two and we'll good"

"Deal"

* * *

"What's with _you_?", Ukai sounds shocked, "That's one hell of a bandage! Your face ok?!"

She grunts at the volume of his voice, "It is fine, old man"

_Haw_, damn. Daichi totally forgot about the huge bumps on her forehead from yesterday. That, along with every possible embarrassment she felt. And the whole class kept quiet about this whole day too, not a single question asked (which is why it made her forgot about it). Did they think she looked weird with the bandage?! Did they laugh in silence?! Did Enoshita see it?! Did _he_ laugh in silence?!

"Mr. Ukai, this is?", Comes an unfamiliar voice cutting her thoughts.

"I'll introduce you two", Ukai says, "This is Daichi Kubota. She's a student here. Kubota, this is Mr. Takeda. One of the school teachers, he's in charge of the male volleyball club"

The volley-

"Ms. Kubota, nice to meet you", the unfamiliar voice greets

She nods, feeling a bit too excited to say anything. This man, Takeda, is in charge of the male volleyball club. That's where Yuu is! Shit! Erm. Does this man knows Yuu?!

Wait.

Is he a blockage to the team? She heard that sometimes teachers can be a great hinder to a club.

"Kubota, think you can get some analysis skill of you to work for today? We're gonna have a game with the kids here at the club"

Keishin asks, and she snaps her head back where he is almost instantly.

"A _game_? Hm. As in the other guys against the volleyball club? You taking your fight against kids now, Ukai?", the girl grumbles. Keishin better not be-

"This team is strong, Ms. Kubota", Mr. Takeda says, even in her ears there can't be no uncertainty detected, "and said it would only be to assess the team-"

"_which_ is why I called _you_, kid", the man himself finishes.

Daichi freezes for a second before dropping a laugh. **What are you doing, Keishin? That's why I said you're too soft in your heart.**

She nods, giving the blond guy a fist in the shoulder.

Well, if he's gonna coach this team (for whatever the _hell_ reason it is), he better not fail his granddad's legacy. At least, _she_ won't let him.

Daichi puts on the iPod as she waits for Keishin to be over with setting up the game. The footsteps of ten distinct people makes her feel pumped up. It's been a while since she feels this much people running about, each one of them different from one another. She recognizes the best his footsteps even though they are sometimes masked with a much lighter one. Yuu is here. He is so near that her heart beats are just pounding on her ears. She is sure Enoshita must be here too. Let's just hope he doesn't do anything un-Enoshita today.

Things are a little bit different to her right now actually. She's excited, but having Yuu here isn't the only, and not the main, reason.

Keishin said they are going to go up against Nekoma during Golden Week. She _will_ take this seriously as she knows grandpa Ukai will. For the first time in a while, she is gonna put all the "compensation" working to their maximum capacity.

Flumpool's "Become a flower".

She likes this song. And the lead vocal is handsome. It was a no-brainer that this track made it her favorite in the device. It makes the atmosphere better before she has to do something important.

"Alright, let's get this thing on the road!", Keishin says and she turns the song off.

There are excited voices, scolding lines adding in between but slowly, they all became blocked by the sounds of feet. The movements are totally different. She realizes the ones that belong to the old men, she heard them so many time now to miss. Daichi instantly blocks them out. They are not important. Not at this moment at least.

All noises become dull in comparison to the footsteps of Karasuno's volleyball club members.

They are distinct. The way they handle the ball is also unique.

There is someone on this team that is like a mountain. So firm, his footsteps. He knows where he is going, he _knows_ what he is doing.

Oppositely, why is there a guy with such a light footsteps? No, he is definitely not someone with a small posture. Why is it that his footstep so weak?

Fear?

No, not that.

Hesitation.

What is he so hesitated about? With his physic, he should be able to play excellently enough. Why is it that his footsteps sound like he doesn't want to stand here?

Mentally noting down, she turns her attention to the familiar footsteps. Yuu, let's see if-

Wait.

The girl flinches. What was that?, she thinks, bewildered, there was a long pause of silence. Someone jumped. _Who?!_ It takes about 1 to 3 second for a person to stay in the air after jumping. For a NORMAL one at least. She counted exactly how many second it took to stay in the air each time someone jumped during the whole game. But the one who just jumped right now, he fucking last 5 seconds straight!

That's not normal. What the fuck was that?! Did he fly or something?!

**_"This team is strong, Kubota"_**. Mr. Takeda's words hits her like a bus.

There is a slight change in the air. What happened?! She got distracted for one second. What changed?!

Yuu. She can't hear the heaviness in his footsteps anymore. It's the same footstep, but it's different. It's like his presence disappeared from the game.

"SUGA!"

Daichi flinches, all her concentration lost.

That's the first time she heard something that loud. There is solely one set of footsteps. Everyone is waiting. Someone is about to attack.

No, this is not the one with firm movement. Who is it?! She doesn't know this person. This is a different set of footsteps. No wait. Could it be it's the frailly one?

Something clicks in side of her and Daichi stands up. The ball slams, making almost like an explosion sound on impact.

This is Karasuno huh?

Good.

They are not letting her down. **Take this team, Keishin._ Take it_**, she thinks, excited to the point that she could have jump up if not for what she must do right now.

The girl sits, once again clearing off all the cheering noise, the screaming, the unnecessary footsteps. She is seeing this game through the end. And when it's done, she's gonna have a field day with analysis.

End IV/

* * *

Thanks for reading! You guys are swell! 3

Review, follow or favorite? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheers my mates! I had a crazy week last week. Parties, anniversaries, courtesy dinners,... bleh! T^T**

**So happy to be back to the computer and start writing again. I really like this chapter, I can't seem to understand why lol. Maybe it's cuz too many characters in the series are in here? nyohohohohoho~**

**Also, shout out to 0fanfictionfan0 for his/her review! I'm like super happy about all the comments you sent.**

**0fanfictionfan0: Thank you so much! I'm real glad you like my story. I'm kind of hyper-active so it's hard to keep the story on a slow and daily life pace kind of feeling. I gotta work on that kekekekeke. Thank you for the advice on grammar also, I'll work on that too! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: KUBOTA ONLY ^^**

**Right then, enjoy!**

* * *

They are moving.

The air seem-

_What_ was that?!

That loud sound came out of nowhere!

Someone did a quick. No…. that was no quick. That is a bloody murder on whoever stand against that hit. It's almost too fast for anyone to stop.

Nearly 0.6 second. Whoever pulled it off they got her respect. That's some sick reflexes.

Daichi smiles, doesn't realize she was holding a breath.

**Nekoma, you have some trouble kids to face this time.**

* * *

Deciding that she needs a break from all the tension in the gym, Daichi doubles back to the entrance. Cool air hits her face instantly as the many sounds return her to reality. She gotta work more on the durability of her skills. They wear her out too easily this time. Her ears are already buzzing because of how intensely she made them work.

"Excuse me", she hears a voice from the gym as of entrance, "I'm going to toss to this guy next. Please do your best and block him"

Wha-?

The fuck was _that_?!

Wait. Maybe she is just mishearing it. Her ear is just playing tricks on her. That's gotta be it. There would be _no one_ dumb enough to say something like that to his opponent.

"What is this? Are you calling me out?"

"Yes"

Shit. There really _is_ a guy dumb enough to do that in this team?!

**Nekoma, I take back everything I thought**, Daichi whimpers.

A swift sounds of ball drops and her ears perk up. There is only mixture of color in her vision but that sound she heard so many times, how the ball was handle. Jump floater serve.

Well, that'll end the game for the Karasuno volleyball club. It ain't a serve easy to go up against. Not to mention aside from Yuu, the mountain guy and the "SUGA!" guy, these guys don't seem to advance in receive. That's the end of them.

The old men, such bullies.

Smirking, she sits down on the stage behind court. It sure was interesting though. This is quite a team indeed. **_"This team is strong"_**. Well, no doubt about that.

And it's no doubt either that the game ends just like she predicted. These guys are strong, but those men are pros. It _would_ be a funny sight to watch if the highschoolers managed to kick their asses though. But that, is something that would fall into the small 14% she calculated. Percentage doesn't lie, sadly.

**_Well then, time to report to Keishin_**, Daichi smiles to herself as she walks towards the blond man.

* * *

"So", Keishin starts the moment all the team goes to stretch, "what do you think?"

Daichi pulls the stray lock of hair back before answering, "They're good. Some are like _crazy_ good. But they need more training, especially on receive, I suppose. I couldn't get enough info since, you know", she wriggles her foot that is still shoe-on and the blond man 'hm' gesturing her to continue, "There are some holes in their defense. Like their team work on overall? I get the feeling that something happened between them but I don't know and I'm also not interested. That said, I do believe that if they fix whatever that is hindering them, they will be some force to be beckon with"

"Wow", she hears Mr. Takeda exclaims, "Just one game and you understand that much? Without having to see them?"

"What?", Daichi snaps, didn't expect the statement.

"I know your condition, Kubota-kun", the man says, "Worry not, I will not tell anyone if you do not wish me to. In exchange, please help this team go to the nationals!"

"Woah, woah", she backs up a few steps. Hey she can't do this without Keishin. She might have whatever skill he said she does but she ain't having no eyes to see so he is not gonna cut it with "helping". And the blond man himself he said he'll only be here until the Nekoma game, any longer than that, she is not comfortable (maybe… well, she's not good with people. She doesn't know how to "deal" with them). She can't stay in this place where- but, Yuu is here. By all means if she can help him go to the nationals- No, no, no. Not yet, they are not that strong yet. _HE_ is still here. They have to cross him out first before they can dream of reaching the Orange Court, "Sorry teach, but can you give me some time to think about this? My plan is to stay only until Keishin stay-"

"I told you to stop with the first name", the blond man yells

"so I will need to think a bit more about it", she finishes ignoring him.

"Of course", Takeda replies, somewhat let down.

Well it's _his_ fault for flashing something like that out of nowhere. Sure it is not impossible, but it's not like she's gonna say "Yes, I would love to help. Please take care of me" in one go either! He can't seriously be thinking that can he?!

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now", Daichi bows, unsure if she should take the teacher's offer or not.

"Thanks, kid", Ukai says, "Sorry to cancel the practice all of a sudden like that"

The girl nods, swinging her bag over her shoulder. It's so late now considering how cold it is outside, and to add to it, she didn't even get enough time to eat anything since noon. Dinner is gonna be humongous burger for sure but she's gotta do something about the daily lunch soon. Maybe a bigger breakfast and no lunch? No, that wouldn't work. Should she stock up on the bread and just-

"Hey!", a voice calls out and she flinches, it's familiar, but she can't seem to jog up her memory of it, "You've been here the whole time. Are you looking for someone?"

"Hinata!", another voice comes, his tone lower than this 'Hinata' (she assumes that's who called out to her) he is referring to, "What are you doing slacking off you dumb ass?! Hurry up and finish mobbing the floor!"

"I know I know!", Hinata retorts, "Stop ordering me around!"

The kid (she assume with his high-pitch voice) runs off as Daichi breathes a sigh of relief.

"Kubota! Hey!"

And there goes her relief.

**Oh my god Enoshita, I swear for bloody demons.**

"Hey, Enoshita", rigidly says, she turns back, "What's up?"

"Nothing", he laughs, "I was just wondering why you are here. Oh right, you want me to introduce you to Nishinoya? He's the one I've been talking about remember? The guy right next door to our class?"

"A-Ah no", her tongue ties, "Another time perhaps. I got some business to take care of today so-"

"Oh! Nosebleed! Wow that's a darn big bandage you've got there. Feeling ok?"

HOLY MOTHER of all fucking, this is just-

"Nishinoya, you know her?"

"Ah, Chikara, you know her?"

They say at the same time.

Oh no.

"She's my classmate. How about you?"

"She slammed her face to the wall on the rooftop"

It's over.

"That's why you got that huge bandage on you head?", the blond shopkeeper asks, and the girl can fucking vow to tall gods of all green earth that the freaking man is hiding a roar of laughter behind his sorry excuse of a question.

"Keishin", she scratches her eyebrows, mentally laughing at how fucked she is right now, "For all intent and purposes, I suggest you not saying another word"

Of course he does exactly what she said. _By fucking laugh his ass off!_

Ohhhhh she'll kill him. She'll kill him the moment they meet alone. Speaking of killing, she's been wondering for a while now but, where is that woman name Kiyoko Shimizu? Yuu seems to be taking quite a liking to her according to what Enoshita said.

"Hey, Kubota", Ukai starts, "Since you'll be around until Nekoma anyway, how 'bout you introduce yourself too?"

"What's this? What's this?", the one name 'Hinata' comes suddenly, "Is she the new manager?"

"Eh? What about Kiyoko-san?", Yuu responses as many other footsteps come closer.

Hell, somehow it gets all jumble up now. Great. Her life seems to be messing up quite a lot these days no matter she looks at it huh?

It has gone to this extent anyway. Better to go with the flow I supposed, Daichi thinks.

"Second year, class 4", the girl starts, "Daichi Kubota. I'm with the blond guy over there. I'll be in your care until the Nekoma match. Please take care of me"

"So you're… the manager?", the guy, who she recognizes, scolded Hinata just a few minutes ago speaks up. If her memory serves right, according to how his footsteps sound, he's the setter on the team of the mountain guy. This kid's good.

Daichi shakes her head. Waving at the blur of blond next to her.

"Hey", the girl whisper, "What do you think of this guy? The setter?"

"He's what you categorized crazy good earlier I'd say", the man answers, "From what I saw, he toss the ball exactly into that Hinata kid's hand. They do some crazy quick"

"I see", she mules. So he's the one she has been noticing from the start huh. And that Hinata kid too. They seems to be on some good term, they're friends perhaps?

Turning back towards the club members, Daichi gives the kid his answer. "I'm not a manager, I don't even know what I'm qualified as-"

"What?!"

"Hinata, stay quiet for a moment would you", an unfamiliar voice intervenes, "Sorry, please continue"

"Basically, she's here to help you improve on the receives that you lots suck at", Ukai steps in, saving the day. Or not. Until he shuts up, she'll probably never know, "maybe it's faster to show you? Kubota, think you're up for it?"

"Do I have a choice?", Daichi grunts.

She feels a hand gripping on her shoulder. Enoshita, she supposed. "I'm fine", the girl tells no one in general, "don't go doing unnecessary things". She wards his arm away, taking her shoes off. Damn her for not bringing any practice clothes. School uniform isn't really that easy to move in either.

"Are you the captain?", she hears Ukai says, "Anyone on your team with strong serve or spike?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well, send her a serve would you? You'll see what she's made of right away. It's hard for me to explain anyway"

"I'll do it", Enoshita butts in. And there she told him to don't do anything unnecessary.

Daichi feels him walking slowly into the court, almost laugh in disgust. _Again_. The same soften movements. The same hesitation. The same pity. _Just_ like those old _shithead _friends of Ukai.

"Here I go, Kubota", he declares and as soon as the sound of his hand hit the ball, she dashes to the left. He's aiming at her more dominant side. Did he think that since she is left-handed it's easier to receive? Kind, some would say, but not the smartest moves.

Daichi slashes her left hand just a bit above her head. **Enoshita, you and your shit.** She feels the skin of the ball hitting her, how it's pushed away with speed and force that strike back at her arm making it sting for one fracture of second.

"What the-?", she hears Hinata squeaks.

The ball taps along the floor and rolls for a few moments before it entirely comes to a stop.

"Ku-"

"Enoshita", the girl cuts him off; walking towards the door, "you're starting to annoy me. Setter kid, you wanna give it a shot? Actually no. I'm tired of this shit. Good night. I'm out"

Daichi slides in the shoes and pushes pass all the members. She gotta get out before the anger blows her up. _Fuck_ this place. _Fuck_ Enoshita thinking he's so high and mighty just because she can't see shit.

* * *

A phone call comes unexpectedly right after Daichi gets out of the bath.

"Yes. Kubota speaking", she says swinging her towel over the bathroom's door knob.

"Yoho, I heard you're back in town. How's your father?", the other line cheers

Her heart loses a beat before she gets the composure needed to answer. Daichi growls, "What do you want?"

"What do you mean?", he seems hurt, "I just wanted to check on you since you're living alone that's all. Is Mr. Kubota still in Hakata? Or is he back to New Zealand?"

"Excuse me if this come off as rude but how about you go and fuck yourself hm? I've got nothing to do with you. Not anymore"

"Please don't say that. I still care about you, even though you might think I don't"

"I don't think, I _know_. Now, fuck you. Now, goodby-"

"I heard you're in Karasuno now?"

"What about it?", she asks, very close to the blow-up point.

"Nothing, I just take a great interest in that team"

"Well you _should_ be. They'll step on your face and advance to the nationals. The end. Now fuck off, Tohru!"

Cursing, she punches the end call button and smashes her hand on the desk. Out of the sting, she dials the phone again.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Takeda. I'll take your offer. Please take care of me"

End V/

* * *

**Well that ended well lol. There are too many curse words in my writing that I was thinking about starting a warning just for that... what do you guys think? Should I start doing that? ^^**

**Thank you so much for reading, this means a lot to me. If you want, do ask any and all question you have regarding the story or the character or anything at all lol. I love seeing your comments and replying to you.**

**This time I'm thinking of actually using the san and chan and kun and basically just honorific since in Japanese they made it so distinct that English translation ain't really gonna cut it. This chapter is only a test run but from next I'm thinking of going full scale with the honorifics. Hope it turns out nicely.**

**Again, thank you for reading. Follow, favorite, comments if you want to and just overall PM me if you feel like it. I'll answer all your questions!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHEERSSSSSS!**

**I just got back to Japan recently. Jetlag... blergh! Are you guys swell?**

**I didn't get a chance to check my mail lately so I didn't know I had three more follower. THREE more follower! WOOOOOOOOO! **

**Shout out to piscesdog, The Twotailed Fox and Doll with No brain!**

**I'm so happy more people are reading my story. I'll be working harder from now on too *laugh*******

**By the way I've read the latest chapter of Haikyuu! and it makes me all fired up. Damn! Did you guys read it? If you did, did you got fired up like me? lol**

**I'll stop my rambling here and get the sleep I'm still in need of**

**Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kubota, and ONLY Kubota.**

* * *

Daichi turns on the Ipod and leans back against the stage. The vibration from the floor tickles her feet. Somehow she can't seem to focus today. She's been sluggish since morning. It's not really a cold she's having though she does kinda have a light fever. Nothing important. The fever can't be the cause of her unfocused-ness, could it? Was it because of yesterday? Speaking of which, Kiyoko did say she would help Daichi in any way she can with Yuu-related stuff but Daichi keeps being bothered about it. Is it okay to count on the manager? There is no way for her to confirm if she is telling the truth, then again, there is no way to confirm if what she said was lies either. She doesn't know Kiyoko that much.

The girls shakes her head. No, this ain't the time to think about this kind of thing. She's not here to think about romance and such. She made an offer with Mr. Takeda to bring this team to the top, that's why she's here.

Daichi blocks away the thoughts, focusing her mind on analyzing the team. **Definitely need work on their receives these guys**, she mentally notes.

Oppositely, they are more skilled on the offense it would appear. The wimpy 'ace' and the Hinata kid seem to be quite the weapons this team possess. Tobio is, though, a bliss. With him, they actually can have a chance to step on that fucking Tohru's face and go to the Orange court. That kid, is a genius (it was no surprise for her to hear that he was from Kitagawa Dai Ichi). Though on the contraire, the other setter isn't all that active about it. A third year was he? So this tournament is his last huh? That can be gnarly if not handled with caution.

Daichi cringes. What would Ukai do? Knowing him, he might be thinking something gutless again. He'd better not. Granddad Ukai did warn her about this on the phone but, she still thinks as a coach right now, the grandson would think a bit more rationally and make the right choice. _But_ until he actually decides, possibilities are open for option. Personally speaking though, if possible, she'd like a closer look at the third-year setter. He isn't active sure, but that doesn't mean he isn't skilled. And who knows what that quiet one has under his sleeves.

"Chicchan, the boys is off for running now so how about we fill up the bottles?", she hears Kiyoko calls. They all just started calling her Chicchan now seeing that she can the freaking captain seems to have the same name's pronunciation. Daichi did suggest that it would be faster to just call her Kubota like Ukai did but the guys wanted something more 'familiar' feeling to it seeing how she's in a closer range of age to them, and a girl (and the brat from first year name Tsukishima told her she has a man's name. That one was _this_ close to earning a punch from her). Plus Yuu agreed that Chicchan is more fitting than Kubota, fucking adding the word "cute" somewhere along the line of what he said. Nearly gave her a heart attack. Hey, maybe _that's_ why she can't stay focus on her job today.

Redid the hair band on her head, Daichi slips on the shoes and follow the manager. Maybe the girl can give her some tips on how to deal with her emotions 'cause they are starting to get in the way of fulfilling her words.

* * *

"I heard from Sugawara that you gave everyone a scare yesterday", the manager starts and Daichi almost drops the bottle of water she is holding.

Kiyoko, why you go and drop a bomb like that?!

It's not like it was her fault in the first place anyway! And what's with the "everyone" reference?! It was only four or five people at the most!

_They_ were the one who stayed up messing around so it's their fault mind her!

"What were you doing with a knife that late at night, Chicchan?", Kiyoko asks, "I can't imagine you trying to cook all of the next day's breakfast. It's my job to do that so-"

"I!", Daichi cuts her off, "I just wanted to get to know the kitchen ware!"

"You mean get used to?"

"Yes! Get used to!", she fixes

Kiyoko bursts out with giggles, and Daichi growls, turning away from the girl to hide her burning hot face. It must be real red right now, and she desperately fights the urge to dip her head under the stream of water again (as the result of what happened with Yuu yesterday). Truth to be told she has been tired. Staying late trying to make sense of whatever clue she collected about mom. And then there's the analysis of this team's individuals too. It's getting out of hand.

"You know you don't really have to stay here and learn about knives and flips", the managers says, "My house is close by so, if you don't mind, you can come by and we can cook together?"

Daichi mulls about the suggestion. It could be safer with Kiyoko as her instructor rather than just her learning by herself. And they can have more time to talk to each other about Yuu. Deciding that it's a great idea, she replies, "If it's not too much of trouble"

"Of course not", Kiyoko replies, a faint sound of smile snuggles between her words, "I'd love to have friend over"

"Then I'd take you up on the offer", Daichi hands out the last bottle and says.

"Sure thing, I'll just have to clean up a bit after dinner and then how about we meet up?", the manager offers.

And she nods.

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

So the Hinata brat got too fired up and mistook the road. And Sugawara went to find him.

Daichi suspected it somewhat already seeing how the team got back without the usual loud remarks of either Tobio or the kid about who won how many time. Which, brings her to the position she is right now: waiting for them to come back for lunch.

It's not too bad. She would like to have a talk with the third-year anyway, seeing how Ukai might potentially breaks the team apart.

"I'm so sorry!", she hears the little one say, "I caused all of you so much trouble!"

"Hurry up and go get your lunch, Hinata", she says, "May I have a word, Sugawara-san?"

"Sure, Hinata, you go ahead and save me some lunch if it's not too much of a trouble", the third-year replies.

Daichi waits until the footsteps of the boy can no longer be heard before she speaks. "Sugawara-san", she utters, "I would like to see you in a match. I know that Keishin is still thinking about choosing a setter but I don't really care much about this particular match. It's his choice and your. What I want is think about future matches. I want to see what you are made of. I want a full scale of analysis on your ability because I feel that there are more to you than you showed us. May I?"

It was quiet before the third-year starts to speak.

"Thank you, Chicchan. It means a lot to me hearing that from you", the setter chuckles, "I already decide I would do my best no matter what happen. And I do appreciate your feelings so I'll be in your hands"

"So it's a yes then?"

"Yes, it is a 'yes'"

The girl smiles and words her thank towards the setter. He seems like a nice person at least with how he tends to behave around everyone. But she can't be certain of his personality and how it affects his play until she witness it herself. Tobio has the mind for the job but Sugawara has the experience. And in a lot of cases, experience wins. Nekoma isn't a normal team. If they live up to how well Granddad Ukai praised them then it is no doubt that the Karasuno right now have less than 5 percent chances of winning against them. It's not necessary a bad thing but still… to win against that Nekoma… Hell, she'll might even get Ukai's part from his granddad's inheritance. That alone amuses Daichi to no extent.

"Hey, Chicchan", suddenly the Sugawara says

She turns her attention towards the guy, a bit surprised that he had not leave. "Yes?", she replies.

There is quite a pause of silence before Sugawara says something again. He seems hesitated about what he wants to say next.

"Don't think badly of Enoshita but I heard"

Oh.

Daichi did not expect him to say that.

"Please don't be mad. He was just-"

"It's fine", she blurts, not even sure why she isn't feeling as angry as she thought she would. Truth is she did not instruct anyone to keep a secret about her eyes so she can't blame anything on anyone. Sure she doesn't want anyone to feel bad for her because "she's not as good as them (physically)" but she doesn't particularly plan to advertise her disability in any way. She thought she would be mad after what Enoshita did a few days earlier (she did get mad though too fleeting) but right now having Sugawara here talking to her about it, it doesn't feel embarrassing or anything negative at all.

"Why do you stay to help, Chicchan? Enoshita said you weren't interested in volleyball, and you don't even plan on joining any sport club", Sugawara asks.

Daichi answers him after a shrug, "I've been practicing, just don't feel like telling anyone about it. As for why I stay to help, well… I'll be honest and say that I don't want his dream to disappear"

"His dream?"

"The former coach Ukai's"

"Wait", the third year exclaims, "I might be wrong but are you the granddaughter in the koto club he always talked about?"

"So he did call me his granddaughter huh", she chuckles, "well we aren't related but I did take care of his help for a couple of months ago and stay with him whenever it's summer so he's kind of a granddad figure to me. I quitted the koto club after he had to go to the hospital. Weird enough he never actually talks much about you all"

"We aren't much to talk about before I suppose", Sugawara laughs, bid her a goodbye with a small pat on her head and a gentle "Good work" escapes his mouth.

Daichi turns the tap on as she shoves her face under the cold stream. **God fucking damn it**, she thinks trying to suppress the beating of her heart. That's the first time in a while anyone pat her head. She didn't expect the act to be this…. affecting.

"HOLY-Not again!"

An abrupt yank from behind and quick pain flares from the back of her head.

Daichi winces as she falls to the ground, still flabbergasted by the force.

"Shit! You ok?! I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!", she shrieks as soon as she realize the voice, "Did you need something Y- I mean Nishinoya?"

"Yes, aren't you coming for lunch? We're starting practice again in the afternoon. I'm so sorry about it. I thought- are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"It's ok really. 'm fine. I'm fine", Daichi waves him off smiling, "Thank you, Imma go get something to eat right now. Don't go jumping after you mkay? You're gonna get a stomachache"

She hears the libero saying "yeah" and dashes towards the cafeteria. The dull pain on the back of her head still bothers her but she tries willing it away.

**Maybe I'll ask Kiyoko-san to take a look at it later**, she thinks

And Daichi smile, feeling a bit proud about herself for not freaking out too much when talking to Yuu. Guess having him finding her in the state that makes him think she's dead by drowning is the worst possible case of embarrassment already. **It can only get better from now right?**, the girl supposes, unaware of the orange-hair first year hiding behind the wall of the gym, face white as sheet.

End VI/

* * *

**Now why would Hinata be there? *laugh* It's a secret.**

**I hope you like what you read this time as well. Thank you so much for the support. I can't never say enough of these. **

**I'll continue to write and update as frequently as possible so I'll be looking forward to seeing you (?) too lol.**

**As always, leave a thought if you want, follow and favorite, it'll help my spirit up a lot.**

**See you guys next time. Stay swell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHEERS! **

**A big cheer for our newest follower: harudha558! WOOOOOO! **

**Thank you for all the support that you guys are giving me. At first I just thought that I want to get this story out into the light, I didn't expect anyone to actually enjoy it so I'm really happy and super grateful when you all follow my story. It gives me a lot of mental pats in the back! Even though there are people reading my story, I still stare at my phone waiting if there is gonna be a new follower lol. I'm such a kid. **

**Annnnnddd a babbling one at that too :)))))**

**Enjoy this chapter guys! I'll leave the review and such to you! I don't really have much experience in writing romance and such so this might come out really weird but lemme know what you think mkay? ^^**

**Disclaimer: KUBOTA is my girl, and only her.**

* * *

Yuu steals a peek at the girl next to him. Chicchan is still sleeping. Makes him wonders what she did to be sleeping this soundly when the sun is already out and bright (not to mention the team talking noises). It's almost like she did an all-nighter staying over at Kiyoko-san's house.

The libero smiles at the thought, but immediately stops.

Kiyoko-san's house.

KIYOKO-SAN'S HOUSE.

What is it like? It must have been dazzling and pure like very her name. Chicchan you lucky you! **I'd have been there if I was a girl too!**, he thinks as the images of (possible) Kiyoko-san's house flashes through his head.

The room would smell like sweet cocon- NO, it's Kiyoko-san so it must be white roses! Yes it would smell like roses and and and-

A slight weight on his shoulder distracts Yuu's thought. Sudden smell of camellia floods his senses and he freezes, his heart stops a beat before Ryuu's constant poke at Chicchan's head grabs his attention.

After all the work that he and Ryuu made to land themselves a seat next to Kiyoko-san, she suddenly switched with Chicchan to seat with Take-chan for no reason…. The heck was that?! Their work went to naught ain't it?! Arghhh! They have the worst of luck ever!

"You ok bro?", Ryuu asks, "Is she heavy?"

"N-Not really", Yuu laughs awkwardly trying to push the girl up straight, "I think she's out cold dude"

"Yah, seems like it", his friend chuckles tapping at his other shoulder as a sign of comfort, "But damn man, she sleeps like a corpse! Did she miss a whole week of sleep or something?"

The libero shrugs, "Beats me", he says, "Heard Shoyo puked on you the last time you guys went by bus"

Ryuu's face went white at his words and Yuu has to hold back a laugh. "It's alright dude", he thumb-point at himself, "this time it's shinkansen so it's probably fine. 'side I'm at your side so you don't gotta worry 'bout nothin'"

"Noya-san", he hears Ryuu sobs, "You're so cool!"

Yuu flashes a grin as they end the conversation. It seems Daichi-san called for Ryuu so he is left to deal with the leaning girl on his right after making room for him to squeeze out of his seat. To be frank, the libero doesn't understand her. Seeing this girl cut down a serve from Chikara "BAM" like that, anyone would be surprise. Hell, Hinata is _terrified_ of her and how close the ball almost hit him. She got speed, he'll give her that. But speed isn't everything. What makes him intrigued is how good she really is. That receive (if anyone can call it that) with the serve from Chikara isn't all she got for sure.

Proof is she is very much respected by the Coach it seems. Asked for opinion even, this girl. Though her movements aren't what he would call normal for any position in any kind of team (if not counting assassination squad?). The aura from her that he felt the other day (plus the time she scared even _Daichi-san_ shitless) frequently reminds Yuu about how a demoness would be like if there is really such a thing.

In short, completely opposite of what she is right now: just a girl, sleeping.

**This chick is actually prettier up clos- What the fuck am I thinking?!**, he panics. No, there can only be one woman he should think about, dream about, and that's the wonderful, beautiful Kiyoko-san! And yet… his eyes remain fixed on her chubby face.

Her lips slightly part as her chest rise up and down steadily with each breath and the libero takes notice of the faint sight of a smile from her (**The hell are you dreaming about you heavy punk?!**). The dark copper hair covering her neck just revealing a tint of white skin under it. Yuu swallows, **this won't do. This definitely won't do!**

He pushes her up. Can't. Rigidly the boy turns his head to the seats across. Chills go down his spine as his eyes meet the intensely staring Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's. Oh the smug face they're pulling…

"Nishinoya-san, you look like you're about to eat her up or something", the four-eye brat snorts.

"Tsukishima you punk, you better shut-"

The shinkansen suddenly make a stop and Yuu jumps. On instinct, putting his hand forwards to guard Chicchan's forehead. He withdraw his hand the moment he realizes what he just did. His palm burns at the touch and he holds his breath to calm down. That's when he noticed a book lying next to his feet.

That's right. This was the book he saw her read the whole time since they got on the train until she fell asleep.

Curious hits as he picks it up and takes a glance. "VOLLEYBALL" it just said.

So even the coach's advisor has to read a book. And there he thought it is only experience and instinct in sport. Didn't even think there would be this type of book.

He turn the cover, wondering if there could be anything he can _actually_ learn something from her book.

And then he stops. Right on the first page.

It's blank.

Or rather, it was covered with series of lumps on the paper. He knows these lumps, these "things" that make his fingertips very uncomfortable when touched. Not the name, but the usage.

Brain, Brial, whatever it is. Yuu knows for certain this ain't no normal read.

Confused, he stares at the sleeping girl.

Is it some kind of joke?

Let's just say that he is being paranoid, but if there is _any_ chance that Chicchan is blind then what has she been doing this whole time during practices with the team?! No, rather than that, how the _fuck_ did she manage to hit Chikara's serve when she can't even see?! That accuracy can't be luck!

Ryuu's call startles him as the libero hurriedly shoves the book back to the girl who is, at this time, waking up. He hears her rapidly apologizing for accidentally falling asleep on him.

Half-heartedly mutter a "It's okay", Yuu picks his bag and follow the other out wondering if his heart can beat any faster than this.

After they go back, he'll make sure to ask her about this, about _her_. But for now, their priority, _his_ priority is the practice match. He's _their_ libero, who protects their back. He won't let them down.

Not for any reason.

* * *

Daichi yawns, mentally cursing at herself for falling asleep like that. Is it the excitement or the nervousness that kept her awake the whole yesterday night she wonders. The game already started for five minutes straight but she can't seem to focus on anything at all. Karasuno is doing its same pattern. Same movements. It's boring her to death. She's still expecting something extraordinary from Nekoma. They seems to be interesting… somewhat.

The thing with the Hinata and the setter over there is quite unexpected though. Plus the idiotic show off of the Tanaka and another member of Nekoma is completely out of her calculation. That is not mentioning anything else weird about the high tension between other members. But those aren't really much informative to her. Human relation is not her major. She isn't interested in making it her major either.

Karasuno is having the lead. Though truly to speak, it feels kind of unusual to her how Nekoma is doing worse than Karasuno. If the rumor's correct then they should be quite the enemy, or at least enough to make even Granddad Ukai praise.

Sound of a time-out and Daichi takes a deep breath. There wasn't much to analyze until now it appears. And yet what is it creepy feeling inside of her, like something is about to go wrong….

"Keishin", she calls

"You see anything?", the blond man clicks his tongue. Obviously thinking hard, "Personally I feel really on edge"

"It's Nekoma, I don't blame you. Things shouldn't be going this well", Daichi crosses her arm and sit down next to him. She can't seem to put an exact word on this but if she's correct then the first year duo and Asahi-san has some hurdle to overcome. The Nekoma's libero. That's the first time he ever receive such spikes (from Karasuno's ace no less) and yet he actually managed to return the ball. That's no joke.

Ukai sighs, "Be cautious. They are starting to give me a creeps"

"I know, it's like oppositely they are assessing us rather than we do them"

Another tweet echos and Daichi doubles back to the members in waiting.

"Chicchan", Sugawara-san calls, "What do you think?"

"I don't know", Daichi huffs shuffling her head, "They make me feel very uncomfortable. They are not crazy good as I thought them out to be but- No, nothing. I can't say before I-"

A loud impact of the ball jerks her out of the conversation.

They lost the first set.

* * *

"There is no such thing as a spike that can be stopped. Don't think otherwise", Ukai says and Daichi nods at his words. It's true. In a sport that speed plays a big role like this, there is no telling if a clear spike is really a clear spike. But how the opponent won the first set when she wasn't paying attention is truly frightening her quite a bit. Nekoma members' footsteps, they are so light that she can't barely sense them. Before she knows it they already trapped Hinata. The girl really hates to say this but, if Hinata can't figure his way out of this then there won't be a chance for Karasuno.

"Guys", she calls out biting her lips, "This is just my thought for now, and I mean, for now but Nekoma isn't the explosive type-"

"Explosive type?", a sudden interruption from Yuu and she turns towards his voice.

"Yes, Y-Nishinoya. They aren't noisy and they don't go 'WHAM', 'BOOM', or 'KABAM!' if you want it to be easier to understand", Daichi pulls her hair back, "They are silent, and I'll say this as a warning, they are watching you all. They are doing my job only it's better because they are doing it on the field, under all those pressure. And they follow a very simple rule: Unless you drop the ball, you win. SO, from now on, what you do is go out there, make them drop the ball or best, slam it down their court. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!", Hinata shouts and she nods, punching the kid slightly on the shoulder. "Make me proud", the girl orders cracking her knuckle that has been hurting quite a bit.

And she sits, touching her hand on the floor, squinting her eyes to even make sense of the sea of crashing color in front of her. She blocks away all the talk, all the squeak, the shouting, everything. Just observe, with her senses, how the game is going. Practice match, official match, fuck that, a growing chance like this doesn't come often in a life time. SO if anything she can do to help Karasuno move one step further towards their goal, she'll risk it.

Now that she is becoming more awake, the girl suddenly realize there has been someone marking Hinata all along. And that person's skill isn't low at all so to speak.

Will the kid be able to get through this she wonders? Ukai _did_ say he has great potential when combining with Tobio. It's just that this time it doesn't seem to be enough. There has to be something more, something-

Daichi feels a spark inside of her when she heard Hinata's body suddenly hit the ground.

What?!

What happened?! The sound of the ball is the same, the freak toss, there can't be no mistake to the sound of the speed. Why didn't Hinata hit it?! Tobio would have tossed it directly to the kid's hand. What happened?!

"T-TIME!", Ukai shouts and Daichi rushes to the gathering.

"It's-It's not like I don't trust your toss or anything", Hinata flustered.

She quirks her eyebrown, "You sound like you're two-timing Tobio or something, kid. What happened?"

"Hinata tried to match Kageyama's toss", Sugawara whispers and she flinches.

So that's what was going on! That! That's the thing!

Daichi hears Ukai giving the first-year setter instructions on the quick him and Hinata are doing. Good, the coach is doing his job. It's up to her to take care of Nekoma.

They resume the game, only to be quickly stopped.

**Ukai this is already the second time-out you know, give Hinata a bit more time to try or Tobio to adjust would you?**, she cringes.

"We'll make up for the lost point"

"But you might get switch out if you mess up too badly"

"Tsukishima!"

"Don't worry Hinata, we've got your back. Besides, the ace said he'll take back the point for you"

Daichi crosses her arms. Hinata, you lucky kid.

"Keishin", she says hearing him replies with a "hm?", "Isnt the kid lucky? They're all having his back. Makes people jealous not being in a team with him"

"Kid…", the blond man utters

"Kubota-kun", Mr. Takeda laughs, "What are you talking about? You ARE in a team. You're member of this team. The Karasuno male volleyball club"

She stops at his words and smirk. Is she now? It would be nice if everyone thinks about her like that. But no matter what he says, she isn't a part of _this_ now isn't she? She isn't out there hitting balls or receiving serves isn't she?

She's here because they need her ability to analyze the game. When they are able to do that themselves, that's time for her to leave isn't it?

**_"You're a part of this team, Kubota-kun"_**, Takeda-sensei's words pierces her heart and Daichi fought, holding back her tears.

Thank you, teach….

But pretty words can only get you so far.

* * *

End VI/

**Thank you for all your amazing support and subscribe! I have a lot of fun writing this story and I'm really happy that you are enjoying it as well. I might have to go on hiatus for a while. It's not really decided yet but I'm kind of thinking of it. I haven't been really well lately and I really need a break or I might actually end up in the hospital LOL. Well, don't know about that yet so if I do go on hiatus I'll make sure to inform you all!**

**As always, love you lots!**

**Follow, Favorite or Comment for mental support (?!) ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHEERS! **

**So recent update: I took a small trip to the hospital lol. It wasn't really anything serious but I had to make sure. Another hectic week from now on and chapters are going to be coming out later than they should. I'm sorry about that. I don't really want to post my draft up or anything that I don't enjoy reading if I'm a reader up. So it will take longer from now on. I will try to up the quality too since I have more time! **

**ANNNNNNDDDDD we have more follower! YESH! Shout out to Karenheartfillia and Kadinbear!**

**Thank you for your support! I really appreciate your existence! I can't believe I'm actually reaching for he 10 follower mark! WOOOOO!**

**Kadinbear: Thank you so much for the follow. I'm so happy to know that you enjoy my story. I will try to surprise you with everything I have lol. Good day to you mate!**

**Well then! Last half of Nekoma game starts now guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: KUBOTA!**

* * *

Hinata and Tobio are still trying their best. Everyone is trying their best. Failures after failures, spikes after spikes, Daichi can tell they are doing everything they can with everything they have.

**So this is growth**, she thinks putting on her headphone. Makes her really wonder if there is something that can be called growth for her.

Another fail from the first-year duo.

No, The Captain saved it. Seems that Nekoma is starting to be more offensive. Hmmm, it's normal for them to do so now that they got the hang of Karasuno's skills.

**But**, the girl smiles.

"Let's go Hinata. One, two!"

**Strong spike ain't the only thing we've got.**

The ball crashes into the ground and Daichi's head starts to hurt. This is getting more strenuous than she originally thought. A sudden quick from Nekoma side and she jerks up, the dull pain suddenly disappears. Apparently they did something before where all of the members charge at their opponent (she can't really see and their footsteps are all jumbled up. The only mean of seeing for her is Sugawara) according to the kind-hearted setter. If memory serves her right, Granddad Ukai used to say something about that. Something!

What was it?!

Pain flares from the left of her head and Daichi crouches down gripping where it hurts.

**You can't let go now**, she mentally scolds,** only one point and it's deuce!**

A light tap from Nekoma's side.

A dump?!

From the setter no less?!

Surely they must be kidding? Even if this isn't an official match, it is still a match. All those tension, all those excitement and he can still manage to think so calmly; enough to do a dump?!

The ache increases and Daichi is forced to stop for a moment. Her hand roams around the inside of her bag until she finds the med bottle.

"Chicchan, are you okay?", Sugawara-san asks, she feels his presence very close.

"Water", she says, "I just need water"

And water she gets. Chugging down the aspirin pills, Daichi wills her mind back to the game.

Karasuno is still okay. They manage to get another chance for deuce, she has to see it through.

Asahi slams the ball down but appears to have no hit. Nekoma's libero is good.

"Azumane, direct spike!", she hears Ukai shouts.

A change of aura and Daichi gasps.

Hinata.

Hinata is-

Another loud slam and Daichi almost jumps. It's a no-go. Both team struggle for the ball as she feels her body being pulled towards the court.

Daichi is on her toes.

She wants to touch the ball.

She wants to play.

She wants to watch a match.

She wants to see!

A big tweet comes and Daichi flinches. The match ended. Nekoma's win.

Slapping on her cheeks to wake herself up, Daichi sighs. Now that she thinks about it. This match last too long but end too soon. Ironically.

If only we can have another ma-

"One more time!", she hear Hinata says and couldn't help cracking a smirk. Normally she would disagree but this time Daichi's gonna back him up full force.

* * *

**HINATA YOU FUCKING MONSTROUS MORON!**, Daichi cringes gripping her head.

Fuck him.

Fuck his short height and huge stamina.

She can hear Sugawara constantly at her side with a bottle of water. This much aspirin in one day is outright overdose. The third-year keeps telling her to get some rest but can she?!

Everyone else is fighting too with every drop of physical strength, and probably mental strength as well, that they have, so she can't be dropping out now. That would be both coward and irresponsible!

But THREE freaking matches straight, Hinata? THREE FUCKING MATCHES!

"Let's go one mo-"

Daichi jerks the bottle off the third-year setter's hand and throw it at the source of her irritation. The kid yelps and Ukai, probably took her cue, swoops in scolding Hinata about Shinkansen hour.

The girl breathes, waiting for the flaring pain to calm down to the point of that it becomes dull aches before going after Kiyoko to clean up the team's bottles, ignoring all warning and nagging from Sugawara.

"Are you okay?", Kiyoko asks as soon as Daichi slumps down against the wall

"Yeah, I just need a little bit less of Hinata in a match. Kid 's got stamina but he gotta think about the other a tad"

The manager laughs, asking for another bottle. "Hinata sure is talented right?", she says, "I was really surprised too seeing him jump for the first time"

"So I guess it wasn't only me huh?", Daichi comments, "Kind of remind me of the Little Giant"

"Speaking of which, Hinata's idol is the Little Giant, you know?", Kiyoko exclaims

And Daichi gasps. "Get outta here!", she cries, "Little Giant is like my first crush ever!"

"You crus-"

"Oh man, I heard he's like super handsome. I wanted to meet him so badly but he seems to have already moved outta town. And I heard he have quite a temper too if you mess enough with him"

She grins, feeling her heart beating fast. Little Giant, huh? So nostalgic… Granddad Ukai used to tell her all those stories about him when she couldn't sleep. His name has already become somewhat of a Lullaby to her.

Can't believe Hinata admires the man.

"Hey!", an abrupt call comes and Daichi almost instantly snaps her head towards the voice.

"N-Nishinoya? What's wrong?", she asks a bit confused by the presence of the boy. He should be with the team right now, at least the guys are saying good bye to Nekoma right?

"Chicchan, can we talk for a second?", Yuu asks and after aying a few reminders to Kiyoko, Daichi leaves to follow the libero. Half still confused, half kind of excited, she clenches her fists and make sure not to fall behind.

What does he want to talk about anyway? It's not like they really have any common topic lately as far as she can recall.

Decide to ignore her own curiosity, the girl deeply inhales and keeps her silence. Well, it's their actual first time talking alone to each other so let's just not ruin anything for starter.

* * *

"I'll go straight to the point", Yuu starts, "What is wrong with your eyes?"

Daichi loses her breath for an instant.

She didn't expect that.

It was much easier with the way Kiyoko and Sugawara found out about her eyes that the girl barely have time to seriously prepared for being asked like this. She tries to think, tries to come up with some type of way to get out of this situation. Nothing. Worst, the dull pain that she worked so hard to push into the back of her head is digging itself out again, slowly trying to crush each neuron inside of her head. Daichi feels scared, not sure of the pain or the boy standing only steps away from her. For a second she felt like she's going to vomit.

**No**, the girl thinks.

**NO.**

Yuu would never- but how can she be sure?! How can Daichi be certain that he wouldn't be like other people and treat her differently? One can never fully trust others. Isn't that always what mom says? He might be thinking that she's a fool for helping Ukai. They'll all turn on her if they find out how she is.

**NO!**

Her head buzzes, blank noises fills her ears and she turns, trying to run back to the blond hair coach.

**No. I don't want to stop now**, a silent cry rings through her head, **I want to stay in this team! Not yet! Not until I beat Tohru and go to the nationals! Not yet!**

"Why are you not answering my question?", the libero's voice echoes painfully through her ears.

"I don't have to", she huffs, annoyed, "Why do you care anyway?"

**Wait. That's not-**

"Okay", the boy response, evidently pissed, "You don't have to tell me. But if you are actually what I think you ar-fuck it, I don't even care. You can be what the fuck you want to but don't lie to us. I won't accept that"

"My personal life doesn't need your permission-"

"It is if it involves that team"

Somehow… a part of her dies after hearing that.

Daichi smirks, bitterly, "What do you think you are that you can be so highly and mightily demands an answer from me? Who do you think you are that I cannot lie to you?"

"I don't know? You tell me", he growls, "A friend, maybe?! Someone you can trust?!"

And she says, voice cold "I don't do trust", Daichi crosses her arms, "Nothing good comes to me when I trust people so excuse me if I don't feel the need to depend on you or anyone else"

Silence, from his side. And then something like a sound of gritting teeth.

"Is that what you think you are doing? The practice, the training, the school, the class, bullies, _this_? Is that your definition of being independent?!"

Daichi feels a strong yanks on her collar. Her blood boils as she holds a tight grip on the libero's wrists.

"I live my life how I want", she fastens her fingers around the skin of his arm. The warm from it almost burns her heart, "You have no right to comment"

"You're running away. That's not living a life. And I don't really give a fuck what is going on with you but-"

"That's why", the pained girl coughs up a sneer, "You don't give a fuck. That's why"

Slowly, and agonizingly, Daichi rips herself out of Yuu's hand. Can't believe just a moment before the girl was so excited about this talk. Well moments ago she didn't know that he would start something like this. How could she really? Is it Enoshita who told him about this?!

That little punk!

She'll show him hell after they get back.

"Do you know why I didn't tell any of you about my eyes?", she asks

Silence was his answer.

"I know how you all feel about me. Hinata is a dumb kid who pretty much likes anyone who is nice to him. Tobio just doesn't care. Yamaguchi just mostly follow whatever that Tsukishima punk says and truthfully speaking, that fucktard hates everybody. Asahi-san. He's just too coward to have the kind of courage to hate someone. I can feel how they all avoiding me through their footsteps. And please don't say that the second years likes me. They detest my existence don't they?"

Still no words.

So she continues.

"I don't belong here, Nishinoya. No on-"

"How can you say that without even trying?", his voice comes suddenly, angry and hurt. Makes her wonder why such a feeling can exist inside of him. Yuu is bright, and full of happiness, that was what Enoshita said. That how she imagines the libero. Bright and full of happiness. Not like a sun that her classmate was referring to but a star in the middle of the night, famous for its light and exist for people's happiness, "Even though you didn't even try", he goes on, "Not even once. How the fuck are you going to know if you don't even try huh?! What was that you did during the match?! We listened to you, _your_ plan. We _accepted_ you. We _reached_ out to you. You don't have the right to deny our effort like this!"

"I don't trust you guys", Daichi mutters.

A sound of disappointment from the boy. He's hurt. Because of her. "That's why I'm asking you now why are you not trusting us?!", Yuu shouts, "We're not superhuman! We can't read your mind so if you don't talk, how the fuck are we going to understand?!"

"I'm NOT _asking_ you to understand!", the girl screams, "And you have no right to demand my answer either! I don't go throwing my story to people faces! I don't go 'Hey I'm blind! Let's be friends!' with everyone I met because you know why?! I'm a nuisance. People see me as a weak link that need to be severed!"

"I-"

"You think I'm running away?! NO!", Daichi feels her eyes starting to tear up and she stop, heavily breathes in for one second, trying to calm her nerves. "Every day is a struggle. They set up a whole special speaking test for me. There are people bringing food to my mouth. And the only thing I can do is _accept_ them. Even when sometimes those food has already passed the usage and I ended up going to the hospital for a stomach check. You call that bully? No. That's the type of kindness that is so _sick_ and _twisted_ that it become poisonously sweet, Nishinoya. Because I am what I am. Everything I did to fit in ends up singling me out. If that's how I'm accepted by other people, how Nishinoya, should I feel when you guys accept me?"

"Chicchan, we're no-"

"Nishinoya-san. It's time to g-Oh, am I interrupting something?", Tobio's call snaps Daichi awake from her rage and she hurries away from the first-year and Yuu. The others must have gotten worried and sent him to look for them.

Passing the kid with a "Let's go", the girl bites her lips and agonizingly breathes out. Everything just exploded, _she_ just exploded. And what she said can't ever be taken back. She made a huge mistake yelling at Yuu (sadly, the regret only comes after when the deed is done). She knows he doesn't seem to be the type to hurt her, none of the Karasuno member is, but she just can't help the insecure growing inside of her days after days.

Daichi shuffles her hair, angry.

Inter high starts only in a little bit more than a month and what is she doing arguing with the team's libero? At Nekoma high even?!

She fucked up. That much she knows.

Waving off Sugawara's hand, she settles herself standing behind the blond coach. Just one Shinkansen trip and they'll be home. Daichi misses her bed, misses the feeling of being able to get away from everything that stresses her out with the softness and warmth of her blanket.

The girl smiles, sad and tired.

She doesn't want to give up. She still wants to fight.

But from how Yuu reacted today, is it even worth it?

Is everything she is doing has a worth?

Ukai's words escape her ears as Daichi keeps herself closer and closer to the man's shadow from the dusk. Everything seems blurry to her. Everything but, and she is sure, the intense look from Yuu that doesn't require sight to acknowledge.

END VIII/

* * *

**Did you have fun? :))) **

**I hope you did. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. School is gonna start soon and that means I'll be going back and forth between dying and completely dying LOL**

**Hey, but that's how interesting life is right?**

**See you next chapters!**

**You guys are swell! Love you! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHEERS! I'm back from another round of hospital check LOL**

**I've been going there quite often lately hahahaha**

**I didn't check my phone for like two days and there is already reviews and another follower! WOOOO! SHOUT OUT TO LEFT-TO-DIE! Thank you mate for the follow AND review! YESHHH!**

**Kadinbear: LOL! Thank you for following my story! XD I wouldn't say she rips Nishinoya to pieces but she does do a number on him hahaha. Even though I like Nishinoya so much, I'm really glad that the mangaka leaves room in his character for me to attack :))) I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, I'll try to keep up my work so that you guys won't get bored!  
**

**Left-to-die: Thank you so much for the compliment! I actually got inspired by a blind chef that I saw on television and came up with this character. I'm always intrigued by people who overcome their own problems to strive for a better way to live. Something of the sort! I hope you will keep enjoying my story!**

**Next chapter is here mates! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Kubota only :)))**

* * *

It has been two days since the Nekoma match. Two days since she and Yuu actually utter a word to each other. Daichi is pretty sure the team can sense the tension between the two of them already if not trying to dig their way out of the hell fire that it is.

Kiyoko has been trying to talk to her too but she doesn't feel like talking or anything at all right now so Daichi just keeps her silence and only speaks when her assistant is needed. She tries to stay out of everyone's way, and Yuu tries to stay away from her as much as possible. Simply doing their job without entering each other's zone.

She can't seem to hear his footsteps going around her anymore. And when she can (for only a short while but still), they are the same footsteps from one year ago. Heavy, and burdened. Makes her wonder what happened to him a few months ago that cause this kind of atmosphere.

Mentally jotting down inside her head a memo to ask Enoshita about this later, Daichi rises from the ground and walks towards the blond coach.

"Keishin, I'm going home", she says

"Oh?", Ukai seems to be troubled, "Okay. Watch your steps"

"I always do. I'm not a kid"

And with that, she walks pass him to retrieve her school bag along with her school uniform. P.E clothes aren't really that easy to move in as they were advertised but wearing-no even receiving the club jacket and track pant feels wrong to her so P.E uniform really is the only choice she has.

Not like it matters anyway. She can't even see the design let alone considering if it look nice on her or not. At least to her, all clothes are the same. Distinct by color, not sew lines or cut.

"Woah, you leaving already, Chicchan-san?", Hinata's voice startles her making her drop the pair of black penny loafer. If memory serves her right, it's not water break yet. So… Why. Is. He. Here?

"Go back to practice, Hinata", Daichi sighs, "If I remember correctly you're still a long short from matching that Inuoka kid from Nekoma am I right?"

"I'll beat him soon! I'm the strongest decoy!", the kid exclaims.

Strongest decoy huh?

And still he has the potential for so many things.

"Goodbye, Hinata. Go practice"

"But you just came 15 minutes ag-"

"And going home or not is my decision to make", she cuts in, "I said goodbye already, didn't I? I went so far as to be polite to you, _don't_ disrespect it. You heard me, go back to practice before I cut your ears off for pushing me around"

"G-Goodbye", Hinata squeaks, running of and Daichi exhales heavily, rubbing her temples.

The headaches from two days ago didn't completely go away. She thought it did but then she just realized that her body itself got used to the pain. Worst case scenario she might even have to take a break from practice. Right before Inter high. Yeahhhh _not_ an option. So Daichi figures that she can show her face for only a few minutes (an hour or two if her head can take it) and rest. Just collect the daily data for performance analysis and bail.

Making a U-turn from the dirt yard, the girl doubles back to the club room. Quickly pulling the paper pack from her back, she set it down at the door. 't team appears to be lacking medical care so conveniently since she went to the drug store yesterday, Daichi thought it might be a good idea to stock up in case of anything unfavorably happens.

Deems that she has been dawdling long enough, the girl picks herself up and walks towards the back gate of the school.

She's still bothered by the fact that Yuu is innocently thinking that her 'blind' means not seeing a thing (he's cute like that) and keep glaring at her. She doesn't really need to see to feel the chills he is trying to send down her spine. The energetic air that he has drops to a zero degree attitude whenever she enters his two-meter zone.

Well, maybe she did go a little too harsh on him yesterday. To be fair, he did drop the bomb on her so he can't really blame her for blowing up. And it's only two days from the mental explosion so maybe when they all calmed down, she'll yank him away and have a serious talk.

For now, maybe it's best to just leave him alone.

For now, maybe it's best if she just stays alone.

* * *

Sugawara takes the drink from Kiyoko's hands, his eyes stray towards Nishinoya. **What happen with him and Chicchan I wonder?**, he hands the bottle back and returns to court. Last meeting before practice ends. Coach has been cooking up quite a few strategy for them before Inter High starts.

His last inter high huh? Time flies. Sugawara is happy with himself. He didn't give up on this team. He, and Daichi, and Asahi all tried their very best to stay even though sometimes it gets really hard. His efforts paid off and from now on too, it will.

Inspired by Chicchan's observation role during their match with Nekoma, the boy too has been doing simulation of the match again and again in his head. How he will act in each different situation if he were the setter. Or look for a weakness in the opponent's block and strategizes on who would be the right person for the spike against each blocker base on their personal skills.

Being able to look at the game from an outsider perspective helps. _A lot_. The setter finds himself much calmer, much more exact in assessing each situation. Of course he only started doing this recently but experience makes up for the lost time. Not much, but still, it was quite enough.

"Dude! You've gotta see this, bro! The pictures are huge!", Tanaka's excited voice draws his attention.

"You're right! Awesome! The picture is huge!", their libero exclaims drawing in even more curious members trying to get a look at the magazine.

Hinata seems to be excited about this too. Not that it's hard to understand. This will be his first big tournament since high school. Sugawara just pray that what happened with the practice match between them and Seijoh doesn't happen again.

"Shiratorizawa is where Kageyama couldn't get in!", Hinata gasps, followed by a loud "Shut up!" from the first year standing next to him.

Sugawara holds back a laugh. Shiratorizawa can be a difficult place to get in if not having a scholarship or recommendation. It's not a joke when they say that the school is the prefecture's best. The third-year even heard from rumors across town that you can get expelled if your scores aren't high enough.

"So who is Ushiwaka?", the first-year boy asks

"You don't know?"

"Well, Hinata only have eyes for the Little Giant", Sugawara comments.

He does suppose that people would want to enroll in a school that is famous for its name huh. In a way, the third-year smiles, Hinata is just like Sawamura, Asahi and himself.

"So Kageyama was trying to get into a place with that kind of player huh?", he mulls. Partly happy that the kid didn't get in. The setter can't even imagine how the kid would turn out if he is to continue his way in a school like Shiratorizawa. Not to be bragging but Kageyama probably wouldn't be who he is today if he didn't get accepted into Karasuno. After seeing the kid in action during Seijoh match, he realized this.

Quickly clean up the gym, Sugawara and the boys head home. Well not yet for him at least. Nishinoya seems to forgot his homework at the club room (God bless that kid for trying to do his homework even though he sleeps through almost all of his class) so he takes that as a chance to have a talk about the extremely heavy atmosphere around the kid and their coach advisor. Hopefully fix it as well.

"Nishinoya, good work", he starts he moment he enters the room.

"Oh, Suga-san. Good work! What's up? You forgot something too?", the libero grins making Sugawara think how can these kids put up a front like that in front of the team. Nishinoya's glances at her when he thinks no one is looking was dead giving away that their libero's head wasn't really in the game.

Chicchan too doesn't seem to talk much about this. That's just the type of girl she is he supposed. She'll open up when she wants to. But let this drag out for too long she might just get hurt and closes her space up again (it took her so long to start opening up her heart to them, or him at least). And there is no way she's gonna utter a word before Nishinoya so it's up to their libero to fix this. Or more exactly it's up to _him_ to get the kids to fix this.

"So… what's the deal with you and Chicchan?", Sugawara asks, straight to the point.

Nishinoya looks surprised, for a short while at least, before he smiles-the type of smile when he is disappointed with something (his grades, Asahi, things like that).

"We had a fight", the kid answers

And Sugawara smiles as well, hoping to lighten up the mood even just a bit, "Well I can see that you guys are not on good terms these last two days. What I want to know is why, Nishinoya"

"I told her to stop running away from us", the libero shrugs, "I asked her why she is hiding from everything and basically she just blows"

"Okay", the third-year nods, "So what are you thinking now? After the fight I mean"

"I don't know", again, shrugging the boy answers

And Sugawara bites the inside of his lip. This one is a tough case. The boy clearly has some guilty feeling right now but he doesn't seem to want to accept it. Darn you, Nishsinoya. There is a time and place for stubbornness and it isn't now.

"Suga-san, do you think I did the right thing?", the boy's question gets him off guard. Off guard but happy.

"We all know Chicchan have secrets. Everyone does, Nishinoya-"

"Bu-"

"It's her story to tell", Sugawara says, "We can't demand her to say anything just because we want to listen. This takes time"

"I just don't want her to feel lost when she's with us-"

"But that doesn't mean we can just _make_ her feel belong now can we?"

The boy becomes silent. Obviously he's thinking a lot. And that's a good thing. Nishinoya can be very reassuring for the spirit of the team sometimes but he's too hot-headed and that creates problems as well if not carefully monitored.

"Look, Nishinoya", Sugawara calls, "you don't have to try too hard to make Chicchan one of us. She will be, and I mean 'will'. She needs time. It's good that you want her to be comfortable around us but she isn't the type to fit in social surroundings fast. Let her find her own way to come to the team, give her a pat in the back sometimes, don't push her"

"Okay"

"And don't be too down. Your mood is the main catalyst you know", the setter grins, "Chicchan needs to feel that she's always welcome with smiles and good spirit. She has been through some nasty bully during her first year so it's best to show her you don't have any intention of harming her in anyway"

Nishinoya nods thanking him before swinging the messenger back over his shoulder.

"I'll be going now", the kid grins, "Thanks again for the advice, Suga-san. You really got a lot cooler than before"

"What was that?", Sugawara chuckles, "Go home and get some rest. I'll lock up here"

"Sorry for the trouble. I'll leave it up to you"

"Go. See you tomorrow"

"See you"

And Nishinoya steps, down the stair to the dirt yard beneath them.

"Suga-san!", he suddenly calls out, "Thanks! Chicchan is really lucky to have you"

Before the setter can utter a word, the kid has already run off. **"Chicchan is really lucky to have you"**, his words echo through his head. What does that mean?

He cracks a smile. Well, whatever it is, he's pretty sure it isn't an insult so he'll take it. Sugawara locks the room, taking his own messenger back and steps away from the two-story building, his heart beats faster by a tad as he mulls on Nishinoya's words. Strange how each time he'll see Chicchan's smiling face sleeping leaning against their libero on the Shinkansen when the words rewind themselves in his head.

Wonders if she had eaten anything yet. Chicchan _can _be a bit reckless if she's troubled by things or get too focused in her thoughts.

The third-year jolts, suddenly realize he has subconsciously taken his phone out of the bag and was pressing her numbers. His heart races, face red. Sugawara doubles back to the recent memory of the girl who walks into their practice just a two months ago, how the two of them changed since, how he changed since.

Sugawara looks up seeing the full moon and swiftly chuckles. So that's what it is. The feeling that he hasn't really feel for a while now.

Pulling up the zip of his jacket, third-year smiles at his new found realization wondering what he should do from now on. Guess they were right about how people are very dumb towards their own feelings. Happiness flows in his vein like summer breeze refreshing his mind entirely before it's replaced completely by sadness.

I'm not the one, he thinks, shoving his hands into his pocket and fastens his pace home.

END IX/

* * *

**Next time on Scorcher!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No spoiler! LOL **

**Thanks or reading guys! Review for better quality! Follow and favorite for support! Also considering Left-to-die's advice I would like to look for a beta. Anyone would like to sign up? :)))) **

**Or if you know anyone that can beta for me as well, that'll really help!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter mkay! You're swell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHEERS! Soooooooo I kinda sorta found a way to retrieve my file WOOOOOOO!**

**I'm so happy I got more follower too! justme2134 and PythagTheDragon! Shoutout to you guysssssss!**

**So here's the tenth chapter I thought would take ages to write! Enjoy!**

**Left-to-die: Suga! What are you doing?! (LOL) Thank you for the review LtD! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far. I've got more plans for the folks here muahahahahah! Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Disclaimer: Still just Kubota**

* * *

He found her on the side of the river sitting. The libero wonders what could have kept her out this late. Especially when she didn't have late practice like the rest of them or anything. Adding the fact that it is no longer light time, riverbank seems almost impossible for Chicchan to go to. And yet, here she is, alone, under the cold wind and starry sky of near summer day. Perhaps Suga-san is right. He never gave her the time to tell him about herself. He has no right to demand her to understand him.

Silently Nishinoya walk towards the girl. Her hair flutters under the light emitting from the street lamp next to her. Its red shade twinkling through the dark, stealing a breath from Karasuno's libero. Her shoulders slump and a sad smile, he finds, situates itself on her lips. The pale pair of lips that he see everyday, only appears paler under the ghostly glow of the lamp.

After all that he saw during practice these days, Nishinoya never actually realized that she was sad, only troubled. He never takes her for the type that would be sad. The girl that is mean to Chikara every chance she get, the girl that scares even Daichi-san and Kageyama, who orders them around every time during practice. Chicchan was the girl who (prickly as it sounds) steps on other to rise to the next stage in his mind, and even though she never actually does any of the sort, the plausibility remains alarmingly annoys him at the sight of the girl. Maybe that's also why he wanted to know her that much. Because he was scared of her, regardless of how far Nishinoya is willing to deny wanted to walk away, leave her be if he could put a word on what he is feeling. But then, there's something inside of him that urges the boy to raise his voice up, to try one more time and reach out to the lone girl sitting here.

The fight that broke out between the two of them was, to an extent, his fault. His parents, his friends, they all said he can be very hot-head sometimes and one of these days it will hurt those around him. Guess, it happened with Chicchan.

**Apologize**, the boy commands himself internally as he steps forward the depressed little figure in front of him.

He hurted her. Accidentally or not, now that he understood it, the libero makes it his obligation to be the first to say 'sorry'.

"Hey", he says, "What are you doing out so late?"

Chicchan turns back, surprised and somewhat scared if he's not mistaken. _Seriously_, _what_ is she doing here?

"Hey", the girl replies, "Just getting some fresh air"

"Yeah, don't lie. I know you're not here to do that-"

"Nishinoya, please", the girl begs. And he flinches, Suga-san's words race inside his brain. **Don't push her**, he mentally chants, **Don't push her**.

"Sorry", the libero sighs, "I was just worried that you're out this late-"

"Why? Because I'm blind?"

"No, because you are a girl and you know full well how dangerous the area can get"

He shuts up after that, throwing his bag down next to Chicchan. Nishinoya sits, keeping his eyes fixated on the water. Not that it is interesting or anything but more like he rather not look into Chicchan's cold chestnut eyes. For someone who is blind she has quite a pair of pupils. Makes he thinks that she can even look straight into his soul sometimes.

The libero shivers at the thought, slightly inches his way away from her.

"You know", out of no where, Chicchan starts, "I never actually stay this close to you before"

"O-Oh?", Nishinoya stutters.

"I'm sorry if I was too harsh to you back there", The girl sighs, another sad smile crawls up to her face. **What will Suga-san do?!**, he wrecks his brain, and oh how he wants to text the man himself for an answer, even when he knows that if he doesn't do this on his own then there's no meaning to it. Night's wind blows at his face, making his eyes sore. The contact lenses he has on feels like sandpaper rather than the simple slice of plastic it really is."I meant all that I said though", she continues, "I'm not 'clean' like you think I am"

"Look", Nishinoya huffs, knowing that this is his limit, "I have tried to listened and follow Suga-san's advice but I can't be like him. Suga-san told me about how you must have suffered during your first year", the libero goes on, "I wasn't there for you, _none_ of us were, but you using that as an excuse to run from us now is very selfis-"

"That was the _only_ choice I have", Chicchan cuts him off, "I have no other way to deal with the treatment those kids bestow on me so I ran. That's only thing I could do. I fought, you know. For a while. But I can't fight forever. I was alone and I was tired. So even though I know it's selfish I ran. I couldn't care less who is nice to be or not because I have no way of telling if they are being truthful-"

"So you decide to blind your heart as well?"

"That was a choice I had to make!"

Nishinoya inhales, heavily. This is harder than he thought. "I'm sorry", mutters, the libero shuffles his hair. He can't really say anything more than those two words and it annoys him. This isn't the Asahi-san's level of cowardice. Chicchan is not scared of her past. She's _traumatized_ by it.

"Ni-"

"No, this time. _You_ listen", the oy demands, "I'm sorry for yelling at you but honestly saying, I'm not not here to make you recall your past. I just hope you will trust us. I haven't harm you one bit since I found out about your eyes. Neither did Suga-san or Enoshita. We are not here to exploit you or do anything that will make you suffer", Nishinoya grabs her shoulders, this time choosing to stare straight into the darkness in her eyes, "I'm sure you had a very hard time when you were first year in Karasuno but you should know better than anyone, Chicchan, how it feels to see everyone as your enemy. You might think that we only let you stay in this team because of your value but I want you to know that none of use choose volleyball because of the value you are thinking of. You earn your place in this team so this is not me asking you to trust us. This is me, asking you to give us a chance. So please, at least let us have a chance to protect you when you're in need because you have been doing so much for us already"

He stops, letting the girl go, his face goes red as sudden smile appears on their coach advisor's face, not the sad kind. A smile fits her. He, by chance, had seen her genuine smile and as much as he would like to deny it, it is her smile that always makes his heart skip a beat when seen (especially when they are face to face like this!). Nishinoya shrinks up, awkwardly hugging his legs as his gaze constantly finds its way towards the girl sitting next to him.

"I see", she says, and the libero nods, picking up his bag to leave.

"It's late", he comments, "I'll walk you home"

"I-It's alright", Chicchan refuses but the libero shakes his head. "Come on", he repeats, pulling her wrist, "I'm not letting you walk around at this hour with school uniform like this"

It's true. The neighborhood can be bad for girls like Chicchan. It's a given that she's pretty cute, not stunningly beautiful like Kiyoko-san of course, but nevertheless pretty enough to get herself into trouble roaming the street at this hour. And since she can't really see, the threat doubles. The only advantage here is she doesn't wear any make up. He bets that if she actually do, she might be quite a sight to see as well as attracting unwanted attention. Yeah… she'll be the center of all the boys' attention and stuff. Chicchan being Miss. Popular…. Somehow he can't just put his head around the idea.

That is not mentioning how furious Suga-san will be. Oh the thought of her being attack by other guys in front of the setter. When the guy is angry? Hell hath no fury to his rage. Memory of the last time he and Ryu fought flashes through his head and the libero shivers. Who knows the normally kind-hearted guy like that can turn out to be such demon when he's pissed off. His neck can still feel the faint pain every time he recalls the accident.

"So", the boy starts, "Where's our destination?"

"About that…", he hears her say, "I can't… I don't remember how to go back"

"It's your house", Nishinoya says, bewildered, "How can-Wait…. How do you even go to school normally anyway?"

"I use the bus near my house", she answers, "But I can't find any bus stop near here"

The libero rubs his neck. This happens because he didn't spend enough time getting to know her. Suga-san would know this. He understands her. They must have talked a lot seeing how the third-year cares for her. Guess Shouyou wasn't wrong about what he heard.

All of this just make him more certain that the advice their setter gave him has more value than he could ever think.

"Ok", Nishinoya sighs, "How about we get ourselves some dinner before we decide how to get you home?"

"What about you? Your family-"

"My family can wait", he claims, "This is about my friend so they can wait"

Grabbing her backpack, Nishinoya dusts off his clothes. He takes another look at the girl, only to be surprised once more. She's smiling again (not the kind when she plots murder during practice but exactly the opposite, kind and rare gentle). His heart skips when her body dashes forward. A quick catch at her hand as he pulls her back up from the ground.

"S-Sorry", she squeaks. The boy concluded that with her blindness, night will prove to be a threat to Chicchan. Maybe that's also why she always leaves practice when they barely started.

Pulling her wrist, he makes sure that she doesn't fall behind as they blends into the street heading toward the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Sugawara closes the Algebra book and let his head breath for a few seconds. He leans back against the chair, tired. The libero can be so good at so many thing but Algebra has had its fair share of hate for him. Daichi has always been the smarter one in Math between the two of them (doesn't mean he can't beat the guy in literature or English).

Tests come early this year too so for him at least, reviews should be done while still able. He can't have the teacher raging at his ears when they have Inter High coming up right around the corner.

The setter changes his attention when the cellphone next to this arm vibrate. A text message. He recognizes the number.

_"Suga-san"_, it says, _"I'm sitting with Chicchan in a family restaurant and I don't know what to do next!"_

The third-year muffles a laugh at the panic fashion of the message until his heart aches temporary at the mention of her name. He sighs, having to confirm in his mind once more that what he is doing is right. Letting Nishinoya handle the situation between him and Chicchan is the best and most logical choice for Sugawara and yet, his heart tells him otherwise.

_"Tell her about yourself"_, he texts back, _"Get to know her too in the process"_

Sugawara wanted to be the one to comfort the girl, but it would work more wonderfully if the one to stay by her side right now is Nishinoya and not him. So even though that makes him very annoyed, it isn't less true.

_"Thank you"_

A reply comes and he turns the battery off to get back to his book.

Better leave them to their reconciling.

He made a choice to let Nishinoya handle this.

He'll back off for now.

_For now._

* * *

"Ryuu just dashes out with his underwear on his head and go 'you ain't no match for the knight of Karasuno, beast!'-"

"That idiot!", Chicchan laughs loudly dropping her piece of French fries. Nishinoya likes this. He likes her laughing. It is such a bizarre scene to see but it isn't bad. Could this be how she was like before the bully from her first year?

The libero finds himself distracted thinking back to the word this girl had said to him. How her classmate treated her, how she suffered in silence.

"Nishinoya! Yo! . ", her calls startle him making the boy look up. A smile still present on her face, and she, chewing on the straw tilting her head at him in question.

"Sorry", he shakes his head lightly, turning his attention towards the Chicchan again, "What was it?"

"Well I plan to ask you the same", an awkward chuckle, "I was telling you a joke and you weren't really laughing so I took it _kind_ of personally. What's wrong Nishinoya?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about my first year and Ryuu", he says

Chicchan laughs.

"I kinda wonder what your were like when you were first year too", she rests her head on her hands, smiling, "maybe noisier than now?"

The libero chuckles, taking hold both of their bags and stand up. "Shaddap", he says, "I'm not noisy! Let's go! I'll tell you all about the awesome adventures I had during my first year on the way. But only..."

"Only?"

"Only if you teach me how to do receives like yours"

And as he finishes paying the bills, both of them once again dashes out into the street.

END X/

* * *

**THAT WAS LONGGGGGG!**

**Hey! It's me again! Soooooo This is chapter X! Honestly I didn't think I would be able to go this far with this much follower. I'm so happy! Gosh!**

**So I'll keep updating weekly until I hit writer block lol. Yeahhhh writer block can be a bitch!**

**Also update! I haven't been able to find a beta, still looking but no result yet. So for now, you'll have to put up with my incompetent grammar :))))**

**Thank you for reading this far. You guys are swell!**

**See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHEERS!**

**Sorry for the late post guys! It's crazy how homework and take away almost every moment of your life lol**

**Updates! Kadinbear has agreed to be our beta so that means my story's quality should get better! Also followers! WEEEEE! Peaceful Watcher Soul, , Zstar 1, Untrustedwithscissors, and Pythag the Dragon, shout out to all you wonderful people!**

**I'm really glad that you guys are reading my story and I'll do my best to keep all of you entertained!**

**Well then, ENJOY!**

* * *

They have been practicing non-stop since then, even Daichi. Not only on her "skills" and concentration, she has been trying to balance between the club and her study as well. With her part-time job to cover so to add, her days have become busier and busier. She starts bringing her own lunch box to school, making use of all the time she has to practice the recipe that Kiyoko has taught her. Even though she refuses to tell anyone this but truly, Daichi feels happier. She _is_ becoming happier.

She has less time to think now but probably that's for the best at the moment. She likes this fast-paced life. It reminds her of the old days back in New Zealand.

Hanging the bag of sport drinks and Salonsip on the door knob of the club room, Daichi walks downstair to head home. She doesn't stay until after all the practice since she's got to cook tomorrow's meal but even if it's just refreshment and first aid, she would like to help the team.

"Chicchan", she hears someone call.

"Sugawara-san", Daichi greets.

"I knew it was you leaving this stuff for us", he chortles making her blush. Busted sooner than she originally thought. "Thank you... for always looking after us from the dark."

She pulls a lock of hair behind her right ear, happy. Sugawara has, for the last few weeks, becoming more of a brother figure to her. Always watching over her at practice, and making sure that she's not exhausted by the training regimen. Thanks to that, Daichi has also been able to assess his skills also. Though she did feel quite guilty about making him doing extra practice with her at the river bank, so she usually invites him for dinner, and ended up feeling guiltier when he kept paying the bills.

He's helping her so much lately, or maybe from the moment she stepped through that metal door to the court.

"You're going home?" Sugawara asks

"Yeah, well… There isn't really any other reason for me to be here so…"

"I see…" the setter says, seemingly sad. "It's fun to have you around though I guess."

Daichi laughs, tilting her head, "You're actually the first one to tell me that, Sugawara-san"

"You're kidding."

"Nope", the girl shakes her head, "No one ever actually tell me that. They just kinda accepted that I'm here and put up with my presence."

She hears the third year becomes quiet, and starts to feel bad. There she goes again with the unnecessary straightforwardness… Mom used to say that it was one of her worst traits beside her tendency to snap. Did she perhaps offended the senior in some way? If that's the case then...

"Sugawara-sa-"

"Chicchan! We don't have any practice this Saturday, so do you want to do something fun for a change?", asks the kind boy and Daichi begins to ponder if this is really a good idea.

Sure she can use a little break from all the tension and frankly, her head condition isn't getting any better. It's starting to really tick her off how she is feeling stuck at the phase, where she knows she can use more of her skill but can't. Yesterday was pretty bad, considering how she practically yelled at Hinata to work on his serves rather than fooling around. The kid seems really down and angry at her too… quite sure she pissed Yuu off too with how negative her attitude was. To think they just got along well just a few days ago. Though knowing Yuu, he'll let it go soon enough. That doesn't mean she shouldn't think about her temper though.

Sugawara's offer would have been really tempting had she not started to think that he should work harder for the Inter high rather than going out having fu-

**Wh-**, the girl's eye brows furrowed, **I cannot be thinking that! Sugawara-san works just as hard as everyone else!**

"-nh I mean if you have plans with friends beforehand or anything", her ears awkwardly pick up the words from the setter, apparently he has been speaking for a while, though she wasn't really paying attention.

"Let's go." Daichi answers smiling, "You're kind of my only friend aside from Keishin," she shrugs, "sooo where are we going?"

"It's a secret." he replies.

"As long as it's not for illegal organ transport, I'm game."

A chuckle comes from Sugawara as the response to her joke and Daichi makes a silly face, (or at least she hopes it comes out to be so, for all she knows she could be staring intently at him with killing intention… Who knows right?)

"I'll pick you up around 10 a.m and we'll get breakfast together." Sugawara offers but she instantly wards it off.

"No way," she clicks her tongue, "how about you come over at 9 and I'll make us some breakfast? As thanks for taking me out?"

"9 is it then."

And so Daichi bids him adieu before rushing out of the yard. Tomorrow they have tests and for once, she knows that if she can't get a 90 on this one, her score will be in trouble. Silently she prays that her memory wouldn't fail her on the test but truth be told, the girl already knows that her wish ain't gonna happen. Mentally noting to buy aspirin, she huffs. 5 pages of history for the end of Edo period… Life just has to be cruel doesn't it?

Well, at least Saturday is just one day away and this might very well be her first time out with a friend. Daichi drops her smile, and her mind strays to what she and Sugawara can do on that day.

Maybe go see a circus?

Karaoke?

Movie?

Her thoughts go on.

And before she knew it, she was already home.

* * *

Sugawara kept looking at his watch restlessly. He wonders if he should ring the doorbell or not. Questions flood his head and the boy turns on the camera on his phone to check his clothes. Just a simple green, blue, and purple check shirt and grey jeans. The setter is quite confident in his own style but still… This is the first time he is seriously hanging out with a girl, so it would be better that he doesn't embarrass both of them with how he dresses.

The door next to him suddenly opens and Sugawara flinches. His head snaps to the girl standing merely steps away from him.

"Sugawara-san? Whatcha doing here and not ringing the bell?", the girl asks just in time for him to calm himself down. The heck was he so nervous about anyway? It's just a trip outside with Chicchan that's all, no other intention. "Well, come in!"

Following the girl inside, he mutters "Excuse me for intruding!" before taking off his shoes and letting himself into the small room.

And when he says small, he means _small_.

There isn't really much space to this place even though it's an apartment. His is so much larger… The room is so plain too. Just a bed with four small drawers underneath (his guess is she puts most of her clothes there considering he can't seem to find a proper closet anywhere). Everything is compact. Not even a kotatsu is in here and Sugawara cringes at the lack of furniture in the place. It seems that everything is arranged with the mixture of red and white only. Frankly said, it looks really adorable how the two colors mix but this can hardly be enough for daily life usage. How is she gonna warm herself during the winter? There isn't really a closet and those drawers aren't that big either, where does Chicchan actually hang her coats for the coldest months of the year? All he can see hanging is her usual school uniform. Sugawara did conclude that a study table wouldn't be necessary for her but at least she could call out for help if she ever needed it. How did she survive all these years alone under this kind of condition?

The kitchen seems to be the most fully equipped place though. He wonders if she actually cooks.

"Wait for me a bit and I'll make breakfast." Chicchan says, and the third year can't help but feel obligated to offer his assistance.

"Your place is nice," he compliments, not sure if it's his true thought, "a bit smaller than I imagined though."

"Really?" she replies, "Ah-The plates are up there." her fingers point exactly to the cupboard. Did she remembers this house by heart or something?

"I've got it." Sugawara smiles.

"Thanks. I'll get the eggs ready in a few minutes. Just sit down and wait for me ok, Sugawara-san?" the girl chirps making him suddenly feel flustered.

The smell of miso hits his nose and the boy bites his lower lip, wondering if the places he is going to show her will cut it for how much work she's putting into making the food.

He sits, fidgety. His eyes stray to all the corners of the room. Above the bed is one white counter that has a volleyball and a few books with no title on them. Next to the foot of the bed is a little stick-on red box that holds a remote controller which he assumes is for the light. A single key is on the counter with a large bell on it. He can imagine how Chicchan can just pack all of this up into that one bed of her and move into other places quickly as well as lightly.

Now that he really thinks about it, it actually make sense how the furniture is arranged. A clear path from the door to the kitchen to the bed. It's so simple that it pains him how she has to live without anyone's help and adjust everything to fit her condition. Doesn't she have parents? He knows she and Coach Ukai are close but he certainly isn't her father, so how does she even pay for school? Also speaking of school, she's in University prep class isn't she?! Without seeing and she is-

"Breakfast is up, Sugawara-san!", her voices come out of the blue and he looks up towards the girl holding two trays of separate meal portions. "Can you get me the folding table on the other side of the bed?"

"Sure", the boy nods silently (and grimly) carving the word "folding table" into his brain.

Opening up the object, he helps her put down the trays. Rolled eggs, miso soup, pickles and onigiri (hideously shaped onigiri to add).

"Sorry, it doesn't look really good does it-"

"That's the best Japanese breakfast I've ever seen." he cuts in, "Thank you for the food!"

"Thank you for the food!" he hears her say and they start eating breakfast in a happy silence.

That was when he realize how stupid he was minutes ago for checking his outfit. **She is blind, Koushi**, he thinks, **The heck are you thinking?! Worrying about how you look!**

Quickly he finishes the soup and expresses his thanks to her by offering to do the dishes while she gets changed. Once again, he goes over everything inside his head. Where he is going to take her, what they are going to do, will she have fun or not, everything. Those hideous onigiri, they were the most delicious ones he has ever eaten. And for a second he feels more stuffed than all the big breakfasts that he used to eat.

* * *

"I see," Sugawara says nodding her head, "So you two got along huh? That's good to hear."

"Well, thanks to you I suppose?" Daichi laughs, "Don't deny the fact that you helped him... Thank you, Sugawara-san-"

"Since I'm calling you Chicchan anyway, how about you just call me Koushi?" the setter offers.

"Okay" she smirks, "Tell me then, Koushi-san. Is it really okay for you to buy me lunch like this?"

She hears the third-year chuckle before sipping on his water. She's happy, having him showing her around places like this. Clothing stores, a park, and now this. Truly she never thought the town she lives in could be this large and beautiful. Sugawara seriously is a blessing to her life.

"You made me breakfast, it's natural that I treat you to some lunch." he claims, "We have one last place to go before I walk you home."

"Let's hit the street then!" she cheers, grabbing his hand to dash out of the restaurant.

This day has been wonderful for her and the boy is the kindest she can think of. Daichi is grateful. Things really do seem to be getting better, And it _terrifies_ her that this might just be preparation for something bad that is coming. It has been like that since her childhood and it hasn't changed even now. It's like life always want to lessen the burden that is to come by giving some kind of reward first. Like giving a child candy before telling it that the apocalypse is coming.

The sudden grip at her palms pulls Daichi back to reality. Her face heats up at the touch, surprised. "Come on." she hears Sugawara say, "You'll fall behind and get lost if you aren't careful."

She smiles, tightening her fingers around his. Apocalypse huh? Her whole life has been apocalyptic enough already. What's the worst that can happen anyway, huh? Maybe it's time she just enjoys the moment, enjoys the reward. Not just today, but the days to come as well. Maybe, late as it is, it's time to open her heart as well. It'll be fine wouldn't it? Just a slight bit. If anything turns out badly, she can just revert back instantly and pretend that nothing happened.

**That sounds like a place**, Daichi tells herself, **Yeah...**

END XI/

* * *

**Disclaimer: Only Kubota**

***laugh* You think the disclaimer would be in the intro? nope. lol**

**Thank guys! It's been a crazy week for me, and I hope next week will get better. *hope***

**Thanks for all of the support, it means a lot to me!**

**You guys are swell!**

**I'll see you next chapter mkay?**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**'ello!**

**SHIT I'VE BEEN AWAY!**

**How are you guys? :)**

**I hope you're all doing well!**

**I'm still burying my head over here which is why I've been so late on the chapter. *cries***

**Our sweet Kadinbear fell ill so this time I want her to rest rather than edit while sick so this chapter's grammar and such might be a little bit off but hey! I'm always open for review on grammar and stuff lol**

**Kadinbear you sweet little pea, I hope you get well soon!**

**ALSO! Shout out to Sealandismagical, PhoenixRage 92, Forgetful Insanity, whoo23thumper for the follow and favourite guys! THANK YOU, AWESOME PPL!**

**Now then, the long chapter to make up for all the time that I've been dead lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: KUBOTA! :)))) **

* * *

Sugawara gets out of the room, making sure to close the door with the least amount of creaking possible. He lets out a sigh as he fully walks out of her apartment. It's been a wonderful day, for him, and hopefully, for Chicchan as well.

The setter shakes his head. He knows. He understands the fact that this feeling he is half-assedly trying to get rid of might never be replied but the fact that she suddenly fell asleep with a smile on her face as he was cleaning up the dishes from dinner rips Sugawara's heart apart.

Her smiles kill him. How bright they are that his eyes become blind. And how knowing those smile will cease to be the moment she lays her eyes on Nishinoya

To be honest, he doesn't know how their setter thinks about Shimizu but at least he is certain that the boy means nothing more than friend when they talk about Chicchan. And Chicchan herself knows this too.

She deserves more than this, a voice inside his head says.

I know, he mentally scolds. Of course he knows that. If it wasn't for Chicchan constant effort to win Nishinoya's heart...

"Eh? Suga-san?"

He turns towards the voice, not a bit surprised.

"Hey, Nishinoya", Sugawara says.

"Whatchu doin' he- Ahhhh you just hanged out with Chicchan right?"

"Yeah", he nods, "She's sleeping"

"Must have been an awesome day for the two of you", the libero comments, grinning. The light in his eyes flare up a little. He seems excited.

Suddenly, the setter feels threatened. She deserves more than this... He cracks a forced smile and tap his hand on the second-year's shoulder as he walks pass him.

"Nishinoya", Sugawara calls, "I might not win. But that doesn't mean I won't try", he says, continue straight down the street. His stride wide, face red.

He let out a breath, and along, a light laugh.

Darn..., he thinks, And I went and let it slip huh?

The setter regrets.

He shouldn't have made that claim. He should have tried a little harder to get rid of this feeling.

His chest feel lighter. Much lighter than it has been these past few days and especially today.

Another smile finds its way between his lips.

He does regret his words.

But that doesn't mean he meant anything less than what he said. And intend to do anything less either.

* * *

"Teach me how to do a receive like yours" is what he said but… suddenly being told like that… And it's not like she can explain what she does so easily for learning purpose anyway….

Instinct, should she say?

Daichi has been doing this kind of thing since she's little so it's safe to say it's in her blood to act when the ball is spiked or served. Certainly being able to read the ball's drop point would help him tremendously on defense job. But teaching something like this has never cross her mind, like, EVER.

"You okay, Chicchan?", Yuu's voice comes abruptly and Daichi flinches, forcefully pulled back to reality, "You've been spacing off since a while ago"

"Oh, er, sorry. What were you saying?", she asks.

They have been going home together since the time they had dinner together and he found out they live extremely close to each other. She turned down the offer already (and regretted every moment of it after) but somehow he saw her at the supermarket nearby and instantly offered his help carrying the grocery bags. Guess it started from there, with him and her just kind of sort of casually walking home together like now.

He seems to be surprised that she has been practicing cooking lately. It was a plan Kiyoko and she had. In order to up the team's spirit, they would do something nice for the team. Apparently the manager is going to do something with the banner she found while cleaning the closet so Daichi, on the other hand, would cook the guys something tasty. (She is pretty sure Koushi-san was just being nice when he said the breakfast she made was delicious)

In the years of her childhood, short as it is, her mother would always cook her something nice whenever she's sad or when she did something praiseworthy. The girl figure this should be the perfect way to cover all ends whatever the match's result turns out to be. It's not like she doesn't believe in the guys' skill or spirit. It's just- she just want to be the one to be there for them whatever the result turn out to be. A congratulation party when they lost the match doesn't seem like a good idea so simple dinner with delicious dishes for both cases seem pretty safe. Plus, she made luck charms for them as well so it should be fine.

"Chicchan. Earth to Chicchan", again she hears him say and jumps

"Sorry", Daichi cringes, "What was that again, Nishinoya?"

"I was talking about how I should go about the receive", the libero laughs, "Your way of going about it is a hella harder than I thought"

The girl sighs, smiling awkwardly, "Have you tried listening to the other players' footsteps?"

"Well I did", he mulls, "It's easier than listening to the ball's speed but still it's hard with how we are practicing. Everyone runs all over the place and all. Plus Shouyou isn't that easy to follow"

Daichi falls silent. True. Fact is she only uses her "ability" in the real match and most of it is from Granddad Ukai's teaching-

That's it!

Granddad Ukai!

"I know what to do", she grins pulling the phone out and punches the former coach's home number

"Who's this?", his voice rings nostalgically almost making her eyes tear up

"Pops? 's me Daichi!", the girl calls joyously

"Oh! Hey, kiddo! How's going over there? Karasuno nice to ya? What year are you now again, second?"

Daichi nods to herself, excited, "You got it", she says, "So I got news for you. You know about Keishin coaching the team here right? Well I'm kinda helping him out a bit. And I have a problem"

"Did the brat do something to ya?", The old man asks

"No no", hastily she answers, the heck is he thinking?, "It's about my... skill? I'm planning to teach it to someone but you see, I can't. Since his condition isn't like mine so any suggestion?"

Daichi hears a hum on the other side before the former coach asks again, "Well is it the Nishinoya brat?"

"Maybe?", she giggles knowing full well that the man is planning to tease her again. He's kind of the only one right now (Kiyoko aside) knows about her feeling for Yuu. Hell the man told her about the libero himself. Always praising how Yuu's instinct is top-notch, and claiming that hers is even bettter than his.

"Well there ain't really a particular way to go about the technique, child", he sighs unfortunately, "You are able to do what you do because of who you are. You can't see straight so you utilized all of your senses to the max. Just that. This kind of thing takes time and do remember you practiced for 8 years. This kid has like three weeks to get used to it. It's not gonna work if you push it too far"

"I came up with a possible way to learn it but it's pretty dangerous so I don't know about it yet. I mean he'll have to basically become kind of like me-"

"No. That's not gonna cut it. 't kid's used to his sight for 18 years now, taking it away would only sabotage whatever skill he has. I say you use his eyes to the maximum. It's his sight that help him assess the ball anyway"

"I see…", The girl smiles, "So we don't exchange the ears for the eyes. But make them work for each other, huh. Thanks Pops!"

"Anything for you"

He hangs up, and Daichi puts the phone away.

"Who was that?", she hears the libero asks.

"The former coach Ukai", bluntly she answers.

Yuu did something of a gasp she supposed, can't really hear him over the aching in her ears. Darn, Granddad has some vocal cord.

So apparently they need to work on both the ears AND the eyes. Then rather than making him listen to the sound ONLY, she should start letting him see how each spike would sound?

Well that is a different way to go about it but it might just work on him.

Evidently since he has a sight, contrary to her.

"Hey, Nishinoya", Daichi voices, tugging on his messenger bag, "Do you have any matches on DVD?"

"Yeah I do", he says, "What about it?"

The girl nods, "Good", she smirk, "Re-watch them all. If you have a headphone, use it. Observe how the sound is different with each hit on the ball. Don't miss anything. At practice, do the same. You've got your eyes. It's better to use them. I don't so I'll have to leave with this", she points at her eyes, "Also, this time the four power house is Aoba Josai, I hear you had a practice match with them? There's Dateko too, and Shitarorizawa, and Wakutani Minami. So far that is"

The libero "hmmmm" seemingly pondering about this. "Coach told us about this the other day too"

Daichi clicks her tongue and crosses arms in front of her chest. "Coach told us my ass", she growls, "I handed him those research mind you"

Yuu snickers and she finds herself instantly embarrassed. It's been a week already but she still can't get

used to this feeling yet, having him next to her side. He did say that it's dangerous for her to walk home alone but still…. (Kiyoko on the other hand seems really excited about this. "Take the offer", she says…. "Be bold about it", she says...)

Who knows that the quiet Kiyoko can be so bold…

Well, the manager did help with the lucky charm and the cooking lesson so it isn't her place to complain or anything…. Arghhhhhhh! It's not that easy ok? When your crush is like literally ten centimeters away.

"Well, we're here", Yuu states

The girl nods. They reached her apartment sooner than she thought.

Saying a "goodnight", she goes inside. Well, there are still those charms to work on anyway. Tomorrow, she'll bring them to the guys. Hope they like it. Daichi smiles and begins her work the moment she set down her bag pack.

* * *

"Enoshita, do me a favor and drop dead", Daichi says the moment she sees her classmate walk out the club room.

SO she finished the lucky charms, and so she brings it with her like right now. And yet, thanks to him and Tanaka the dumbass, her excitement of giving these babies out dropped like a bomb.

And like a bomb, it explodes, big time.

Her classmate seems surprised at her outburst. Well he's not the one staying up all night picking needles into his hands. So he has no right to be anything but sorry.

Growling, the girl drags herself back to the gym.

"Nishinoya", she half calls half yawns, "Grab a ball. We're practicing elsewhere today"

"Alright!", he responses and Daichi nods, waiting for him to get what he needs.

Wonder how Yuu is doing with his practice. Even though she did tell him to watch all the DVDs he have, the girl isn't really sure how he's holding up. This really is the first time she ever teach anyone like this. Even Daichi herself didn't practice like this.

"How did you do with the DVDs?", she asks splashing water on her face to wake herself up. Damn Enoshita, those freaking charm took her the whole night!, "Is it too hard for you?"

"It is kind of hard", Yuu answers, "But it feels really possible"

Daichi smiles, "'s that so? That's the right stuff then. Alright. Today I'll show you a principle that I base my skill on. It's really easy to understand. Just don't let the ball touch the ground. The end. Here"

She takes the ball from him, touching the side wall of the gym to make sure she doesn't crashes into it herself before moving away around five feets for safety measure. After Daichi determined that it is safe, she doubles back to the space behind the libero. Taking in a deep breath, she tosses the ball up high and make a jump. It sting where her palm touches the rough surface of the object but she buries the feeling to the back of her head and pushes the force out of her arm.

The ball hits the wall, ricochets and she dashes forward, assessing. It's too far to for her to do a proper receive with her arms. Legs it is then.

Daichi crouches down, spreading her left leg and kicks the ball back to the wall. Again, it ricochets going for the right and she rolls towards the drop point slashing her arm at the object.

It wasn't strong enough of a force it seems since the ball stop bouncing the moment it hit the wall again. It falls on the ground, rolling slowly before actually coming to a stop.

"That's awesome, Chicchan! You're like awesome! Like "WHoos!" and stuff!", the libero exclaims and her face heats up.

Grabs her drink, she immediately opens the cap and lean her head back a bit before pouring it down her face (gotta find a way to cool the redness away from it without the libero knowing). She thought her plan would work until the substance got inside her freaking nose.

The girl chokes, instantly coughing and sneezing the water out of her system. Wheezing, she grasps for air, each time she breathes, her lungs burn.

"Whatchu do that for?!", Yuu squeaks

"T-There's no tab nearby so… I just", Daichi says embarrassed.

"Well don't look up then! Why you go pouring water into your nose like that for?", she hears him scolds and right after that, something soft lands on her head and touches the skin on her face as the feint feeling of his hand lingers on her head. A towel, she confirms after physical contact with the thing, "It's almost summer so don't do pouring cold water on yourself in this kind of heat. You'll get a cold, got it?"

"Sorry. T-Thanks", Daichi smiles (or at least try to), nodding rapidly

"There's no need to nod so many times either", the libero chuckles, "You looks like the dog decoration they put on the car"

The fuck?, she pouts. Just seconds ago it was so sweet and now suddenly he's comparing to a decoration? A dog too at that?!

And to add to that Yuu saw her whole bloody coughing, sneezing, and gagging act.

Daichi feels like crying. Her most unsightly self shown right in front of the one she likes so much. Look down, you dumbass!, the girl chastises herself, why you fucking went and look up?! You can pour water on your face looking down too can't ya?! Fucking retard!

"I heard you ask the coach to film the other members' serves and spikes?", Yuu starts as she shrugs at his words.

She got the idea from Tobio so it's not really her original idea or anything. She also did suggest Ukai to let them so some stamina training but it seems the only place they can do that is going to Hinata house it seems (which make it kind of impossible during the Golden week). But the blond man did say he would try that during the training from now on before they enter the Inter High. Well, it's up to him then she supposes.

"Anyway, Nishinoya, you trying practicing like this for about three or four hours before moving back to train with the team okay?", Daichi instructs.

"What about you?"

She waves at the direction of Sugawara who greeted her before saying, "I got some stuff to do so I'll run home first. See ya"

"See ya, Chicchan", and the libero replies.

"Yes?", Daichi picks up the phone throwing the charms under her bed. No use for them anymore thanks to Stupid Tanaka and Enoshita the retard….

"Ms. Kubota", the other line says

"Oh. Yes, what is it?", she asks

"We found clue regarding your mother. I'll send it to you as soon as I'm done recording them"

Smiling, she replies, "Thank you. I'll be looking forwards to hearing it"

"Ms. Kubota this isn't good news. I'm sorry. I tried to contact your father first but I can't seem to reach him", the sound of her helper turns grave

She sits down, her brain start to hurt. Speaking of which she haven't been able to contact her father since Golden Week either. She just assumed that he went on a vacation like usual or maybe even a business trip but recently the bank gave her a call too about his account.

"What do you mean this is not good news?", she demands answer

"The last lead we have on your mother was from an inmate who claimed to be your mother cellmate so I'm just saying this to prepare you, Ms. Kubota. Your mother might not be the woman you think her to be"

"Deciding that it's my job", the girl scoffs, "Thank you for your work. Good night"

Putting the phone down Daichi crawls into bed. What the guy said earlier haunts her mind, defeating all and every one of her attempts to put his words out. She puts on the head phone and forces herself to sleep.

"Sayonara no natsu" plays and she block all thoughts out of her mind just focusing on the music.

It's fine, she thinks, Mom has never fail me when I was a kid. It'll be fine

And slowly, her eyelids fall heavy with each second ticks by of her thinking about practice menu for the Karasuno lots.

END XII/

* * *

** HOLY THAT WAS A LOT OF WORDS LOL**

**Thank you so much for being so patient with me. I can't guarantee much but I will try and update as soon as I have time!**

**You are awesome folks! **

**Thanks! And wish you all the best of health :)))**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHEERS PEOPLE! Finals are coming Noooooooo**

**How is your weekend? I've been travelling around and meeting new interesting people. It's so lonely here sometimes even when you're around so many people, you know what I mean?**

**I want some times to write story! *cries***

**Also, new follower! Let us give a big shout out to navybluebookworm! Welcome to my story, mate! Hope you have a good time!**

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's the new chapter, folks!**

**Disclaimer: Daichi**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Daichi smiles, enjoying the slight breeze on her face.

_"When I was walking down a slope in the morning, I saw you smiling innocently ahead. Today, too, I couldn't bring myself to say "Good morning" to you. Just why can't I act normally in front of you?"_ she sings.

"You seem happy." Yuu's word rings through the silent air and she tilts her head towards him, pulling the stray lock of her hair back behind her ear, unconsciously biting her lower lip with a grin, "That's a nice song by the way."

"It's in the disc that Koushi-san gave me." she says, "First match debut memento he said. What about you? You stay back late to practice too right?"

"Yeah, well it's almost the start of the tournament," the libero laughs, "too fire up, ya know! I'll be ready for anything come my way!"

"'S'gonna be my first official game." Daichi nods at his word, whispers to the air, "Would I be ok, I wonder?"

"You won't be ok," the boys clicks his tongue, "You'll be _awesome_, Chicchan. We'll do this together okay? The team is here for you too"

The girl chuckles, pushing her feet off the ground and letting the swing she sits on swing back and forth, back and forth as the gentle wind from before now turns to be sudden night gust. Summer days are coming with the constant heat as a reminder. And yet, without fail, night fall always manage to slip into the atmosphere some of the spring's lingering icyness.

"You alright?" she hears the boy asks and stops the swing. Jumping onto the ground, Daichi rubs her arms and crack an awkward chortle.

"Colder than I thought." she answers.

And instantly Yuu offers, "Want my coat? It stinks though." he says with a laugh. She blushes, her face warm. Her heart races but with a deep breath she instantly calms it down. Yuu... Being closer to him days by days, exposed to his personality make her happier. She feels lighter and it seems that everyday when she wakes up, there is something to look forwards to. Daichi starts to trust people a little bit more, laughing at the smallest and simplest things, chucking almost half the times Hinata and Tobio have their silly fights. Though she is well aware of how the defense she set up before is coming down, she let it. She started to reply to the simple "Good morning"s from Yatsumoto, and despite the fact that this caused the boy to be spooked, it is undeniable that he too is happy with her change of mood as well.

Cold wind swishes past and her body reacts, shuddering.

"It's fine." Daichi wanted to say, turning down Yuu's offer but was not able to.

She didn't_ have_ to.

The smooth fabric touches her skin just moment before a overflowing scent of outside enters her nose. A little bit foggy, muddy, and a lot of refreshing. It is true that along the line, there is a hint of sweat but it might be faint or it might be that she got used to the gym where they trained too long already. And she thinks to herself,** "I can get use to this"**

"T-Thanks." Daichi mutters, pulling up the zip of his coat. The fiber that absorbed the libero's body temperature hugs her skin, spreading happiness deep into her heart, wrapping the scent around her as well. Contrast to her imagination, Yuu's jacket seems to fit her just right . And here she thought guys' coat would be bigge-

Wait...

"Nishinoya?" the girls calls.

"Yeah. Whassup?" he replies.

"How tall are you?"

"159.3 cm."

"Tiny." she blurts out, instantly covering her mouth with her hands. Though it was most likely a vain effort. Yuu didn't say a thing. Unlike what she thought. Thinking that he would jump up and down shouting at her for it, but he did nothing. "What's wrong, Nishinoya?" the girl touches his hand, tightening her grip around his wrist once she locates it.

"It starts in just a few more days." Yuu utters.

"Yeah." she nods, muttering. His head is in the game now, Daichi can tell. Yuu is always like that. He is loud and hyper and energetic and all the things that anyone would call him with that hair of his (even with her eyes she can still make out a tint of blonde amongst the dark shade of his head. Yuu ain't no goody fucking two shoes, that's for sure.) but whenever he stands on that court, when the crowd cheers and screams, his voice dies down, only his passion speaks. The way he compresses all that power, all those reactions, all that instinct of his into a silent and overwhelming aura that allows him to stop balls that go at speed too fast for the eyes to see, and the sounds that his footsteps make then, they always manage to nail her heart. So beautiful that it hurts. It makes her want to stand up with her hands awkwardly covering the subconscious smile plastered on her face, breathless with excitement and joy. How the sound of the ball hitting the ground where she predicted never comes and instead it was Yuu's almost unrecognizable footsteps that left its blank interval within the air as if he flew to where the ball was with the speed of light to save it. Magical, is all she can use to describe it. He makes her wants to play again. He makes her want to stand on that court, to compete, to do something more than just accepting her condition and sit there waiting.

And now that they have Asahi-san back with all the first-years alongside them, Karasuno has a whole _arsenal_ to use. Just thinking about the possibilities have her pumped up.

**Be ready, Tohru**, she smirks, **We'll beat you to crap.**

* * *

Nishinoya doubles back and forth in the club room. He _should_ have called her. His house is _five minutes_ away from hers and for some reason he didn't call her.

"Anything?" the coach asks and Nishinoya shakes his head disappointedly.

He has been trying to phone her for nearly an hour now and if she doesn't reply they'll have to go without her. **"I'm not your manager or anything, why wait for me?"**, she'll probably say something like that. Knowing Chicchan and her tendency to thinks about stuff like this...

"_Damn it,_" the libero scowls, "why didn't I call her?!"

"There's no helping it then." the coach finally claims, confirming what he fears most, "we're going without her."

"Wait," Nishinoya voices, just in time to notice Suga-san was saying the same thing, "Just another five minutes. Let's give her another five minutes"

"We have the first game, Nishinoya." the blond man shakes his head. "We can't wait any longer. It's not right to make the team late because of one person. Teacher, if you please."

"Alright." Takechan says with saddened eyes as they climb up the van.

Hesitantly, Nishinoya sits down, unhappy with the coach's decision, but understood. They should wait for Chicchan still. What is she gonna do when she found out they left her and went ahead? Her image of the team is bad enough already they shouldn't make it any worse.

"I know what you're thinking, Nishinoya." Suga-san's voice rings next to his ear, "Have a little faith on her. Chicchan will be there. It's true that she feels left out but she understands this team enough to know how much we are counting on her. And I think that even just a little, she is trusting us more now. She'll be there."

He nods, opening his phone to leave Chicchan a voice message. **"That's right."** he scolds himself,** "I should not doubt her. She's our friend. She'll be there."** The word "friend" startles his heart for a short while before he shakes the feeling off. And as the bus runs the libero settles himself into the seat. What they have to focus on, what he has to focus now, isn't Chicchan. It's Tokonami. They'll win the first match and once again face Datekou. This time they won't fail.

* * *

SHIT!

SHITSHITSHITSHIT!

First day of the freaking tournament and she's late! Like _an hour_ late!

Yuu said they were already on the way to the gym and they wanted her there. And she is not even _one percent_ ready or at least even in her _right mind_ at the moment. Fuck the fucking alarm clock!

Daichi dashes out of the room, instantly doubles back for her bag that she forgets in her moment of rush.

A phone call comes from Ukai as soon as she runs out of the apartment and Daichi curses, punching the answer button.

"Yeah?" she says

"Where are you, brat?! We're almost reaching the gym now!"

Aw shit he sounds pissed.

"I'll take the bus! Sorry. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Alright. We'll head there first. Make sure to call me when you're there"

"Alright." Daichi nods to herself, "Sorry again."

Settling herself down on the seat, she waits for the bus to run. Half an hour, that'll be a little bit later than the first half of the first set. Will the boys be oka- _No_. They are strong. They'll be fine. Besides she isn't their babysitter or anything. It's their job to win, not hers. She's the one there to support them, not the other way around. They are the main star of the show today.

Pulling out her phone, she speed dials number 3. The wait eats her patience up but as soon as she hears his voice, her heart calms down.

"Koushi-san?" she greets, "I'm sorry I'm running late. Can you pass the call to the Captain for me?"

"Give me a second, Chicchan." he replies

As she waits sounds of the two third-years talking to each other enters her ear before the Captain actually picks up.

"Chicchan."

"Captain," again, she greets, "How is everyone? I'm sorry I made you all worried with my tardiness. I might miss at least half of your game."

"We'll survive. How are you though?"

"I'll be there soon. But before that, I have something to ask you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Did you receive the USB from Koushi-san?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for the information."

"Then…"

"Then?"

"Captain, this might come off very cocky but I gathered all that information for the sake of this team. Do you understand me? Even if this is your friend, this doesn't mean you can back down even one step."

"I know. I am the captain of Karasuno, I know my job"

"Then alright. I won't be accepting any less from you. Sorry for the rude remarks."

"It's fine." The kind boy replies, the sound of his voice almost felt like there was a smile dropped there somewhere in the sentence, "We'll be in your care. I'm looking forward to your emergency counter plan actions."

Daichi hangs up, and punching the bus's "STOP" button. She gets off and dial Ukai's number. Sendai Gymnasium huh? This might actually be her first time seeing an official game.

"Yes?" the man says as she smirks leaning against the gate.

"It's me, Keishin. I'm here."

"Alright." He huffs. "Shimizu will pick you up. Hurry, the game has already started."

* * *

Daichi can't seem to contain herself at the match. Karasuno is _destroying_ Tokonami. Even though Hinata and Tobio haven't done the freak toss yet, they are pretty much putting up a really good fight against the other team.

Just as she thought, Tokonami isn't a match for the team right now. Knowing so, the fact that Karasuno isn't being careless or obnoxious in their play makes her very happy.

Tokonami isn't backing off either. They too are doing their very best to hold off Karasuno, and she compliments that.

The referee sounds the end of the first match and Daichi slips on her shoes. This might be arrogant of her but in the long run, she can't allow herself to get tired. When (and she means "when", _not_ "if") they win this game, she has to be fresh and ready for the next. She isn't someone like Hinata, that's for sure, so unlike his kind, Daichi is gonna have to save up energy. She's gotta be prepared for Dateko or worse, a team thats stronger than them.

Spikes and receives. They keep going on and on. The sounds deafen her ears quite a bit and as far as she's concerned this match is over. Neither of the teams want to lose, but based on what her ears are picking up right now, the way they move, the skills, the physical capability of it, Tokonami is still a long way from Karasuno.

A sound of impact on their side cheers are heard from members of Tokonami. Yeah, well... Karasuno ain't Dateko. **Still need to work on defense**, she mentally notes.

"DAMN IT!" Yuu shouts startling Daichi, "Next time I"ll definitely save it."

"One more! We'll turn this around!" commands the Captain and simultaneously the team roars in reply.

**Show 'em, guys**. Daichi thinks, hardly able to restrain herself to the bench,**_Win_**** this**

A spike hits Tokonami's court and she smirks pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. They won. Next is Dateko. And she's ready for whatever attack they got.

* * *

Chugging down the bottle of water, Daichi slumps down against the wall. Even now, her heart is still beating fast. What is this feeling? What is this excitement thats almost bursting her heart? What is this happiness, this wholeness that she's feeling?

"Karasuno sure was great huh?" She hears someone say from a distance.

Oh… that's right. They won. So this is what winning feels like. She hugs her legs and smiles, her chin leans upon her knees. Her hands twitches. She wants to go out there. She wants to feel how it is to stand with others on the court. She wants to know what it is to win after fighting like everything depends on it. Not just sitting on the bench, not just seeing the game through her senses, through the black and orange blurs. She wants to feel it directly, the tension, the excitement, _everything_.

Dateko also won the first round. That means they'll be going up against them next. The girl wonders how the others are doing since apparently they had quite a counter with that school before she got to the gym. It must be nerve-wracking from them. But that's what she's here for. If they break down she'll mend them up. Daichi is _their_ emergency counter plan and she doesn't intend to be anything less than that.

A sudden vibration from the phone in her pocket causes her to jerk, swearing when her elbow slams into the wall behind. Now _who_ would be calling at this moment?

"Yes?" she answers, "This is Kubota speaking."

"You won against Tokonami right? Congratz!"

_Tohru._

The girl growls at the phone, her grip tightening on the object. "What is it now?"

"I just want to congratulate my sister-"

"I _ain't_ your fucking sister. Now if you have nothing to say I'm going back to th-"

"I want to talk" he blurts.

"Well I don't.", and she scoffs back.

"I'll be at the back of the gym, waiting." were his last words before hanging up. The hell is this fucktard thinking she'll be running to where he is?! He has got to be kidding right? He can't be seriously thinking that she's that easy to fool right?!

That being said...

Tohru might be an asshole but he doesn't do needless things. The bastard has always been like that…

"Captain," she calls out pushing herself off the ground, "I'm stepping out for a bit."

"Alright."

Daichi nods at the Captain's response and stands, cracking her neck. Well, since she's gonna listen to what the jerk has to say anyway, might as well go all the way and spill all the thoughts she has about him and cut it once and for all. The girl'd rather him not calling her again, _ever_.

"_What_ is it?" Daichi grunts, "What talk?"

"Oh~ You really _do_ come", The bastard responds and she can fucking swear she's hearing a smile from his words. How many people have you hurt with that smile huh, you _punk_?!

"Be quick about this. I have a match next."

"Dateko right?" he chuckles, "Do your best, lil' sis. Karasuno is lucky you're the-"

"I don't plan on being anything close to a family with you, Tohru." Daichi sneers, "Last time I did that, it ended up pretty nicely don't you agree?"

"There you go again with that story," another laugh, "That's the story of our parents, not us-"

Daichi coughs a scoff, "_Your_ mother and _my_ dad, _punk_. Don't group them together-"

Memories flashes through her head. Just blurry colors but the sound were real enough for her blood to boil. That house, the smell, the furniture, the tone, all of it, she detests it, just as much as she hates the people living in it. The more those memories dashes through her mind, the angrier she becomes.

She tried to live. She cooperated. Dad said it would be better. And she was foolish enough to trust him. The one time she actually thinks that this might just workout...

"If I remember correctly it was _your_ father that looted _our_ mother's heart wasn't it?"

Words come from Tohru and Daichi snaps, reaching forward with a punch.

_It's his fault._

"Hey." an unfamiliar voice steps in the moment she feels a tight grip on her wrist stopping her fist from landing at the asshole's face. "What do you think you are doing to our Trashy Oikawa?"

"Iwa-chan… Stop with the nickname would you."

"It's your fault, Oikawa, you scum, that we're running late. Now pick your ass up and get back in the gym. As for you… You're with Karasuno right? Why would the manager of Karasuno try to attack our setter, hm?"

"None of your damn business!" she scowls at the uninvited one.

"Run along, little girl, before I report this to the league." the unfamiliar voice threatens.

"See you, little sister." she hears Tohru says along with his 'friend'.

She shouts as the bastard's footsteps dissapear from her hearing range, "Tohru! Karasuno will end you!"

"I'll be looking forward to that." And his voice rings back from the distance, taunting her mind the whole time she makes her way back to the team

* * *

**Another long chapter! ^^**

**I was thinking maybe I should just do these long chapters expanding over long period of time right now, you know. With school and stuff, it is literally impossible to do this weekly... ;w;**

**What do you guys think? Should I? www**

**I'll try to update sooner than this time. So ahoy! (?!)**

**Follow, Favorite and review! I'll be looking forward to new faces and comments!**

**You guys rocks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHEER, people! I'm back! OMG I'm back! Hello world! I am not dead. Yes! I thought I would though with all the tests and reports. OMG. BUT! I am back! And I have a new chapter for you! I have a week off so I'll try to post another chapter this week. PPPPPPROMISE!**

**SHOUT OUT folks! Thank you, Marshmellows and Mittens, and TheLazyHacker! Hope you are enjoying the experience!**

**OK! I've talk enough! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: KUBOTA ONLY**

* * *

Images from the past did not stop even though her meeting with Tohru was long over. It is almost like she is living them again. The blurry image and sound of all of it. The "family trip", volleyball training with Tohru, dinners, greetings before bedtime, and even the time when they simply sat in the living room roaring about father's favorite comedy show. She would always sit next to Tohru and hugs his arm while he whispers little comments on how the show sucks that makes her actually laugh rather than the puns they show in the TV. And each morning he would always skip breakfast that was made by his mom and drag her to school carrying both of their lunchboxes. He wanted the milk bread they always sell at school that time. He had always liked milk bread whilst she hates them to the point that she would physically get into a fight with him when he tried to stuff them in her mouth.

**What are these?**, she cringes, close to tears as the memories attack her composure, **When did all these happen?**

The images she deemed to be unnecessary fragments from her past now suddenly clear themselves. Images that she deems to be no longer of use and made as if they never happened. Is this the result of the years she spent trying to get the Oikawas out of her head? Did Tohru know of this? No, it's not even questionable anymore. He knows. That's why he called her out. He wanted to nullify her right before the match. "Tohru, you asshole."

"So", a voice greets mid-way, and Daichi jolts.** Yuu**, realization dawns on her along with fear.

"What did you guys talk about? You and that _Oikawa._" he continues but his voice seems so much distant than she imagined. Or maybe it was not him. Maybe it was her, Daichi realized. Her body does not feel natural at all. It's like she's only half there and her limbs are so numb that she can barely move them.

The girl falls to her knees, hardly able to sort out her thoughts.

"I-I" she stutters, "Nishinoya, I-" words don't seem to come out of her mouth. Instead it sounds more like someone being gagged, and choked, to which the girl came to understand, it was she herself who was being choked. Daichi feels her chest unusually tightening and gasps. **I can't breath**, she thinks, petrified. **What's happening to me?**, Daichi reaches around, trying to find anything to hang onto. This _never_ happened. Not even once before. Her body feels heavy and breathing is becoming a more like a workout than a simple task.

"Hey! Chicchan!" Yuu's loud voice wraps around her as she finally clings onto his shirt, gripping the fiber, frustrated that even the muddy refreshing sense of it isn't calming her down.

"Hey!" he calls again but she can't seem to grasp where he is. He would always emit a warmth that is unique to her. So why, now, is it that she can't feel any warmth at all?!

Daichi closes her eyes. The darkness seems to help. Let out a breath, she relaxes herself, enjoying the moment of silent she has with herself.

"DAICHI!"

The sound of her name startles the girl. She grabs the wrists of the hands that are put around her shoulders. Her lungs burn for some reason and Daichi coughs, struggling for air.

The tint of orange enters her vision and her mind immediately registers who it was that she is looking at.

"N-Nishinoya," she manages to say with after a wheeze.

"My god, are you okay?" his concerned voice rings through her ears as she smiles and along with a strong grip on his shoulder, she pulls herself back up against the wall.

Instantly she feels his hold on her arms and being pushed down at her attempt to stand up.

"Don't." Yuu warns, his grasp seems to have relaxed but in no way loose, "Sit here. I'll get you something to drink or something. Don't go anywhere!"

And as his words completed, the libero runs, quicker than she could protest. Daichi exhales, listening to his disappearing footsteps, doing her best to calm her heart down.

* * *

Yuu takes a long look at the girl slumping against the wall just outside the gym, the popsicle cold in his hand. She seems even worse than the time they fought.

He avoided those two for a reason, but it seems that that was not a wise decision. Whatever happened between them, it did a number on her. Chicchan is strong, that came to him as a fact. But seeing her breakdown from just a few moments ago shakes the validity of that fact violently.

The libero walks towards her and pulls off his best grin. He knows she can't see his face but at the very least, he has to convince himself that what happened earlier did not affect him. She just almost fainted, there is no reason for him to show her in anyway that he thought she was about to die on him seconds ago. It'll only freak her out further.

"Here", he presses the ice cream against her cheeks, almost bursting out a laugh when she looks startled. Sure she seems surprised, but her face color is much better now, no longer white as sheet like before.

Chicchan turns to him, smiling. An awkward smile, he notices, but a smile nonetheless.

She takes the ice gratefully, trying to open it. She fails though, most likely due to the fact that her body might not have recovered completely from her little stunt earlier. Quickly, the libero takes the popsicle back, tearing off the wrapper for her before handing it back.

"Thanks." she mumbles, taking the ice cream, face red. Yuu sits down next to Daichi, almost feeling thankful to the high power above that she can't see him and his (very possibly) red face right now. He wonders if maybe, he has been minding her business too much lately. It's almost like he's being pulled towards this girl for some reason. Somehow she seems really familiar, but he just can't pinpoint as to why. It's not the time that he spends walking home with her. Definitely not the small talks or the jokes, or the training. It's something else. Something thats almost nostalgic when she smiles.

"I'm fine, Nishinoya." Chicchan suddenly says, pulling Yuu out of his thoughts. (Fuck, even her name sounds different to him these days)

"You didn't seem like it before." he replies noticing how the atmosphere goes down with a BAM instantaneously.

"I'm fine really." the girl claims, with something like a smile on her lips as she bites on the stick.

"So you won't mind if I ask you what you and that Oikawa talked about?" Yuu says, feeling obligated to ask her. He _did_ see them together, and even though it isn't really his business to ask questions, his instinct tells him that he should. "You almost passed out after returning from a talk with him. What _happened_?"

"It's nothin-"

"_Don't_ say it's nothing." the libero scowls, more at himself than at the girl. **Why am I getting angry?** he scolds internally. "Frankly saying, I don't know anything about that guy, never planned to know, 'cept for the fact that he's famous with girls, and I hate him for that. But since this time it has to do with _you..._"

"You saw us." Daichi sighs, stating the obvious.

"Not intentionally," Yuu adds, "but I do care about how your conversation with him affected you. What happened, Chicchan?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she answers, cutting off all of his attempt.

Yuu isn't happy with it. But he lets the matter slide...for now. He doesn't want to force her. After all the steady and painstaking effort that he (and a big part on Suga-san as well) took to get her to start fitting into the team, the boy isn't ready yet to risk it all and create distrust by pushing her.

A sudden gesture comes from Chicchan and he freezes. Her warm breath slips through his shirt with a rush of camellia scent, and the libero almost shivers. His head buzzes at her touch, not giving him enough power to resist the hug.

"Thank you." he hears her say as her hold on him hardens for a flash and disappear as she stands. "You were like this even back then," she continues, "Soda gari gari kun is still your favorite, and you are still here when I needed someone most. That's enough for me. Truly, NIshinoya, thank you."

His eyebrows rise at her words, and Yuu pushes himself of the ground as soon as the girl walks past him. Something clicks in his brain but as always he can't seem to know just what.

She _knows_ him.

And supposedly, _he_ knows her too.

"Nishinoya!" Suga-san's voice jerks him back to reality and he turns towards the third-year. "The match is about to start. Let's g- You okay? You kind of seem out of it."

"Sorry," he replies, slapping senses into himself, "I'm fine. Let's go Suga-san!"

A nod from the setter and he follows, step by step hurrying back to the court.

That's right.

They're up against Dateko next.

This is the moment they have all been waiting for: their revenge. What Chicchan said bothers him a lot but at least for now, what he should do, what he_ is going to do_ is focus on the match ahead. After this, he'll have another chance to ask her what she meant.

"Let's win this." he says, grinning at the third-year who, is at the same time, grinning back.

* * *

Daichi keeps a firm wrap around the ball, hugging it to herself. Her body hasn't stop trembling yet, and she knows that she has got to keep it together now if she wants to be able to assess the game thats just a few minutes away from starting. Evidently, she didn't expect the time she spent at the Oikawas to affect her this much but, if she has to give it validity, it is understandable. After all, it feels so long ago that they become almost foreign. Probably that's why when the memories come back, the emotions packed in them came back as well. And those emotions hit her hard.

"Chicchan," she hears Koushi-san calls, "Are you ok? You have been holding that ball for so long. Do you need some rest? Tokonami must have been tough on you."

"I'm fine," Daichi smiles in return, handing him the ball, "Are you okay though? It's Dateko after all, I don't think staying here is what you want to do."

A laughter comes from the third year, a tad unexpected, "It's so strange to hear you say that", he says, "Maybe you've changed a little, Chicchan."

"Meaning?" she tilts her head.

"If it was the you who just joined Karasuno a few months ago, then you wouldn't even ask something like that." he answers, "You were always fixed on the regulars."

"Still am now." the girl shrugs, "Anyone can be a regular, I see more of that everyday practicing with all of you than anyone assumes. Especially _you_, Koushi-san. You are Karasuno's setter, like it or not." she laughs and continues, "There is no such thing as ex-regular. We, Keishin and I, choose the people who have the best percentage to win and have the will to do so as well. This match means a lot to the Cap, Asahi-san and you. I take that into consideration too when I do my analysis."

"Damn right." a sudden voice appears behind her and Daichi quickly notices the source.

"Captain." she greets, face hot from being embarrassed.

"Match is about to start. Time to gather." He orders and, before she can even protest, takes her right hand as his setter friend takes her left.

Presence of almost ten people surrounds her instantly and it takes a moment for Daichi to grasp all of this. The way they are standing, together, hands unite. Something warm sparks inside her chest as the girl feels her body calms down a little. They certainly are shouting and cheering for sure but for this one moment, all seems to her, quiet.

It feels magical. The quiet that all of their hearts bestow on each other. The sensation of standing with so many people in one circle, where everyone's hearts are aiming together towards Dateko's defeat. This is a team. And she is a part of it.

"A word from our coach advisor." the captain loudly announces.

And Daichi snickers. "Alright," she starts, "I wasn't there for you guys when you were fighting against Tokonami-"

"'s alright!", Yuu and Hinata adds.

"-but I'm here now." Daichi continues ignoring the fighting sound from the first-year couple, "It's Dateko. So what if they are an iron wall? Let's tear that Iron wall down and kick their ass."

"YEAH!" the whole team roars and breaks off with a fist-bump.

Her blood boils as she returns to the non-regular section, hand clenched still frozen with the excitement of the team's moral boost. The starting whistle blares as Daichi pulls her hair back, and takes her shoes off, setting them neatly to her side.

"Koushi-san," she inhales before requesting the third-year attention, "whenever I ask for who it was that moved on opponent side, give me a number, okay?"

"Got it." he replies.

**"Alright, Dateko."** she smirks.

Match start.

* * *

"Libero?" the girl asks for the second time.

"13." he answers instantly.

"The Captain is moving just right, so is Kageyama." Chicchan says, almost like she's in a complete trance. Sugawara stares at her posture, amazed.

"Chicchan…" he's afraid to call, worrying that he might break whatever barrier she just set up for herself to block out all distractions around them.

She looks almost like everything around the gym has nothing to do with her. Hair pulled back, bare feet, body slightly leaning forward but not tensed, her eyes closed, and as he understands from the thousand times observing her, only twitch ever so lightly to show her excitement when there is something worthy of analysis. It is as if she stripped all emotional attachment, as if her soul is on the court and not here standing alongside him anymore. The air around her feels cold, and yet the same time unbearably heated.

"_Hinata_, too fast. Think _carefully._" the girl seems to say to no one in general immediately before Hinata's spike scores by a hair, "Tobio, _control_ your aim."

This is the first time, he has seen her like this. Completely into the game like this (sure they have practice games and all but none has had her this focused). And it is almost scary how she's deadly sharp at analyzing.

"_Good,_ Yuu." she continues, instantly changes her head's direction. "_No_. Don't be stupid, you're not there yet."

Asahi's spike bounces off right away the second she finishes her sentence.

**That's right**, Sugawara reminds himself, **she's doing everything she can to help the others. I also have to do my part.**

Redirect his attention to the court, the third year too starts his own analysis of the game. He isn't going to let Dateko beat them again. Not this time. They have everything they would ever need. Asahi, Nishinoya, the freak combo, a coach, and Chicchan. There's no way they'll lose. There's no way they will _allow_ themselves to lose.

* * *

Daichi nods at the freak toss-and-spike from the first-years, and inhales a deep breath.

She feels a sudden nausea.

**What's going on?** The girl questions herself dreadfully, **My head hurts, even my **_**eyes**_** hurt. What's happening? It's only the start of the match. What's-**

Pain flares inside her eyes and Daichi has to brace herself on the wall for a second. Apparently the act didn't go unnoticed.

"Something wrong?" Koushi-san questions, pulling her up with one hand.

"Nothing." she replies. This ain't no place to get distracted. They're winning against Dateko. They_ need_ to keep this head start. Dateko isn't easy as she's seen so far, there is a reason for them to be called the Iron Wall. Karasuno is gonna need all it can get to tear down those walls.

Sure Hinata's jump and Tobio's pin-point attack is powerful, but only that will get them nowhere. They were simply stopped by that Inuoka kid for starter last time with the practice match, relying on those attacks solely would waste the talent of the other players.

Hinata is Karasuno's decoy, not the ace. And his enemy won't fall for the same trick twice. They aren't stupid. Tobio seems to be thinking the same thing. However, in order to push the decoy to best use, they have to be sure that the rest of the members can score whenever chances hit as well.

Tsukishima strikes a score and the girl smirks. That's right. They have that prickly giant too. He can be a chance for them. But his relationship with Tobio will get in the way of the match. Those two need to work on their attitude a lot for sure.

And_ Mr. Decoy_ has_ got_ to learn how to serve properly. What is _wrong _with that kid?! Don't kill the momentum, asshole!

The score isn't parting ways either. Daichi bites her lower lip impatiently. The two teams are gaining on each other too much. Karasuno needs some kind of break to skip ahead.

"Ah!" the girl squeals, grabbing her head. **The fuck is it now?!**

"Kubota." an alarmed whisper comes close and she pushes him away, decisively nods, trying her best to stand up. He's the coach. He ain't got no time to-

The trembling starts again. **No**, she thinks, terrified.

Their chance might be here. Hinata did two successful spikes with that freak tosses. The enemy is bounded to keep their eyes on him now. The decoy card is finally working. She isn't about to fucking back out _now_.

A anomaly alerts her. She thought it was a fluke at first when he blocked Hinata but apparently not. "Who just jumped?" she turns to the third-year setter, her head throbs.

"Kid's name is Aone," he answers, "7."

Aone, huh? He just jumped twice. That's some leg muscle. But that's also proof that his eyes are entirely on Hinata. dateko is bounded to. They'll want to stop Hinata. Meaning they won't keep much of an eye on the real ace.

**Alright, Keishin**, she smirks, **Show me the special training you did.**

All of the members excluding Yuu rush forwards and she clenches her hands. **Go**, Daichi cheers internally.

Her heart bounces at the sound of Asahi-san's spike hitting the other side of the court.

"Good job." she whispers, right before her legs give out. Daichi falls, barely saved by the quick reaction of the setter standing close by.

The girl's mind goes blank with white buzzing noises when she realized there is no longer blurry streaks of light in her vision. She blinks. One. Two. Three. Nothing.

"Koushi-san," she grabs the hand that is holding her up, scared, "I can't see."

"Kubota-kun!" even Takeda-sensei rushed to her side. She can hear his footsteps. Everything seems alright. Except it's _not_.

Everything is nothing but darkness. Not even the kind when she turned off the light in her room. Pitch black. Complete darkness. Suffocating her.

**No!** a scream echoes inside her head.

And she resonates it, mutters, almost cries, clinging on whatever she could, "Koushi-san, where are you? It's too dark. I can't see anything. Help me. I can't see. Help."

* * *

**Stay tune for chapter 15 ^^**

**Follow, favorite and review for more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DID IT. BARELY. OMG. ENJOY!**

* * *

Series of spiking rain down on Dateko's side, some hitting the ground, announcing to Daichi that Karasuno is winning. Right now, that's pretty much all she can hear, all she can sense. Both her head and her pupils burn, alarmingly making her breathing speed up.

**Stop it**, the girl reprimands, **don't let it get to your head!**

Nothing seems to work.

Another spike from Karasuno and the blare of horn signals her that first match has ended. **They won the first match**, she smiles.** Good job, guys.**

That's right. If they keep up this pace, they can win the next set too.

"That tall #7 and lastly that #6 managed to touch Hinata-kun's quick." Daichi hears Takeda-sensei say, Keishin seems to understand it too.

"So, we're going to start the second set with our second rotation." the coach says. "The first rotation, we directly matched up Hinata and no-eyebrows #7, so we'll shift that over two places to start."

**That's your plan huh?**, the girl nods, **only slightly, Doing this will help Hinata have more free spikes. Once that #7 is shaken off, Hinata will score more... That's good, but can the other do well with that rotation?, she wonders, It's true that this will allow more scoring chance, focusing solely on Hinata might not work... Or could it?**

"We can't let Hinata shoulder all of our burden." Asahi-san says, firm enough to assure even her, "When Hinata's at his best, we're at our best. I'll do my part as the ace."

**Good.**

Finally Asahi-san showed some guts. For goodness sake, he used to drive her crazy with his attitude. And she _did_ go crazy, close to punching him across the gym for not being able to take her seriously enough. If Koushi-san wasn't there, there was _bounded_ to be murder.

But like all the others, he improved. It took time but he improved.

Still not able to send an all-out direct spike towards her but for now, she is cool with his willingness to try and break away from his own cowardness. Guess Inter High and Nekoma did blow some changes into the team huh? How far can they go from here, the girl wonders.

"Me too!" Hinata exclaims, "I can't back attack like you, Asahi-san. So I'll score as many points as I can while I'm up front. I'll be the best decoy every!"

"Yeah, I'm counting on you." the ace responds, "And you can count on me, too."

Daichi let out a sigh, along with a small smile she has been trying to hold up. It's been so long since she have this much relief inside her heart. The feeling is so distant that the girl didn't know she is capable of feeling it anymore.

"Are you alright?" suddenly a voice comes and Daichi partly jerks up, her reflexes planning to greet the one that just came close.

"Nishinoya", she says, flabbergasted at his appearance, "I-Well, I'm..."

"You're not okay." he claims, not a trace of doubt.

"Yeah," Daichi sighs again, "but that doesn't matter-"

"Yes it _does._" the libero scolds. "Don't make it sound like you are not important."

A small interval. Her heart drops a bit at his words. **I'm important**, she tugs a lock of hair back behind her ear. No one ever say it clearly to her like that. No one.

"Tobio." she calls out, more relaxed now that the coldness of the wet towel is numbing out the heat in her head. The hard surface of the ground hurts her muscles (or will do so after today), but it is also thanks to that pain that she's able to ignore her current one.

Doesn't help with the fear though. Her heart can't calm down and even though all the effort of the team members to ignore her and focus on the tactics meeting yells nothing more than fake. She's thankful. But it doesn't help. It _doesn't_. If Daichi doesn't do something quick, she'll be consume by the fear!

"Stop it, Chicchan." she can feel Yuu trying to push her shoulder down. But it's okay. She's okay. At least she can tell that he's here, that everyone is here.

"Tobio!" Daichi says again, almost like yelling. This time she got his attention.

"Yes?" the kid answers.

"What do you plan on doing next set?" she asks. Keishin doesn't seem too happy that she's still thinking about the game when her "condition" suddenly slipped to the worst like this, and she can assure him as well that minutes ago, she wasn't even calm enough to think about anything let alone the game.

She's fine now though. She can feel them standing beside her, like they were in that circle just nearly an hour ago. Yuu right next to her. Koushi-san slightly apart. The captain alongside with Asahi-san. Hinata and Tobio hardly a meter away. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Kiyoko-san. All of their attention is on her. She can 'see' them. Even though there's no light. Even though there's only darkness right now for her, she can see them, _feel_ them, know that they are with her. Truth is, if it wasn't for the hurried footsteps from them minutes ago when she was struck down by the darkness, she wouldn't even be here, partially calmed like this.

Karasuno was the one who saved her, who held her up when she needs them to. Hinata is probably freaking out right now, Asahi-san more than the kid. The captain probably is too, but he won't show, just like Koushi-san wouldn't because they have the whole team's morale to take care of. Plus their other third-year friend isn't really helping anyway. Tanaka probably feels worried too but he wouldn't be able to say a word it out, to her at least. They don't talk, so it's fine. For what it's worth, she knows he cares too. And Yuu, He's right here, ready at any moment if she has a complaint, to tell her to rest. Always the Guardian Deity, she chuckles.

Daichi herself is a second year. She knows she can't allow whatever happening to her to affect her peers and the first-year kids mid-game like this. (Though she's pretty sure Tsukishima doesn't really care right now. If anything, he'd be 'troubled' not knowing how to react to all this)

And as the team's coach advisor. She'll have to do her part as well. Dateko means more to the others than anyone could word.

"Like everyone discussed before, we can't allow Hinata to take all the burden." Tobio explains, quite hesitantly she might add, "Asahi-san will be locked on as well. We have a solid back protection, so it is our attack that need to break through. For now, we did."

"And from now on, we will." Daichi claims.

She means every ounce of her words.

"I'm sticking with this game. Like it or not, guys." the girl continues, "I'm a part of this team. And we are going to win this _togethe.r_"

She hears the team confirming her intention with a cheer. Their hands on her back. It's assuring, she notice. It's warmer than even the happiest time she got. Almost as if they were a big family.

"Kiyoko-san," she turns to the third-year as the players return to their place on the court, "There are a few pills of aspirin in my bag. Could you please-"

"Of course", the manager instantly replies, going off to get the medicine required.

**Alright**, Daichi inhales strongly, willing the pain to the back of her head, **Second match, Dateko. We'll beat you to a pulp.**

* * *

"Tanaka, nice serve!" the captain says.

Daichi leans back against the wall, watching the game (or try to) as much as she could. The #7 on doesn't seem to be distracted by Hinata as much now, but the rotation seems to be working well enough. So far nothing seems to be out of the ordinary yet. Sure Dateko is scoring, but if the current runs this way, Karasuno can win just in time with-

BAM! a sound comes back towards their court and Daichi flinches. Asahi-san should have had that one down. Even if it is a three people block, he is used to that already. _What_ happened?

#7. It has to be that #7.

"What happened?" the girl questions no one in particular.

"#7 guards really well," Keishin answers, "That kid's reflexes are something else."

"I see." She hums. That's right, they have to do something about that #7... Come on, Asahi-san. Don't give up on us now.

The score is reaching twenty about now if she's not wrong. The match is about to hit its climax soon, especially if the two team are on deuce like this.

**Blocking point! Nice!**, she cheers internally at the collaboration of Tsukishima and the ace. To be honest she was actually sweating quite a bit when they got a one touch on Asahi-san.

Tanaka strike down another hit at Dateko and scores. That guy actually does really well, more so that she expects him to. Is it because she's not watching him as carefully? Hinata and Tobio are their secret weapon but in the Nekoma game they lost mostly because of that same weapon. On the other hand, Tanaka doesn't really stand out much in the game but scores pretty evenly and has a constant record.

**Interesting**, the girl smirks. **Could it be that this guy will turn out to be their secret weapon someday?**

Hinata is upfront now, and he scores. Just as expected.

Dateko instantly scores back. **Damn. Don't chicken out now, Daichi. Keep away from the tunnel vision. They are doing okay. They are doing okay**, she chants.

"It's okay." Keishin assures, "The freak combo still works!"

A closed score by Hinata and the girl mentally notes down to remember to give the kid a pat on the back later. **Match point, guys. Go slowly.**

In this kind of time it's not safe to say where the game will end up to. Dateko is only three score away from the deuce and that will only drive them nuts. There is it. The climax. Karasuno can win anytime and their opponent knows that, which is why from now on it's not gonna be easy for the guys to get the ball across.

**Come on**, Daichi roars inside, **One more point!**

"Hinata is in the back now," Koushi-san comments (or reports, she can't really tell by his tone), "And Dateko's #7 is up front."

"It's okay", the girl says, "It's o-

She never gets to finish her sentence. An out-of-bound serve from Hinata got her stood up, almost marching into the court to kill him. "That moron!" Daichi growls, "What time is it now that he thinks he should miss a serve?!"

"Chicchan, calm down." the third-year setter pats her back, trying to alleviate the situation, "Hinata must be nervous, that's all."

"Yeah. Well he'd better not be or I'll _show_ him what it means to be nervous the next time he pulls a stunt like this." she curtly spits back a statement.

Okay, so it isn't good for her to get anxious about all of this like that considering her position but... she just can't help it! She knows how much this game means to the second and third-years in the team and if this kid is the cause to destruction of their game, she's gonna have him know exactly how destructive she's gonna get when they head back.

Dateko is two score away from them now, thanks to a certain Mr. Decoy.

"The ace is there, we'll be fine." the kid claims.

"Hinata, be quiet for a bit." Daichi huffs, hearing Koushi-san warning the first-year boy to do the same thing. He knows what's in store for the kid if he doesn't shut up.

Sometimes, she actually wonders how bad her rage would get if the setter wasn't there to stop her.

Daichi clenches her fist as she observes each players. They're still fine. But is fine enough?

SHIT! The-

"He saved it!" someone from the audience says and she drops back down, her heart still races but at least now calmer after the close safe from their libero.

Nice one, Yuu.

"Cover for me!" he shouts.

"Left! One more!" Asahi-san yells immediately.

**Go Asahi-san. Last point. Don't let them stop you.**

A joust, she realizes, just in time to know that the ball isn't falling on Dateko's court.

"YUU!" she yells, calling out to their libero.

Daichi can almost see him during that instant. The tint of orange spreads through her vision, light floods in, and the girl notices that her eyes are no longer giving out on her.

The colors have come back. The light. The blurry vision. Everything is back.

"His foot?!" she hears the audience cheers. Daichi grabs on her jacket, almost feel like crying. **You did it, Yuu**, she cheers, **Finally, you got it.**

Another spike from the ace and she holds her breath. The ball rolls on the thin line of the net. Then the light tap on the side of Dateko's court signals her.

They won.

They _won._

"We won." she says to the manager, "Kiyoko-san, we won!"

"We did," the girl smiles back, tapping her arms, "Let's clean up and hurry of here."

Nodding, Daichi stands, grabbing her back and the guys' drinks. It's different. Not like when they won against Tokonami.

It's sweet, she marvels at the discovery, victory is sweet.

"Chicchan!" the girl turns back, recognizing the voice.

"Congratulation, Nishinoya." she says, smiling.

"Thank you, Chicchan!" the libero exclaims, "We couldn't have done it without you!"

"You were finally able to do that receive." Daichi replies, her face getting hotter by the close proximity of the boy. She was so happy for a second there she completely forgot about her feelings towards Yuu.

"I'll keep practicing until I've mastered it but for now, your technique saved our asses!" he says, excited.

"That's right!" Koushi-san chimes in, "Thanks, Chicchan."

"Thank you so much!" and the first-year combo decides they want a part too.

Releasing her hair from the bounding, Daichi tugs at her shirt.

"Y-You're welcome." the girl stutters, almost too happy to say a proper word.

She hears laughter coming from the direction of the team, and struggles to hide her embarrassment from them. These guys... She's so glad that she met these guys. Really glad...

"Let's go, Chicchan," Kiyoko-san steps in to save the day, whispering at her ears, "You've got cooking to do right? Come on, I'll help."

Nodding at the manager, she waves goodbye at the team and rushes to the bus stop.

Tomorrow, they're up against Aoba Johsai.

Tomorrow they'll show Tohru what is defeat.

Tomorrow.

* * *

"I'll go back to the school okay?" Kiyoko-san announces, keeping the door partly open.

"Okay! Ah! Kiyoko-san, can you please get the drinks on the way back? Calpis or Olong tea, whatever you want." Daichi calls out

"Sure!"and after the answer, she hears the door shuts.

The smell of food tempts her and out of the right she claims on herself as the maker, Daichi slips a bite for taste test.

**Uhm! Taste just fine**, she thinks, happy.

True to her words, she's finally making the guys some dinner. It's their first big win after all and that's call for celebration.

"Sorry for intruding!" Koushi-san's voice hits her like a rock. That's way faster than she thought they'd be here!

"Sorry for intruding!" the captain follows

And a few other voices repeat, "Sorry!"

"Ouch." The first-year says, and his personal shadow instantly squeaks.

"Tsukki!"

"Haha! Tsukishima hit his head, so dumb!" Hinata laughs, probably was flailing all over the place too for Daichi can here the second-year telling him to hurry his ass up and get out of the way.

"Hey you little-"

"Be quiet, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima grunts.

"Sorry, Tsukki..." right away, Yamaguchi apologetically adds.

"The house is so small..." Asahi-san drops his comment.

And followed is "Asahi!" - a warning from the cap.

"Oh, sorry!" their ace retracts, his voice drown in the sound of other players trying to figure out where to put all of the shoes.

Series of voice enters her ears and sounds of footsteps come faster towards her.

"Nice smell!" she hears them exclaims.

"I know, right?" Koushi-san laughs, making her blush. What is he saying, being proud and all that? "Ah, Chicchan! I'll just put the drink in the fridge okay?"

"Please do!" Daichi answers, shouting out from the kitchen.

"Clean your hands first!" the captain orders, almost like a father to his children. And Daichi chuckles. Seeing them so close with each other like this make her happy. Suddenly the house become different as well. It's so quiet normally but today it's so lively. Almost like a foreign place to her. Good foreign.

"Hey don't get water on my shirt, stupid Hinata!" Tobio's voice resonates from the bathroom.

"Don't hog the sink to yourself then, idiot! I gotta go to the bathroom too!" Hinata returns the complaint, shouting.

"You lots stop it!" Tanaka's frightened scream joins in, and Daichi makes a not-so-wild guess that the Captain was in the waiting line down the hall when the fight started. Bad news for anyone if the captain is mad.

It's so funny though how the two first-year always manage to ends up fighting at any chance they get, and yet on the court they work so well together. The irony is so big that it's almost unbelievable.

"Here," the sudden appearance of Yuu next to her alerts Daichi quite a tad when he snatches the flip from her, "Lemme help!"

"Nishinoya! I-It's alright." she says, trying to take back the cooking tool.

"Come on!" he continues, "You helped us the entire game already. At least lemme help you get the dishes out!"

Daichi laughs. Yuu's serious in the weirdest things. She's happy though, with him alongside her like this, it's like the that day w-

"What did you say, Tsukishima?!" Again, Tobio's voice rings through the house and Daichi is forced to hand the dishes to Yuu.

"SHUT IT, YOU LIL' SHIT!" she roars, stomping towards the bathroom. "You're bothering the neighbors so keep it down or I'll kill you!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hinata squeaks.

After she signals the one who is done with cleaning up to hurry on inside, Daichi returns to the kitchen only to realize that Yuu is no longer there as well as the dishes. That Tobio. Her alone time with him and you fuckin'-

"Come on, Chicchan!" the libero excitedly says, "Let's dig in already!"

Giving up her rage, Daichi nods, grinning as the captain scolds Tanaka and Yuu to wait for the others too. That's right. She's not alone anymore. She's not lonely in this house anymore. She has them. She has the team there for her when she needs. A place to return to, she smiles. Daichi just never thought she'd find it in Karasuno or in this chaotic makeshift team of weirdos like this. But the fact is, she did.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: KUBOTA. **

**FOR SOME REASON I'M WRITING ALL IN CAPITAL! HELP! MY KEYBOARD IS BROKEN! NOOOOOO! I'LL FIX THIS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER T^T**

**IF NO YALL MIGHT ALL BE READING EVERYTHING IN CAPSLOCK...**

**UNTIL THEN FOLKS! YALL SWELL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS! I'm back! School just started again and OMG is it crazy! Sometimes I regret going to where I am for how much nighters I'm pulling for it lol. But of course, I'm a perfectionist so the fault's on me as well. **

**Here's the new chapter. I already got one more in store but that still need a lot of fixing to go and the school ain't cooperation with me. Booooo!**

**Oh whale! www **

**Enjoy this guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Kubota.**

* * *

"Alright! Eat up!" Daichi announces. And just as hungry wolves waiting for the firing signal, the group instantly charges at anything they can see on the table after she gave them the green light.

"Thank you for the meal!" she hears them shouts, smiling as she closes the door behind her.

**Nice weather**, the girl sighs, little by little taking in the calmness of the night. Good thing she already ate before since she sincerely doubts that with that much menace they're emitting when they aimed for the food that she would be able to get a bite, if any at all.

"Aren't you eating?" Yuu's voice suddenly comes from behind her back. Daichi turns back, greeting him with a chuckle.

"I already ate," she answers, "What about you though?"

"I fought for my share!" the libero exclaims proudly.

"And you won?"

"Bet I did!" he ends it with a laughter.

**Such excitement**, she laughs. To think that just a few months ago Daichi never thought that she would be standing here, talking to him like this. Even though their class were just a mere two meters apart, the girl never really had the courage to take a step towards that door and talk to him. Always running away, always hiding from the things she wanted the most.

"Nishinoya," she calls, tugging on his shirt.

And he answers with a "Hm?"

"How does it feel to see?" Daichi asks.

The libero goes quiet for quite a while before he replies, "I don't know." Daichi bets he's shrugging right now, Ennoshita always mentions that Yuu would shrug when he say this kind of line. She didn't buy it at first, but now? She'd believe almost anything.

"I mean I've got to admit it's really cool," he continues, "since you know, I can see where the opponent's ball is gonna go. But aside from that, I don't know."

"I see." she smiles, "Did you know I used to be able to see too?"

"Seriously?!" the libero exclaims.

"Seriously," she chuckles back, "I don't really remember all of the things that I saw though. I didn't know I'd lose my sight so I never thought of remembering every little thing. I was always an ungrateful brat when I was small."

"Nonsense!" Yuu disagrees, "But I bet you'd be _awesome_ if you have both your skills and your eyes. I mean _come on_, you're pretty badass right now, imagine you _with_ sight"

Daichi hums. She never thought of it that way. Most of the skill she has right now is due to her not being able to see so if she had been able to see, she wouldn't be where she is right now... If she had had her vision, would she still have found her way to this team? To Yuu?

The thought of a different life charms Daichi's attention from the place she's standing at. That's right. If she didn't lose her eyesight, probably none of this would have happened. Her parents would not have get divorced, she would not have been introduced to the Oikawas, she wouldn't have come to Miyagi either. She wouldn't have met Keishin, wouldn't have played volleyball, would have been studying in an international high school somewhere in Napier.

"Hey Nishinoya," she calls again. And once again, the libero makes a sound to suggest that he's listening, "Do you think it's good that I can't see?"

"What kind of question is that?" the libero laughs, chomping down the food as she holds on to the Calpis cup he handed her.

"I don't know. Just asking." Daichi shrugs. Shit, now she too is getting used to the routine of shrugging.

"Never really thought about it," he says, "But I'd say that you're here because of your special gift due to your eyes right? That's good enough for me!"

**That's good enough for you**, the girl feels her heart warming inside. "Thanks." She grins, "You're still nice as always."

"About that too, Chicchan," the libero voices, quiet and hesitant, "What do you mean when you said that?"

"You're nice? I mean you're a good person? A good heart? Good personality?"

"No, not that!" Yuu counters with a laugh, "I mean you make it sound like you know me or something. Did we meet somewhere before?"

"You don't remember?" Daichi gasps. **He doesn't remember.**

The girl doesn't know what to feel. He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember jackshit! Yuu, you've got to be kidding me right?!

Well it's true that their meeting wasn't long enough for him to remember her... maybe. At least she's not stupid for assuming that he hasn't completely forgot about her right?

What has he done these years that he entirely wiped her _existence_ out of his mind?

"I mean I think I should have remembered you, but I don't think I do... Wait, that doesn't sound right. Chicchan, did that sound right?"

"Hahaha," Daichi laughs, "You said the same thing too when you let me piggyback ride you to the infirmary."

"See! I knew it! You knew me!" Yuu shouts out, "Come on, spill it! Where did we meet? Middle school or something?"

She nods. What is he thinking right now she wonders. Knowing Yuu, he'll probably think something along the line of "I know, you're that girl in the hallway or-"

"I know! You're that girl from the class 4 right?! I didn't hang out with the people from there so you must be one of them!"

"DENIED!" she says, laughing out loud, "Come on, you can do better than that, Nishinoya. Come on."

"Give me a hint!" he asks, "Give me a hint and I'll get it right!"

"Kitagawa Daiichi," finally, Daichi gives up. If that doesn't jog up his memory. Nothing will.

"AHHHHHHHH!" a sudden sound from the boy startles her. "It's you! The crybaby!" he clamors, grabbing at her wrist. "Holy hell, it's you!"

He repeats. Yuu seems happy. But not as much as her. Daichi's heart beats fast. Finally he remembers. Finally, the whole reason why she agreed to help in the first place can now be known. The reason why she wanted to go to Karasuno so badly.

**Finally you remembered, Yuu.**

* * *

Nishinoya marvels at the grinning girl in front of him, her dark copper hair swaying ever so slightly from the cool night breeze.

**How could I forget her?**, he internally scolds. Though short-lived, she meant so much to him. If it wasn't for Chicchan he wouldn't even be playing right now. How long has it been that thanks to her he was able to keep moving on?

_"Come on, stop being a crybaby!" Nishinoya scratches his head, unsure what to do with the kid in front of him._

_"It hurts!" the brat wails, "My foot hurts!"_

_What the hell is wrong with this kid?! Stop crying already! The one who wanted to cry was him, alright?! The fuck did this kid get from wailing at him?!_

_"Shut it! Stop crying!" the libero growls, unsure of what to do next. The kid is causing a scene! If he doesn't do anything fast... "OKAY OKAY! If you stop crying I'll buy you ice cream!"_

_And the instant his words finished, no more sound was heard. It's too comical that it's almost cute how the brat was just biting its teeth down to stop the cry. He can't see through the sunglasses but at least for now, absolute quietness sings his victory._

_"Alright," he let out a sigh, "Get on my back. I'll take you to the infirmary first, we'll have a look at your f-"_

_"NO!" the kid shouts, "I don't want to go to the hospital!"_

_"It's not a hospital!" Nishinoya yells back, "… I think?_ _Am I saying this right? Argh fuck! Anyway_,_ we have to tend to your foot. If you don't go to the infirmary, you might even have to cut it off you know!"_

_"Let's go!" the little one clings on his jersey, fighting to climb on his back. How he immediately changes his mind after the silly threat eludes the libero's mind as quick as the kid's decision. Well surely no one would want their feet cut off but falling down the stairs won't be the cause of foot amputation that easily! Is this kid an idiot or what?!_

_Nishinoya sighs, dragging both of them towards the infirmary. Lord knows that he's trying, repeat TRYING, really hard to not let the constant "Ice cream! Ice cream!" cheer from this twat to break off this patience. He had enough with today's match already. Ain't no kid is gonna make his day turn bad._

* * *

_"So?" the brat speaks, swinging his left good foot up and down, up and down, eating the Garigari soda that Nishinoya likes so much, "Why did you cry before?"_

_The libero stop mid-way tending to his wound, looking up at the brat. "It's none of your business!" he says, "Beside it's you who was bawling your eyes out about a sprained ankle"_

_"It hurts, idiot!" the kid exclaims, hand holdings the ice cream flailing around, "When it hurts you just gotta cry!"_

_"What kind of logic is that?! A man doesn't cry! Ever." he retorts._

_"What kind of shit talk is that?! That's just plain stupid. Are you an idiot or something?!" the kid counters pointing its finger at him and Nishinoya angrily stands up, grabbing the collar of his shirt._

_"Who are you calling an idiot, you little shit?! I've had just enough with you brat!"_

_"Who are you fucking calling a brat, you idiot!" the kid wards his hand away, standing up, only to fall down right way._

_Nishinoya flinches, dashing forward to catch him. For goodness sake, injured people should just sit still! _

_**Wait-**__ the libero realizes, __**This ain't a he! THIS AIN'T A HE!**_

_"S-Sorry." Nishinoya says, "You okay?"_

_"My foot hurts! What do you think?!" the 'he' he mistook grunts, pouncing down on his shoulder. Okay, girl or not, this brat is rude as hell._

_Letting her sit down on the chair again, Nishinoya continues with his work. The faster he's done treating her, the faster he's gonna be able to shake off this pain in the ass._

_"How does it feel to stand on the court?" the girl suddenly speaks again, "Is it... nice?"_

_"Don't know." he shrugs, "I'm quitting anyway-"_

_"Eh? Why?! You were so good too!" she swings her foot at him again, and Nishinoya struggle to push the unruly one back._

_"I still couldn't protect my team anyway." he answers. __**Why am I even telling her about this?**__, "What does it matter if you're good and you can't do shit?"_

_Abruptly the popsicle stick comes at him. Obviously, it didn't do much damage but that doesn't mean he's gonna let a complete stranger throw what's left of the ice cream that he bought with HIS money at him. Ain't in no world that is gonna happen-_

_"YOU MORON!" the girl yells, "DO YOU EXPECT TO EAT BBQ FROM THE PIG THAT HAS JUST BEEN BORN?! You have to nurture it! Feed it! WAIT! If you want to have good meat for barbecue you've got to give it time!"_

_Nishinoya goes quiet at her words. What she' saying (atrocious as it is for a girl to say) makes sense. Unexpectedly. _

_"Besides," she continues, "Don't just hog it to yourself! You're not the only one in the team with a responsibility! Thinking you have to shoulder it all just because you're such a good libero, how cocky!"_

_"Bastard!" Nishinoya stands, clutching his fists, "You've been babbling way too much since you sat down! Shut the hell up!"_

_"You're the one who's acting like an idiot! Cry baby! Didn't you cry because you didn't want to lose?!"_

_"'Course I didn't want to lose! Why else would I cry?" he roars._

_"HAH! You just said you cried!" the girl cackles._

_"SHADDAP! You're so annoying!" the second-year hollers, "Who the hell would compare a person to a freaking pig in the first place anyway?! Are you retarded?!"_

_"Just so you know I'm actually at the top of my year, dumbass!"_

_"At what? The kindergarten?!"_

_"Middle school you moron! Isn't that obvious?!"_

_Nishinoya huffs, staring at the girl who was doing the same thing. All was quiet until they both breaks out into rounds of laughter. Before he knows it, the libero wasn't really thinking about the game anymore. This stranger of the girl, this manner-atrocity of a girl just showed up out of nowhere and drags him into her silly talks. And though it is silly, he really appreciates how it lift his mood without him realizing it. _

_"Don't quit, Yuu Nishinoya", she says softly, making the libero blushed as he sits down again to continue his work._

_"Don't call my full name!" he waves his hand, embarrassed._

_"If you quit," the girl continues, "I think your teammates will be really sad."_

_"You think so?" Nishinoya asks, half meaning it, half isn't, finishing the last wrap of bandage around her wound._

_She nods, extracting her good leg and hugs it. Who would think that a girl this short could be a middle schooler. Her hair isn't that long either, it's not even a mistake if anyone think she's just a 10-year-old boy. A tacky one too. What's with the damn sunglasses._

_"I think you're a wonderful libero," she utters, "I'm not saying that because I want to cheer you up or anything. You're just really nice in general. You have good movement, good reflexes, and you're fixed on protecting your teammate. You have a good personality too. I mean who else would have a brat like me-"_

_"You're exaggerating." he waves his hand again, face red._

_"-I mean it. I came here to watch the tournament, but you really took my breath away. I'm sure all of the other audiences think so too-"_

_"Come on! Do you want a pear flavored ice cream or something-"_

_"LET ME FINISH DAMN IT!" the girl shouts at him and Nishinoya shuts up, hardly able to contain his smile at this chick. She's the weirdest one he's ever met. Not that he gets to meet a lot of them though. And she's a fun one too. _

_The brat carries on, "Your teammates probably are looking forward to counting on you again, I think. Even after you lose, I don't think any of them blame you, if anything, they're probably blaming themselves. Quitting right now isn't a very nice thing to do to them don't you think? I might be smart, but I'm not a genius, so I don't really know if all of my assumptions are correct. That's why you'll have to find out that on your own. But I know that if you quit after this, I'll be really sad."_

_"You will?" the libero questions, surprised._

_"'Course! You're the only one who managed to receive that much serve from__** him **__anyway. You were really good out there protecting your teammates' backs."_

_"T-Thanks." that was all he managed to say before a ringtone entered his ears. Such cheerful sound. 'If you give it your all even dreams will come true. But just 'giving your all' doesn't guarantee so'. Nishinoya tilts his head at the sound. He heard this somewhere already._

_"Yes, Dad." the sound cuts off with a click and her voice, "Yes. I just fell down a stair, that's all."_

_**Yeah, right**__, he thinks, smirking._

_"No. It didn't hurt."_

_**YEAH, RIGHT.**_

_"No. I didn't cry! I'm not a kid!"_

_**You big fat liar!**__ Nishinoya laughs at the girl's answer. __**Who the hell just bawled out about her foot just minutes ago, huh?!**_

_"I have to go." she says suddenly, trying to stand up._

_"Can you even walk?" he stands up as well, having all the intention to prepare for any chance that she might fall down like before, "I'll help you."_

_"It's fine. My dad is coming anyway." the girl replies, just in time for them to hear a hurrying footstep coming closer. He must have been searching for her near here. And here he is buying her ice cream to shut her up and carrying her all the way here. Almost like he's a kidnapper or something!_

_**Shit! What do I say to her dad?! Wait! Why am I freaking out like meeting my in-law- Wait! Why am I even thinking about in-laws and stuff?!**__ the libero panics._

_"There you are!" a low voice enters the room and he turns back to greet. _

_"Hey Dad!" the girl next to him casually says, rushing towards the tall man. Tall and __**big**__ man. Like his stature is so big that Nishinoya actually thought that he might be swallowed. Even the aura around the brat's dad is imitating. What the __**hell **__is her old man? "Bye bye, Yuu!"_

_**First name?!**_

_"See you around." she waves climbing on the back of her bear-like dad. Makes him question if it's a faulty gene that led to her shortage in height. _

_"See you around, brat." he says_

_"I'm a middle schooler, damn it!"_

_"Oh yeah? Where?" he asks, mockingly._

_"Kitagawa Daiichi." the girl answers, freezing him in act._

"I didn't know you'd be going here!" Yuu exclaims, patting on her back.

Daichi tugs a lock of hair back and shrugs, chortling at his attitude. He got noisy all of the sudden.

"Yeah." she says, "A lot happened later and I ended up here. Besides, I've always meant to thank you for that day."

"Nah!", he refuses, "_I_ should thank you! You've helped me so much! Also, thanks for the food by the way! It was a real treat!"

"You're welcome." Daichi replies, "So did you just come out here to ask about that?"

"Not really." he says, "You were pretty shook by what happened today so I was wondering if you are okay since you went out here all by yourself."

She smiles at his words. As she thought, Yuu is still gentle as always.

"I was wondering if there are any stars today." Daichi tells him, taking in another cold breath.

"There isn't any, you know." the libero claims, "Did you really want to see them that badly."

"That's one of the things I miss from my days of being able to see." she shrugs, pulling back and forth again the balcony looking at his direction, "Though I would want to see them together with someone than alone. My mom said it looks better."

"Let's, then!" his voice surprised her, making her heart stops, "Chicchan, next time let's all go! Let's go!"

* * *

**Whaleeeeee there's that uvu**

**What do you think? I actually had a blast writing this. Hope I can get the next chapter out ASAP for you guys! Thank you for being so patient with me!**

**See yall around! You're swell!**


	17. Chapter 17

**GUYS! New chapters! Eyyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: Kubota and all her shits.**

* * *

"Yuu!" Daichi calls out, her hand squeezing the empty paper cup, "I like you, Yuu! So, let's go see the stars together!"

Her mind goes blank after it. Blank... or buzzing like crazy from the noise of her heart. Her ears hot, turning the night winds colder than they originally was on her. You've gone and done it now, Daichi.

YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT NOW.

"'Kay!" his words resonate inside her head, firmly so, "Let's go together! It'll be awesome!"

"Really?" the girl gasps, hardly believing what she hears.

"Yeah! Can't wait!" the libero cheers, and she feels almost like exploding right there. Not literally of course, that would interesting to see though but no. But that's not the matter now. He's- Yuu is-

Taking the liberty, she dashes forwards, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you!" Daichi says, her smile so wide that it can't be stopped with the half-assed effort she's pulling to hide it. She doesn't want it to stop. She doesn't want it too.

This moment. She wants to craft it into her mind. His jacket's muddy scent, the warmth of his body, her heartbeat overlapping with his. Even if she can't see anything, Daichi wants to remember this feeling with all of her functional senses.

"What do we have here?" a sudden voice appears and Daichi let go of the boy instantly.

"K-Koushi-san," she greets, embarrassedly pulling her hair away from her face, "What's up?"

"What about _you_, Chicchan? What _is_ up?" He sounds a bit... angry?

**What's wrong**? She wonders. Only to realize.

Shit. She totally forgot about the other members! What time is it?! They have a match tomorrow. She can't hold them up any longer than this!

"Sorry." she hears Yuu flabbergastedly say, hurrying inside to pick up his bag.

**The vibe is bad**, the girl cringes, turning away from the third-year. Somehow the atmosphere just instantly turned really awkward. Koushi-san too isn't saying anything either. She can hear his breath though. It's heavy, weirdly so.

"I'm going home." he says at last, voice cold.

"Oh...Okay." The girl replies, unsure of what to do other than following him.

"Suga, you're going back?" Daichi hears the captain say as he starts to stand up as well. All the other member too, they all grab their bags. And as quickly as they came, all bids her goodbye and exits. The quietness comes, fast and ruthless.

**What just happened?** she asks herself. Everything passed like a storm that the girl barely understood what had occurred. **I confessed to Yuu**, Daichi retraces, **I-I confessed t-**

She jumps on her bed, rolling around. There is no way to hide her emotion now. No way to play it cool and tell herself to calm down like she normally did. The girl smiles, stuffs her face into the pillow, mentally giving herself a pat on the back, high five, fist bump, everything. **Good job, Daichi. It's just like Kiyoko-san said, you did it.**

**Kiyoko-san!** the manager's name rings inside her head.

Pulling out her phone, she holds on the #4 button. The call connected and she screams, almost too loudly.

"Kiyoko-san! I did it! I confessed! And he said yes!"

"Really?" the manager responds, "Good for you. Do your best from now on too okay?"

"I will!" she replies turning off the call after saying 'Goodnight'.

After so many months, she did it!

The bell rings, distracting Daichi from her happiness. "Chicchan, it's me!" the visitor says.

"Yuu!" the girl jumps, running towards the door. Opening it with a smile, she asks, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he returns, "I just forgot my towel that's all. It probably fell out from my bag when I left."

"I see," Daichi laughs, "Come in, I'll help search!"

"Sorry to bother you." The libero seems to smile, stepping in as she hold the door open for him. Good grief, Yuu can be such a klutz sometimes. But it only makes him more adorable despite the cool front he's trying to display. And she loves him for that. So so very much.

Daichi steps in as well, grabbing all the dishes and carrying them towards the sink. Absolute silence. Neither of them speak a word to each other. There remains a comfortable lack of conversation. The only indication of Yuu was his mumbling about where his towel went off to. And the only sound to her was the flushing water from the tab at the sink.

"Found it!" he cheers suddenly and she turns away from her work, grinning at him.

"That's good!" she says, wiping her hands dry to see him off.

"It's fine. You don't have to see me out," Yuu stops her mid-step, "Also... I don't think it's really nice to Suga-san when we are too close like that, Chicchan."

Her heart stops the moment she hears what he said. What's wrong? Why did he pull Koushi-san into this?

"What do you mean?" the girl questions, holding on to the towel she left the sink.

"I heard it from Shouyou," he answers, "You and Suga-san are going out, right? Sorry... the kid kinda saw you confessed to him. Promise you won't kill him? Yes? I'll keep a secret too since you know!"

"W-"

"I mean I understand why you wouldn't want to tell the team cuz all the others might get jealous and stuff. It's you after all. I'm sure Chikara has a thing for you too. But Suga-san is a really nice guy. Well he can be scary if he's angry," Yuu continues without letting her have a word, "So I think I made him mad when he saw you hugging me a while ago."

"But- I thought you like me?" she asks, all the joy flees her heart. **No. This is not happening.**

"'Course I do!" he chuckles and Daichi has to hold back the words about her wishing he doesn't laugh, "You're really cool and you're not exactly ugly and your receive is absolutely amazing! It's been a long time since I get to have a best friend aside from Ryuu. I really like you. You're an awesome teacher and you helped us a lot with Dateko. Thanks to you, we got our revenge!"

**I'm a friend**, Daichi tries to chase away her thought. Yet she failed, with each of his words piercing through her heart, screaming and shaving away the calmness she is struggling to keep.

"I see," the girl replies, "I'm happy that you think so highly of me."

**To him I'm just a female Tanaka.**

"It's nothing!" Yuu cheers, unaware of her crumbling heart, "I'll be looking forward to tomorrow game!"

**Don't cry**, the girl tells herself, **smile until he's out of here. **

"Me too!" she says, "I'll do my best tomorrow too!"

**He doesn't feel the same way. **

"Don't overdo it and collapse like today okay?" he reminds, "I don't want to see you in pain again."

"Gotcha!" with all her mind, she laughs, hurrying out to keep the door open for him. How ironic that now she wants him out of the place as fast as he could.

She liked him, but obviously he never did. At least not in the way that she does. Not even after the days they spent walking back together, not after her efforts to earn a place in his heart.

"Night, NIshinoya." she says closing the door behind her, knowing that it's getting to her limit. Leaning against the closed door and let herself slide down on the metal surface, she cover her mouth with her hands preventing the sobbing from escape. The cell phone in her pocket rings, and she let it.

Daichi doesn't feel like talking.

**"You and Suga-san are going out right?"** his words were like thunder to her ears. There was a time when Koushi-san's action makes her heart beats fast. But the one she loves is not him. Yes, she is confused by her own feelings towards the third-year but that was it. Confusion.

"What do I do?" Daichi hugs her legs, fights back the tear. Again, a rejection.

Time goes by and she decides that the phone has been ringing long enough. Wiping away her tears, she flips the cover up, clearing her voice before she answers.

* * *

"Is this Ms. Kubota?" a foreign voice speaks.

"Yes. By name at least." she tells the man, annoyed by the sudden call, "Who is this?" she asks.

"My name is Mark Hilbert." the other line answers.

"And where are you from, Mark. Police? Or asylum?" Daichi mocks only to be put off by her caller.

"Ms. Kubota I am calling about the matter of your father, and mother as well." he says.

The cup of water in her hand falls, hitting the ground with a loud crash but Daichi pays it no mind. This Mark Hilbert, rudely and unexpectedly as it is, holds with him something that even her father's _secretary_ searched for years and returned empty. The question is not how. Nor it is why. The question is _what_. What does this man have that _she _could not get her hands on?

"_Spill it._" she says, angered, "Tell me whatever you have to say."

"I know this is hard for you but Ms. Kubota, you have my condolences."

The girl's mind goes blank at his words. **Condolences? ****What**** condolences? What does **_**he**_** mean condolences?**

"Ms. Kubota? Ms. Kubota? Are you there, Ms. Kubota?" his voice pierces her ears, calling her attention. She snaps back to the phone, questioning.

"_What happened?_"

"Ms. Kubot-"

"I said, what happened?!" she roars, the emotional strain from Yuu's now fusing with her deepest fear, "_What?!_"

"Your mother hung herself when the doctors weren't watching-"

"They were _paid _to watch her. _How_ did they let this happened?!" Daichi feels her eyes burns, twitches, and blurrier than she ever experienced. But she holds it in, clears her head and tries to keep her cool for whatever this Mark man has to say. Keyword: tries.

"There is another matter," Mark claims, "Ms. Kubota, your father is no longer paying for your mother's medical fees. The doctors were unsure what to do and they could not contacted him so I was forced to turn to you. Did he contact you?"

"No. Thank you," she speaks, before hanging up the phone, not looking to hear another word from this _Mark, _"I appreciate your call."

Nailing on the #5, Daichi waits impatiently for the call to be connected.

"Yes?"

"_Get_ me my _father._" she says immediately after the call connects.

"He's unavailable right now." the secretary calmly responds. Well _she_ ain't have no time for calm.

"I just got a call from some Mark Hilbert telling me that my mother is dead." the girl growls, "_Make_ him available."

The other line agrees, leaving her to wait for his return. Daichi takes the time to clean up her mess, the unfinished dishes in the sink, the broken mug under her feet. She turns on the speaker, leaving it there for the music to play. Waiting tone, they call it. How ironic that the time that anyone actually calls for these occurrences that waiting is not one of the options.

A piece of the mugs cuts her palm but the sudden click from her phone directs her attention away from the physical pain (though she's not sure about the one in her heart).

"He's unavailable." those words rip her apart.

"Check _again,_" Daichi grunts, "My mother is dead and he told me nothing of it. I've tried contact him for_ months_ now and there was _nothing_. _Why_?"

"He told me not to accept visitors," she hears, "especially you."

"That, is his mistake," the girl clutches her fists, "Book a plane. I'm going back to New Zealand today."

"But, your game-"

"_I'm going._" she repeats, flinging the closet door open a rips out the suitcase. Shutting off the phone with a reminder for the other line to call her back after he did what she instructed, Daichi grabs her clothes, stuffs them in the suitcase disregarding the hangers. The fabric touches her hand and she stops mid act, feeling her tears overflowing. "I'm sorry." she whispers, putting the one Koushi-san personally picked out during their 'date' back. He must be troubled too, suddenly being thought of as her boyfriend. She caused him this misunderstanding, she caused all of this.

It was never a good idea. Everything. She should have kept her eyes on her mother, not here in the club. If she didn't show up where they were, she wouldn't have messed things up like this. Her father was right she should have never come to Miyagi like this. What will she tell Keishin?

**Nothing**, a voice in her mind speaks.** Don't do anything. Don't say anything. Don't ruin this anymore that it already is. **"I'm sorry." Daichi repeats, taking up the phone and answers as she exits.

"There's a flight in about two hours. If you hurry you can still make it." the other line reports.

"Thank you." she says, at the same time thanking the taxi man in Japanese for taking care of her luggage, "Please keep this a secret from my dad, and I hope to see you at the house."

* * *

"No answer?" Nishinoya impatiently asks. The boy had his suspicion when he saw that cab parked in front of Chicchan's house, but for some _fucking_ reason, he warded it off, believing it to be a normal visit from her relatives, the ones she never once mentioned.

Now she disappeared, right before the game they all waited for so much.

"She's not answering her phone." Suga-san says, most likely just as impatient as he is. Seeing these two working together to help them overcome Dateko with their wits, it reminds Nishinoya stronger than ever that they need Chicchan. They need her when they face Seijoh. He's not a bright one when it comes to grades but he certainly is not a dimwit either.

Chicchan brings to them one of the best chances they ever had in years. When she is with them they are at their best. He is named the Guardian God but it was her who, standing in the shadow, silently watched over them.

"Chicchan doesn't act like this!" Nishinoya speaks, "she wouldn't abandon her teammates right before a game!"

"Are you sure?" he hears Tsukishima says, "She was late the last time we went against Dateko."

"She has no reason to-"

"Stop fighting. We don't have time for that. We're going." Suga-san cuts between his words, "We're going to be late if we wait any longer. Chicchan showed up last time. I trust her to this time as well. She wouldn't want us to stay here and argue about this."

"That's right." the Coach adds, along with their captain. **That's right**, the libero let out a breath, **I have to trust her too.**

"Sorry." he says grabbing his bag, "Let's go! We'll take down Seijoh too!"

* * *

She steps out of the plane, breathing in the summer air. Her taxi waits at the gate, she knows, but this isn't a fun visit for her. Daichi inhales lightly, forming up all the strength she has to pick up the case and keep her back straight under all the weight on her soul.

"Hello." she hears the driver greets as she bows her head ever so lightly at him.

"23th Street, please." Daichi says and after a quick "alright" from the man, she feels the car moves and silent cool breezes slip past her skin. It is a summer day better than any she had ever known, but it is sure to be the summer day that she won't want to remember in the least.

* * *

Home does not feel as nostalgic as it should. Eight years and going back she still feels like she is not acquainted with the place. It was her home, or at least it was supposed to be and yet the place is left with no memory inside her head. Daichi strides towards the sofa or where it is supposed to be and drop herself down on the object. Good that it's still there.

She's exhausted.

"Daichi." she hears her name and sits up.

"How are you?"

"I have jet lag." she cringes, "what is of my dad?"

"He has no meeting this afternoon," the secretary answers, "I can arrange one for you. But first, let's go to the hospital. I have heard that you had an episode of complete blindness."

"And where did you hear that?"

"I have my sources, Ms. Kubota. Come on, let's go to the hospital first and we'll get you something nice for your stomach. Plane food must not agree with you. It never did."

Without argument, the girl grabs her coat and follows the man outside. It was a good idea anyway. She has no harm getting a check up and she knows how her father works. He wouldn't see her unless she forces him to. And as soon as she is out of the hospital, she will.

"Has this happened a lot?" the doctor questions, as Daichi repositions herself on the chair out of the discomfort that hospitals cause her.

"Not really," she answers, "But I've been having a lot of headaches."

"I'm looking over your CT scan. Ms. Kubota, I'm sorry to say but it looks like you have a tumor that has got to come out." He says, "As soon as possible."

"What?" she flinches, finding herself unable to comprehend what the doctor told her. A tumor?! Is he joking?! Sure she has headaches but that's because she overused her senses. Her body was just alarming her, trying to balance her use of anything but her eyes. Brain tumor?! What kind of bullshit is this?!

"It's not serious, but precaution is never unnecessary. Your eyes require surgery as well. Long exposure has caused it quite some damage. Double surgeries are not an easy thing." he continues, "We can discuss this with your family and-"

"Thank you, doctor." Daichi greets and stands, barely able to pull the sliding door and exits.

She couldn't believe what happened. The girl questions how things changed for the worst so immediately when it shouldn't have. Just a few hours ago she was still under the roof of her apartment, enjoying the night air, and now all that she is enjoying is bad news one after another. Her mother's suicide, she is possibly heading towards double surgeries, and her father is fuck what?! UNAVAILABLE.

"_Where is my father?_" the girl dashes forward, gripping the collar of her father most trusted man, "We're going."

"He's waiting in his office." the man answers, "I'll drive you there."

* * *

"What is it, Daichi?" the voice she longed for so long questions, distant, like he was several years back.

She does nothing. Just stand there and listen to him breathes, listen to the pen in his hand running across the paper. He's left-handed. Exactly like her.

The girl used to think long and hard about him, whether she likes the common traits they share or not. Every time she decides that she does, he manages to convince her to think of the opposite. This time is no exception. Only this time, she can't forgive him.

Daichi takes a step closer. She doesn't hear his pen stop.

"Why did you let her die?" she asks.

"I did no such thing, and I never intended for it to turn out like that," he answers.

Not good enough.

"You cut off her medical funding!" the girl growls, "You didn't hang her on that rope but might as well have squeezed the last of her life out with your fucking hands like you squeezed off everything she deserved!"

"Mind your language, Daichi." his pen stops.

"I wanted us to be a family again, that's why I followed you to that house!" the girl yells, "And you left her to die! I listened to your reasons before when I choose to stay in Miyagi. I should never have. I'm giving you one last chance. Explain to me why. Why did you do all of this?!"

Silence.

Her father doesn't say a word. Evidently only picks up his pen and continues his work. The object tears through the fiber of his papers. Just like him tearing off the last shred of respect she has for him.

"I want you to sign some papers." he speaks at last.

And she laughs, "Papers?! Unless you haven't noticed. I've been blind for at least half of my whole life now-"

"Whose fault is that?!" Daichi hears him shouts, the objects surrounding him fall to the ground, some crash, some don't, all of them indicates his rage. Her father doesn't get angry. He doesn't know how to. He gets frustrated but never angry.

What happened to you, Dad? What happened?!

"You're no longer in my custody," he say at last, "Just sign the papers and we can be done with this."

"_Excuse me?_"

"In case you don't understand. You are no longer my child."

"No," she says, "_No_. What have I done?! What have the two of us done that make you so eager to get rid of us, Dad?!"

"I'll provide you enough resource to live until you find a job for yourself. Go back to Japan." her father sighs, and she hears him presses that same button he always presses to call that fucking secretary of his.

Daichi yells, "No! You can't do this! I'm not going! Not until you tell me anything that I feel logical enough!"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" his voice drives her back, "You were never mine and you never will! Be grateful that I'm giving you what you need to live!"

A strong tug on her arm and Daichi wants to fights back. But she couldn't. Not with the emotion bomb her own father just dropped.

"Please get out of here, Ms. Daichi." she hears the man say as the grip on her arm tighten, "You've caused him enough ruckus. We have papers to sign. I've already prepared your ticket back to Japan as well. I'll deliver the money you need to pay your fee next month."

"Keep your money." Daichi coughs out in disgust before pulling away and walks towards the door on her own, "Thanks for killing both of us, Dad. I hope you're happy where you are."

* * *

**And thatttttttt's it, folks. Let's see how 18 go ey? XD**

**See yall!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's 18 folks! we're getting there!**

**Disclaimer: All other characters belong to the author whose name I can't remember. Only Kubota belongs to me! ME!**

**Been a while since I do this but SHOUT OUT! Thank you ****Number1brat for favoritting the story! Hope I'm doing a good job!**

* * *

"Ms. Daichi-"

"Don't talk to me." Daichi crosses her arms and shrinks further into the chair trying to block out the presence of Alex. After all these years and finally he tells her his name. What? Is he expecting a truce with her or something? "I present to you my name as the peace offering!", something like that? Nahhhh. He just wants her to hurry up and sign those papers so he can get back to his normal ass boring day job kissing up to her father, who apparently just disowned her on a whim ('cause if he fucking planned this from the start then she is gonna stab that pen he so favors right through his throat the next time they meet!).

The girl demanded an economic seat, fought for it even just so that now she and her father's secretary can't sit alone. If they sit alone, there will be talk. And when there's talk, there'll be murder. So in a way, she's saving this asshole's life. He should be grateful, as the other customers should since she's trying to not break the one sitting next to hers' neck and have the plane emergency landed.

Daichi tries to put herself to sleep.

Keyword: tries.

She can't get comfortable for some reason. Alex already denied her of the sleeping pills and the expected result for her eyesight came last night was just it for her. The two of them had to rush to a hospital five hours right before the flight because Daichi lost her sight entirely. It wasn't temporary this time, as the doctor feared. The only good thing being that it isn't confirmed how long it will last, the doctor still advised her to take cautious measures and deal with the condition once and for all. Well, she _could_ be wrong since his words were almost all the same when she's panicked. Surgery, surgery, surgery, basically she's screwed.

"We're almost there," Alex annoyingly mumbles.

"Thank you, Cap." Daichi smirks and scoffs, "But how about we leave the job to the REAL captain huh?"

"Sorry," he says.

And she cuts in, "Well, apparently my father isn't."

"He-"

"Didn't I tell you to _stay quiet_?" she raises her voice. Alex probably took the hint and settles himself in silence again as Daichi leans her head against the chair, eye closed and heart feeling blank. She senses nothing. And sometimes, everything. It's like she can't even decide what her feelings are. In two days everything she cared for was ripped away from her. The girl doesn't know if she should feel sad, angry, or both.

The helpless sensation hanging over her head was driving her insane second by second. She doesn't want it shown, not in front of Alex, or anyone who doesn't understand her story. And she doesn't want to talk to anyone. Anyone at all. Or at least anyone here.

She wants to meet them. She wants to feel their presence again. To be close to the positivity that they'd always emit.

Daichi hugs herself, mouth bitter. She misses them. She misses the bland taste of the sports drink after practices. She misses the sound of the balls hitting the ground and how her ears would twitch ever so lightly at them, trying to identify where they are. She misses the cool nights and casual phone calls with Yuu to talk about homework. But most of all, the peaceful feeling latte and salad wrap Koushi-san gave her. She misses him, the gentle friend that would always stand by her whenever she needed him to.

* * *

Daichi didn't go to school after that. She skipped class for probably a week or so now. Karasuno lost. Meaning that Tohru _won_.

How surprising, more bad news.

They must be angry at her. She betrayed their trust. Koushi-san probably stood up for her absence but again, she hurt him and his reputation by her own selfish needs. This time she chose it herself. So she deserves everything that he'd throw at her. Even for a guy as kind as him, he has had to have lost his patience with her by now.

**Aren't I just clinging onto his gentle kindness?** she tells herself.

That's true. Up until this point all she did was bother those guys. They have enough on their plate already, they don't need her and her shit to top it off. If she returns to them, she'd just suck the happiness out of that place, like the parasite she is and was to Keishin. He was nice to her, and she took advantage of that. The same goes for Koushi-san as well. The whole reason this is happening is because _she_ thinks something could change for her. She took a bite that was too big and now she's choking on her own stupidity.

The cell phone rings again and Daichi turns the power off. There are only a few people on her call list. And none of them she wants to talk to right now.

The girl lies down, hugging her blanket. The cassette plays one of her favorite songs, Koushi-san's present to her.

_"__Hello - I opened the window, and softly whispered out _  
_How are you? There's no one here, I'm alone in the room _  
_Mornin' - The morning's come, a morning of pouring rain _  
_Tick-tock - Somebody please wind up my coil... _

_Hello - In an old anime, that was how it was _  
_How are you - So enviable, the girl that is loved by all_  
_Sleepin' - Don't say anything stupid_  
_Cryin' - have to hide the traces of my tears _

_Now... _

_My favorite phrase is "fine, who cares" _  
_Suddenly, your words from yesterday comes to my mind _  
_"Well, I don't have any hope for you anymore..." _

_And well, but, I... _  
_I don't have any hope for myself either, _  
_But just what did you mean to say that for? _

_Words have come up to the throat, _  
_But all that comes out the mouth is lies _  
_So today, once again,_

_Wasting my __precious__ words, I live on... _

_Why hide away, I ask? _  
_Is it so scary to laugh, I ask? _  
_Do I really not want to see anyone? _  
_Is that really what I want?__"_

The song keeps on playing and Daichi springs out of the bed, opens her closet. **I gotta do something**, she thinks, the image of the gym flashes through her head. The atmosphere in the room sickens her.

**It's Saturday anyway, they won't be there,** the girl assures herself picking up the bag and stuff a towel inside.

Around this time Alex would always drop by to bother her about the paperworks. Well, he ain't gonna find her here today. Excited by the thought of the disappointment on his face, Daichi exits the room, dashing toward her usual bus stop.

* * *

The ball feels foreign in her hand.

Daichi spikes it away.

It didn't get better, her mood. The place- the gym- did not work. Her eyes can't see a thing and she can't even count how many times it has been that she hit her head on the wall trying to pick up the ball, or tripping over the ball to be more exact.

She can't do shit now.

She can't see. Meaning that if anyone or anything stood still, she's as good as worthless. Her worst fear has come true. The girl is blind now.

Daichi drops down on the ground, exhausted, and angry. She wants to cry, but she is scared that once she does, she'll never be able to get up again.

_**"Stay strong, my little angel"**_, her mother would always say. Did she foretell all of this? Did she know that her own daughter's life would reduce to naught in a matter of two days? Did she spare a moment to think about what her daughter would think, how she would turn out once she hung herself with that rope?

The more she thinks, the angrier Daichi becomes. Why _her_? Why is _she_ the one to suffer when her parents just straight-out do as they're pleased?!

"You..." a shocked familiar voice enters her ears.

Instantly, the girl picks up her bag.

"Why are you here?!"

She doesn't answer. Just keeps walking.

"DAICHI!"

His voice startles her. She turns towards him, hurt. He _never_ calls her that. He was the one who came up with the name "Chicchan".

**Why?** she sucks the air in, **Why are you calling me that, Yuu?**

"Sorry for the intrusion," the girl says, unsure of what to do next.

"_Where_ were you?", he grunts, "We _lost._"

"Yeah, I heard," Daichi sighs, "It's unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?! Fuck you!" the libero screams, "We needed you! And you didn't even bother to give us a fucking_ call!_"

"I was_ busy,_" she replies, annoyed by his manner. What does _he_ know?

"You didn't show up at school. You didn't pick up the phone. Hell, you didn't fucking get out of the house! Yeah, that was a really_ busy_ schedule you have-"

"What are you?! My dad?! Don't go around stalking people. Don't you have matches to worry about?! Focus on your own business, Nishinoya-"

"_Whose_ fault is it that I can't?!" the libero cuts in.

"And it's supposed to be_ my _fault that you all lost?! I didn't join for the team okay?! I didn't want to help this team!" Daichi returns the words, "I'm so tired of you all thinking I have to be there for you because I'm a member of this! I'm _not_ your lucky charm! Learn to win on your own!"

A sudden force comes at her face. Her cheek burns.

"WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT," Yuu screams, "WE WANT TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH YOU! WE WANTED YOU TO BE THERE FOR US!"

"HOW?! I'M BLIND, OKAY?!" Daichi, "AND WHY _ARE_ WEFRIENDS?! I DON'T _WANT_ US TO BE FRIENDS!"

"What do you mean?" he asks, his voice dreadfully cold, "What do you mean you don't want to be friends? After all that me and Suga-san did, _how could you say that?!_ What were we to you?!"

THIS FUCKING-

"I'm done," the girl slings the bag over her shoulder, trying to walk out of the room.

Yuu stops her, his grip on her wrist like hot burning shackles.

"_I'm_ not," he growls, "And you are _not_ walking out of this place until I do."

"Let me go," she curtly demands, trying to yank her hand away from his.

He doesn't comply.

"Tell me what you mean!" he shouts. And in a blank moment of thought and anger, she throws her only free hand at him.

"LET ME GO!"

A loud impact rings and the grip on her hand loosens. Yuu drops to the ground and she bites her lips, tasting the sweet and salty blood coming out from the pressure.

Daichi crouches down next to the boy, her hands grab at his shirt.

**I'm done loving you.**

The girl leans forward, putting her lips on his. His breath stops, she can tell. But her heart doesn't beat fast. Strangely enough Daichi feels really calm. **It's fine**, she tells herself. She's ready to let it all go. Yuu doesn't think of her as anything more, and she is tired of trying so many times anyway. There's a limit to her and with everything that's going on, she can't add him as one of her problems. She doesn't want her feelings for him turn into hate.

Daichi breaks away, the soft outdoor scent of Yuu lingers on her lips. She let out a bitter laugh and stands.

"_This_ is what I meant." she says, just in time to hear to others' footsteps coming close.

"What happened?!" The captain questions, "Hinata told me you too were fighting!"

"Bye, guys." the girl smiles, stepping out of the gym to head back home. This day was enough for her. Getting out of the house was a horrible idea.

"Chicchan, wait! You're hurt!" Koushi-san's tenderly speaks and she hears him closing up on her.

Daichi avoids his track, re-adjusting her bag. "Please don't touch me." she tells him and bows her head at them. She almost cries. _Almost_. All that she thought was right. She should have never showed up at their door.

Her grasps on the jacket tightens.** I shouldn't have come**, she thinks, **I **_**never **_**should**** have**.

The girl strides down the road, saddened. Daichi doesn't want to take the bus today. For now, she just want to be alone. She's exhausted. But it's okay. At least this way she can be left to her thoughts.

* * *

"Coach," Sawamura calls out to the blonde-dyed hair man. He seems to be more tired now. He's been working two jobs apparently. At least that's what Takeda-sensei told him.

"Yeah. I'll be right there!" the man says, putting down the water bottle.

Sawamura agrees with him, letting out a sigh and packs up his own stuff in the meantime. He's gotta tell the coach about what happened between Nishinoya and Chicchan sooner or later.

"By the way," the coach speaks, "Do you know what happened to Kubota. She looks like somebody punched her across the face or something."

**Oh my god, Nishinoya**, Sawamura cries inwardly.

"Yeah... She kinda got into a fight with Nishinoya a few days ago," he gives in.

"I see, I was actually wondering _why_ our libero had gauze the size of his face. He'll heal by a few days probably," Coach laughs, although his eyes betrays the sound of it. The man evidently looks troubled by this. "Darn. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid."

**She?**

"What do you mean, coach?" the captain asks.

And the blonde hair man answers, "Well, that kid has a really troubling past. The first time we met, she was like an abandoned dog."

"Dog?"

"Yeah, dog," he continues, "Like literally. She ate a lot that girl. And screamed at everybody all day long. Not very obedient. Always got into fights, ones that she was _actually_ at fault for. I guess she was just trying to look for something to do, but didn't understand what she wanted to do yet."

The captain quirks an eyebrow at the description. "She seems...erm...bad?" he says.

"She was _destructive_, Sawamura," Coach comments, rubbing his temples, "I had to bail her out a few times for bricking the kids in the playground for teasing her. And she never tells me what she thinks either. I was fucking terrified of her for the first few months. Took me three years to get her to sit down and greet properly before a meal so I was pretty happy when she came back to me and asked me to teach her volleyball."

**You've got it hard, coach**. The boy smiles, finding it hard to imagine an un-tamed Chicchan. Well, they did see the size of the damage she caused to Nishinoya's face but still...

"You were thinking of something rude weren't you?" the man scolds, "You're making the same face that you and Sugawara did before Inter High."

"Nononono," Sawamura shakes his head fiercely, "I wouldn't dare! By the way, have you seen Chicchan lately? Ennoshita told me she didn't come to class. Suga can't call her either."

"Neither could I," the coach admits, "Anyway, I gotta go back to the shop. Lock up after okay? I'll keep an eye on Kubota for now. Focus on the team."

"Thank you," he says, bowing his head as the man leaves.

* * *

No customers.

Well it's only natural since it's this hour of the night.

**I guess I should close the shop for the day, huh?** Keishin thinks to himself, **Gotta work on the farm tomorrow anyway. Kubota, that little brat. I gotta go check on her tomorrow too. For god sake, kid. Don't go berserk on me would ya?**

"Excuse me," an unknown voice distracts him from his work.

"Sorry we're closing for today," Keishin says, almost flinches at the sight of the man standing in front of him.

Foreigner, he notices. They don't get many foreigners around here. What an unusual guest.

"Oh. I'm not here to buy anything." his not-here-for-business guest talks.

His weird Japanese annoys Keishin. Who is this guy?

"If you're not here for business then sorry but I've got early work tomorrow. Please come back during business hours." the blonde man says.

"You are Mr. Keishin Ukai, are you not?"

The sudden question got his attention. Okay, if this punk starts blackmailing him that baseball bat in the corner will have work to complete. Who does _he _think he is?

"What do you want? Do you know it's illegal to possess others' personal info like that?" he threatens, "I can sue you, you know that right? Punk in the expensive suit thinks they own the world these days. You didn't even introduce yourself. Trying to make me hit you or somethin'?"

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," the foreigner says, "My name is Alex Mowry. I'm here to talk about Ms. Daichi with you."

"What about her?" Keishin asks, not happy with the content of the conversation.

"Can we please go inside?" 'Alex' requests, "I'm sorry to show up so late and out of the blue but if you are willing to listen to what I have to say, I believe you would do Ms. Daichi good."

"Okay," he responds, "Be quick about it. I gotta work tomorrow."

"I will do my best to not take up too much of your time." The strange man says. "By the way, may I also ask if you have a name seal?"

"Yeah," he answers, "What about it?"

"I brought some papers. We'll be needing your signature and your seal." the man says and Keishin sighs, cuing 'Alex' to follow him inside.

He's not happy with the sudden trouble that he just got himself into, but if it helps him understand why Kubota isn't picking up her phone, missing school, and potentially going back to the way she was when Kotarou just came back to Japan, he'll agree to almost anything. Keishin doesn't know detailedly what happen between their family but it dealt a blow to the brat. He saw how she was, and he also saw how she can be. Kubota deserves better, she deserve a family, friends, and something she will find important. She might not know this yet, but she needs the Karasuno team and they need her as well.

And despite how this man so rudely appears, he'll give in to reasons if Kubota has something to do with it.

* * *

**Waiting for 19, folks?**

**So am I T^T**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. So me being a big dumb dumb did not realize I haven't post 19... Please don't kill me T^T**

**Also, this is a special chapter. In a way, I can say it reflects some part of my life and some people I know. I'm just gonna go straight out and tell you all that it is suicidal, meaning it involves suicide and things related. If you are easily affected, please skip this chapter, and if you are thinking of doing the same thing I wrote in here, please do not do it. Go talk to someone. It is never a good choice to give up your life. **

**With all of that in mind, go ahead. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: Kubota.**

* * *

Her stride on the ground quickens. She wants to get out of here. Around her were footsteps, talking and laughter, just the same old things that she knew from the day she entered. But the darkness surrounding her now suddenly makes those same old things somehow much more uncomfortable if not malicious.

Daichi wanted yell at them to stop, yell at them that they are making her go crazy. She feels like a lost child. Like no matter where she runs, there's nothing for her. No safe haven, no parents, no little ground under the porch to rest herself. The girl feels sick. She has to finish this fast and get out of this place.

She's transferring schools.

Here there is too much for her to remember and too little for her to keep. The memories that were so preciously kept is now nothing but poison, killing her every seconds she breathes. There's no place here for her. She's lost most of her life's meaning and by herself crushed what was left. The girl did go to class (out of the fear that Alex would bug her if she didn't) but she tries to keep her contact with the Karasuno team members to minimum. Ennoshita made efforts to start up some conversations but Daichi was not interested. He is a nice guy, so he has got to stay away from her shit as far as possible even if by the means of her forcing him to.

**Almost to the stairs**, she thinks excitedly to herself. Just after these stairs the faculty room will be on the left.

Daichi picks up her pace. Like she said, the sooner she's out of here, the better.

"Looks who's here?"

Her heart freezes at the sound.

"Hey, it's Kubota!"

"Woah! Her hair's long now. What the fuck? She's actually not so bad with her long hair huh?"

**No.**

**Those were…**

"You've got the wrong person," she says quickly, trying to run away. Those voices make her want to vomit. **Those fuckers, I thought they were suspended for good?!**

"HEY!" one of the girl shouts, pulling back Daichi's arm, "We're back and this is how you greet us?"

"Like I said," she tries to break away, "You've got the wrong person-"

"Wrong my ass!" another voice chimes in, "You still have that stupid look on your face, thinking that you're better than everyone, you blind little bitch! You did this to us."

"And all we did was give you lunch. We helped you."

"YOU PUT ME IN THE HOSPITAL!" finally she breaks, unable to contain herself, Daichi yells, "You fed me spoiled food and laughed at my misery, you reap what you sow!"

Her bully's grasp on her arm tightens, and for a long time in a while the girl actually feels fear.

The sudden loss of weight when she feels herself being tossed away stops the girl's thought. Edges indenting on her skin painfully as she loses all grip on balance and reality. She feels herself spinning crazily before coming to a curt stop. All of her aches but only her shoulder burn.

"That's what you call reaping what you sow, you blind cunt." was the last thing she hears before all of the teachers dash out of their room when the bitches who pushes her scream bloody murder about how she fell down of the stairs. Daichi wants to cry. She doesn't need this humiliation. She thought she was stronger than them when she reported them during homeroom, but she was wrong. She was never stronger than them. And now they are back to show her who is boss.

She clenches her teeth, angered. Somebody picks her up and rushes towards the clinic (she assumes). She let them. She doesn't want to fight anymore. She just doesn't. Transferring is a right action to take. Daichi agrees, letting a teardrop to fall without struggle.

* * *

"Kubota fell down the stairs!"

That was all it takes for him to dash out of his classroom. He saw Ennoshita thinking the same thing as him.

He tried to stay away for two days now. He tried to give her space, and frankly he didn't think meeting her would be so hot after what happened. The seniors were not happy with the fact that they fought but that was all they knew, and he intends to keep it that way. Especially with Suga-san.

What was she thinking?!

That kiss.

What was _he_ thinking?!

He should have stopped her, he should have pulled away. Given that it was his first kiss and it was taken by surprise but he's a fucking libero for gods sake! He should have been able to predict her action faster. He should have reacted faster!

Yuu steers away from the crowded hallway, takes two steps down the stairs before jumping down the rest because of how impatient he is.

For green goodness earth, Daichi. The fuck did you do this time?!

* * *

A hint of warmth on her cheeks signals Daichi that it is still daytime. She just had a nap after taking the painkiller from the nurse. A dislocated shoulder, she said. It's been quite some time since the girl felt as much pain as this. What is it? Five years now? Five years since she stopped street-fighting and convert into 'a proper human being' like Keishin called her. The unfortunate thing is she was never proper from the beginning. She just didn't want him to be sad. Grandad Ukai, too. He is such a nice old man that disregarded all the scary rumors about himself, all he wanted was to help Karasuno win the championship. When he's out of the gym, he's just a gramps putting up with her less-than-pleasant Koto. Although he said the instrument was to practice getting used to her senses (just like how she's doing with typing), truth is he wanted her to play for the belief that music heals people soul and God will save her. She needed so much healing back then.

**But I guess, even the Koto can't help me now**, the girl silently says.

"Daichi!" a familiar voice called her name.

"Nishinoya," she responds, sitting up and away from him. She doesn't regret her actions, he was a douche to her. But that doesn't mean she feels comfortable being with him either.

"What happened?" he asks. And "I fell." she answers.

"You've never fallen before," the libero pushed, "Tell me what happened."

Daichi refuses. "No." she says, "It has got nothing to do with you."

"Kubota, are you o-"

"What do you mean it has nothing to do with me? I'm worried about you." Yuu growls, cutting off Ennoshita's words.

She doesn't give in. "I made myself clear enough with you, Nishinoya," Daichi says, "Please leave."

"YOU CA-"

"Nishinoya!"

The captain's scolding grabs all of her attention. Another fight would have broken out if he didn't show up.

"All of you go back to the club room and get changed." he orders, "Kageyama and Tsukishima are at the gym right now and one fight is all I can take."

No one moved a muscle.

"I'm disappointed in you Daichi."

Yuu's words stab her mercilessly. That one second everything seems to stop. **"You disappointed me" **was the same thing she heard from Tohru. That was the last thing that she needed. It's almost like she was keeping up something and what he said just crashed it all down. He just crushed the little bit she held onto all these days coldly, and cruelly.

She has things she wanted to tell him. Daichi didn't want to leave Karasuno with fighting being the last thing they shared.

And now it's all silence because he doesn't feel like she is worth him believing in.

"Let's go guys," Koushi-san finally speaks, along with his half smiling half sighing laugh, "We gotta stop the two first-year from killing each other alright? Come on. Come on now. Okay. Let's go."

Daichi hears a few sounds of footsteps exiting the room and lies down. She just wants to disappear. Just become nothing if possible. No troubles, no pain. Wouldn't that be nice?

* * *

"Hey guys," Asahi's voice catches their attention, "I'm gonna go back and talk to Chicchan for a bit."

Sawamura flinches at the request. "Are you gonna be okay? She's-"

"No, you shouldn't," Suga cuts him off, "You can't handle Chicchan, Asahi. Didn't you hear what the coach told Daichi about her."

"H-Hey! I'm a guy alright? I-I'll be okay!... I think," their ace says, seemingly trying to cheering himself up, "I have something I have to tell her."

"Okay then," Sawamura caves, "Just make sure you don't injure yourself. I'll go back with Suga-"

"Wait what?!" his friend squeaks, surprising the captain, "Don't leave me alone!"

"Huh?!" he says, "We can't stand here! Suga and I have to take care of the others. The practice is still on. You'll be fine. I believe in you."

"It's not a problem of belief-"

"Don't worry Asahi," Suga smiles, not a kind one mind you, "She won't kill you, I think. Beside didn't you said it yourself you'll be alright? Do your best okay?"

The two of them grin, wave their hands at the oversized wimp and walk towards the gym.

"He's gonna be destroyed isn't he?" Sawamura whispers, keeping his smile up until he turn away from the ace of the team.

"Yup." Suga answers, doing just the same thing before they both return to the practice.

**Good luck, Asahi. You'll probably need a lot of it.**

* * *

The sliding doors creaks. Not too loud, just enough to let her know that someone is coming in.

"S-Sorry for the intrusion." Asahi-san's voice echoes around the place.

"Can I help you?" Daichi says, struggling around with wearing the coat with one hand. It's bad enough that she can't see.

"Oh. Do you need some help with that?" the third-year offers but she steps away, getting some distance between them.

She doesn't want to be near anything that has to do with the Karasuno team right now. Not when they saw her laying here like a pathetic rag doll.

"I'm fine." the girl says, awkwardly hugging her injured arm. What is he here for?

"Listen, Chicchan," the boy starts, and she notices he's rigidly shrinking himself (like he does when Yuu shouts at him for being too intimidated by the littlest of things), "I know that you and Nishinoya are not on good terms right now but we really need you. Nishinoya isn't a bad guy. He's just too scary sometimes."

"And you're too nice, Asahi-san." the girl smiles, giving up on the coat and let it hang loosely over her shoulder, "That's a really comforting to hear, but you guys don't need me. I'm not-"

"I said the same thing too!" Asahi-san clumsily half shouts, half claims, "I didn't tell the team about this because I didn't feel the need to but Chicchan, you were helping this team way before you become of member of it."

"Asahi-san..."

"You talked me back to the team as well, well you scared me quite a lot with the sudden phone calls, but you told me this and I'll tell you again now." he says, "The team is only strong when all of the members are together."

She smiles pulling a lock of hair back, "Thank you."

"I-It's nothing. I'll be going now." says the third-year and she waves goodbye at him using the good arm she's left with.

The sliding door creaks again and Daichi lets out a sigh. What a nice guy Asahi-san is. But nice only gets you so far unfortunately.

**Thank you**, the smile disappears from her face, **I'll miss you too, Ace.**

* * *

The water makes her feel heavy. It's warm, but inside she feels cold. Daichi takes a deep breath and grabs the object.

They denied her transfer paper. She doesn't have a guardian they said, so it's either she remain in Karasuno and have the school to guarantee for her or drop out and look for another school. But that's not possible either. Without a guardian how is she gonna be able to get into a school? And if she's not in a school, what will she do? She has no job, no guardian, no money (and theres not a chance she'll crawl back to New Zealand to beg for it), she's blind, she is nothing.

Staying in Karasuno isn't an option either.

She has nowhere to go. No purpose.

Daichi closes her eyes and put the blade on her wrist. One slash and she lets go.

The water is heavy and she's cold inside. But she feels warm, and she feels safe.

* * *

"Yuu-chan! Where's the sandwiches I made for tomorrows breakfast?!" his mom's voice resonates through the house.

"Pops ate them!" he screams back, closing the door to his room.

Yuu sits down on the chair, spreads his arms and face over the abomination called_ homework. _He can't understand shit. Like really, he tried, but these thing that they call "alphabets" appear to him like some kind of dark magic spell incantation rather than words. How the hell did Ennoshita manage to understand this?

And what's with Math?! He liked Math! Why did it get so difficult all of the sudden?!

**I can't focus for shit!**, The libero growls.

"Nishinoya," he remembers the third-year setter words to him after practice, "I think you need to calm down a little. You're always hot-headed outside of the court. Look, I know that Chicchan wasn't there for us but don't you think that she'll have a good reason for it? And by good I mean really bad, as in something awful enough happened that can make her abandon us like that. We lost, sure but channeling that rage towards her without asking her situation is anything but fair."

**Damn it!** Yuu slaps his hand and drags it down his face, **I gotta apologize to her. I really fucked up this time didn't it?**

He stands up. The room suddenly becomes stuffier than before, actually to the point he the boy decides he need to take a walk.

Grabbing his volleyball jacket to block away night's cold wind, he dashes down stairs and aims for the door.

"Where do you think you are going, young man?" his mom stands as the barrier to his freedom, "Unless you don't remember, you'll have finals soon. And if you bring home failing grades again, you'll never get extra allowance again."

"What?!" Yuu wails, "I'm studying okay? I just need to step out for a walk a little!"

"You say that everytime!" his mom replies, "Come here!"

She yanks his arm pulling him into the kitchen. For a mom, she's freaking strong. She's even taller than his dad!. This woman rules the household, folks. She did when he was small, and even now when he isn't so small anymore.

"Here," his mom shoves their usual cooking pot in his hands. It's heavy, Yuu notice, and as he opens the lid, a familiar scent greets him.

"Curry?" he asks.

"My special," his mom replies, "Bring this over to that girl living next to Mr. Yasu's house."

"Chichan?"

"Chichan?", she says, her eyebrows quirk up in a moment of surprise, "Well if that's the girl you've been walking back from school then yes. Did you guys have any fight lately?"

"What?" he questions.

"Oh, come on," the 40-year-old smirks, "I might be your mother but I'm not an idiot. You're suddenly coming home earlier? The 'pole' that you said you ran into apparently had nails? What kind of thing did you say that made her put a gauze on your face like that huh?"

Yuu stays silent.

Her words stab right at his heart. Seriously... He wanted to apologize to Chicchan, okay?! But he can't just instantly do so and not make the atmosphere weird. She's obviously hurt/angry at him and he can't just waltz in and be like "Hey I was a dick, sorry. Cool?". Nahhhh, he'll just get another punch if he does. Also for a blind girl who is only a TAD taller than him, Chicchan punches like a freaking boxer.

"Go. You're gonna take a walk anyway right?" his mother's words pull him back to reality. She pats on his back, grinning, "Bring this peace offering over there and make up, Yuu-chan!"

His grip on the pot tightens and the boy nods.

"I'll be back," he says, dashing out of the door. He was right to bring a coat. Night winds are cold.

"Chicchan?" He calls out, "the door wasn't locked so I just let myself in! I gotta talk to you. Where are you, Chicchan? You have dinner yet? My mom made some curry! It's good! We can share!"

Yuu lays the pot on the table next to the sink. Did she go out by any chance? That's weird. Her phone is still on the table.

"Chicchan?" he tries again, "Where are you?"

A strange sound perks his interest. What's that? the boy thinks, Water?

"Chicchan, I think you're water is running!"

**Is she taking a shower or something?**

The thought make him blush but he quickly diminishes it, there's no way she can't hear him calling even if she's in the shower.

"Chicchan are you in the shower?" Yuu inhales deeply, walking towards the water sound, "If you're in there answer would you? I'm going in. I take no responsibility if you are naked!"

Closing his eyes, Yuu springs the door open. The expected scream wasn't heard, the expected beating, lashing, splashing of water didn't come. Just water running. The boy slowly let his eyes open.

It wasn't what he expected.

Not. At. All.

"Fuck! Chichan! CHICHAN!" he dashes towards her, pulling her out of the bathtub. He takes off the jacket, wraps it around her soaked clothes. She's pale as a leaf, and her whole body is just covered in blood.

The boy takes off his shirt, tying it around her wrist before he picks up her limp body and carries her on his back.

He rushes out of her house, sprinting towards his own. She's cold, he notices. Ice cold.

"MOM!" he kicks open the door, "Mom, help! Chichan-Chichan she's-"

"Yuu-chan!" his mom steps out from the kitchen, a terrified look on her face the moment she laid eyes on them, "What happened to her?!"

"I don't know! S-She's dying, mom! Do something!" He chokes on his words as his mom, grab the car keys and pull them out to the garage.

"Don't forget your seatbelt!" she shouts, hitting the gas and launch the car onto the street. Yuu holds onto Chicchan, trying to at least put some warmth into her body. _**"S**__**omething awful enough happened that can make her abandon us like that.**__**" **_Suga-san's words ring through his head, loud and resonating as her body stays limp in his hands.

**I did this**, he bites his lip,** angered and shamed, I did this to Chicchan.**

The car speeds up and Yuu's grasp on her tightens. **Don't die, he silently begs, willing the girl in his hands to open her eyes, Chicchan, please don't die.**

* * *

**See, here's the thing. Nishinoya came to her and found her on time. This is what I wanted to tell you. You all have people who care about you and please do not throw your life away because you think there is no one around you. There is. And there will be. **

**I met the one who saved my life and so I believe that each of us has some one like that as well. Hold on to that and keep living, because it matters. Because you matter. And I want you to know that you are loved.**

**On that note. Have a wonderful days, you all. **

**I love all of you.**

**Dear,**

**Nameko of the rainbow.**

/THIS IS A SHOUT OUT AND REPLY/

**akagami hime chan: Thank you! I am very happy that you love what I write! Look forward to more www I'm just completely loving Haikyuu, man. Like the author is a saint himself for depicting such wonderful storyline. Haikyuu helped me so much when I was down and crushed by defeat. I hope this story means something to all of you too :)**

**SHOUT OUT! SHOUT OUT TO NicolelociN! Sorry I can't spell you name www**

**Thanks for the follow and favorite man, I hope you are happy with the story!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ey mates! How are ya?**

**I'm back!**

**Half-dead but back, yes. New chapter, folks! Only a bit more www**

**Also SHOUT OUT TO Mawuppa for the following! Hope you have a good time Mawuppa!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kubota**

**Go ahead guys!**

* * *

"Nishinoya!" he hears the coach call his name.

The blonde haired man runs up to him and his mother sitting at the waiting bench. The man's face looks white as a sheet. Following him were the third-years and Kageyama. Shouyou doesn't come. Probably because of the distance from his house.

Yuu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His hands tremble. The boy just got out of the bathroom to clean off the blood... _Her _blood. But no matter how hard he rubs, the lingering redness of it still haunts him. He clenches his hands, and bites his lips. **What do I do?**, he questions himself, **What do I tell them?! I drove her towards this end. If something happen to her... If something happen to Chicchan, I'll never be able to live with myself.**

"Are you her father?" he hears his mom says, and the coach denies it. He explained that he's not her relative but still her guardian here.

"Are you okay, Nishinoya?"

He looks up, seeing Suga-san sitting down next to him.

"Suga-san," he says, almost afraid his voice will break, "I-I-She is-"

"Calm down. How about we go for a walk, hm?" the third-year suggests, "We shouldn't gather too much around here anyway. It's not good."

Yuu nods, following the senior outside. Fresh air blows away his worries, sending shivers to his core. That's not really hard to understand either. He's only wearing a makeshift T-shirt that a staff gave him. His jacket and T-shirt were all bloody and soaked, even if he received them back, he won't wear them anyway. Yuu doesn't think he has the courage to. Plus the fact that his mother was too busy with Chicchan's hospital paperwork to drive back and get him a change of clothes, he had to accept what was given.

Suga-san hasn't said a thing, just kept walking slowly to no specific location.

"Erm... Suga-san," he speaks, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" the third-year immediately turns back towards him asks, it's been a long time since he saw this grave expression on him, "It's not your fault."

"It _is,_" the boy grunts, "She did this because of _me._"

"Aren't you being too self-centered right now, Nishinoya?"

"Eh?" the senior's words surprised him.

"You think Daichi would do this because of you. That's like claiming that everything in her world spins around you and what you say," Suga-san says, a bitter smile on his lips, "Don't apologize to me either. Apologize to her. I am angry but not at you. I'm angry because she made this decision without my knowledge. I should have been there for her."

"Were you two dating, Suga-san?" he asks, his eyes locking with the ground.

"What? Why would you ask something like that?"

"Sorry, I just have to make sure." Yuu explains, his face hot.

"I just have to make sure" it was the thing that he wanted to tell himself too. But make sure of _what_? What am I trying to clear out here?

"No." Suga-san answers, "Where did that come from?"

Yuu swallows, doesn't say a word. **Shouyou**, he wanted to say, but scared that if he let this slip out, he'll get the kid in trouble.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter where or who. But since we're on this matter, I'll make it clear too. I like Chicchan. That's why I don't appreciate you hurting her feelings like that when you don't even try to figure her out first. I told you before. I'm not giving up. I know she likes you, Nishinoya. But I don't plan to just let you do whatever." the third-year says, "Let's go back in. It's getting cold out here."

The libero says nothing, once again following his senior's steps inside. He got nothing to say. Hell, he doesn't even _know_ what to say.

Suga-san...

Yuu looks up at the third-year, his slim muscular build and slightly tall posture. He never realized this but, even though he's not firm-looking like Daichi-san, standing behind the third-year setter's back still gives off a feeling of being protected. A gentle but unmoving kindness.

This kindness is meant for Chicchan.

_**"I know she likes you."**_

Chicchan likes him...

Why?

His eyes were always for Kiyoko-san, and until now everything he said should have hurt her so badly.

_**"I didn't join to help this team."**_

She joined because she wanted to help _him_, the libero realizes. How did she manage to smile at him every time they met even when all he did would have broken her heart? _How?_

She tried so hard to reach him. She tried so hard and he yelled at her, hell, evem fucking punched her in the face.

**You kept trying everyday and I did nothing but ignore your feelings. I'm sorry**, Yuu swallows hard, wholly and undeniably embarrassed. **Chicchan, I'm really sorry.**

* * *

"For now she'll be alright. You got her here just in time," the doctor says, "But I advise you to not put any strain on her. Trying to commit suicide is a very big matter. She must have been very mentally unstable or damaged. I advise you to find her a psychologist."

"Thank you." Keishin nods, hurrying the boys to go home, especially Nishinoya. The kid was the one who found Kubota, he must be the one taking the most damage from seeing her. It was thanks to his mother too that the kid got here in time. If she didn't call, Keishin wouldn't even know.

After he sees all of the kids off being driven back home by Nishinoya's mother, the man pulls out his cellphone and the crumbling card in his trousers' pocket. Punching down the number, he waits for the call to connect.

"Yes?" the other side speaks.

"It's Ukai. I gotta talk to Kotarou." he says.

"Please hold," Alex returns with his awkward Japanese, and Keishin sits down on the bench, head lays back.

"Keishin..." a nostalgic voice comes through and he snaps back, angrily.

"_Kotarou_! What did you do to her?!"

"I'm sorry but I have no other way-"

"She fucking cut her wrist! She wanted to die! I know you, you don't do things like this!" he shouts, "I can't take her in, Kotarou! You're her father!"

"Please, Keishin, I beg you," the other side sounds like he's crying, "I don't want to talk about it. Please don't call me about this anymore. I'll use all the time I have to make sure she lives a sufficient life."

"You-"

Kotarou hangs up.

"Hey!" Keishin calls, "HEY! KOTAROU! THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

He pulls his hair back, exhausted from the stress. The file he brought along lies lonely next to him. The blonde hair opens it up and sighs. Alex said he will not have any legal issue in this, but is it the right decision?! He never asked what Kubota thought about this. Is it okay for him to decide something like this by himself?

But looking at what happened to her today, he can't help but want to get this all over with.

Keishin stands up, walking to the kid's room.

She's sleeping, oxygen mask and wires all over that small body of her. What happened with her the past two days, even if anyone gave him money, he wouldn't buy it. There's no way something like that should have happened to anyone, worst of all to her. She had enough when she found her way here to Miyagi, why did this much tragedy fall on her again?

Pulling the chair closer to the bed, he sits down. Keishin holds her hand, gripping it as he holds back the pain eating him up inside. He wants to blame himself too for what happened. But the man decides not to. He doesn't allow himself to be weak. He can't. Not when she's lying here, not when she's barely alive like this.

**I have to be strong**, he tells himself, **I have to be strong for her, I have to take care of her.**

* * *

She sees water. Her body is heavy. Somehow Daichi sees herself being trapped inside a water sphere that is keeping her from the outside world. She can see it, even if it is just a glimpse, a quick glance through the flare of light coming through molecules of the substance surrounding her. Azure light goes through her, bringing with it the wondrous feeling nagging her to step out of her watery bubbles and discover what is ahead.

The girl leans forward, piercing her fingers through the barrier. The bubble bursts, and the moment she realizes that, she starts to fall.

In one second everything around her turns pitch black. It's like somehow the crystally blue she saw before never existed, like it was sucked into a different dimension and left her with nothing but icy cold fear and darkness.

She cannot breath. Air seems to have followed the color of the sky and abandoned her.

Daichi sits up, her head fuzzy.

**A dream?**, she thinks to herself

Warmth.

**It's morning, maybe?**

Her wrist hurt like hell and she can't seem to move her right hand either. **What happened?**

"You're awake!" she hears Keishin says, "Wait here, I'll get the doctor!"

"Okay," she says, her heart feels empty just as much as her head.

Something doesn't feel right. What is this blankness inside of her? Daichi tries to retrace everything that happened.

**I tried to kill myself**, she realizes, **I see. That's why I'm here. I'm at the hospital. I didn't die...**

Her heart aches a little. Sudden sadness flows back, hitting her with each waves of emotions.

Tears fall from her face, unstoppably.

"Kubota!" Keishin footsteps enters her hearing range again and Daichi tries to wipe the tears away, "Are you okay?"

"Keishin," she calls out, her arms reaching to where he is. He takes her arms, pulling her into a hug, "Keishin." she keeps calling, her tears doesn't stop.

She keeps crying, in her head she has no thoughts. It was like an emotional attack, she just couldn't stop wailing and clinging on to him.

"It's okay," he sighs as his hand strokes down on her hair, "You'll be fine. I'm here."

Daichi can't remember much after that except for her constant crying and sleepiness. The doctors did their check-ups for her and after advising a rest, they exit, leaving the two of them together. She lies in the bed, tired. Apparently they are still in the process of transferring the needed amount of nutrition into her for she is still too weak to eat.

"Hey, kiddo," Keishin starts, "Don't you ever think about taking your own lifeagain, _got me_? Who's gonna hang with me practicing volleyball after the brats at Karasuno's practice? Who will but you?"

"I'm sorry," she says, "I really am."

"Please don't ever do something like this again. _Promise_ me." he demands, "I won't neglect you again. Ever. We'll talk. We'll hang out more. We'll do what you want. I'll let you work in the shop, and pay you with pizza dumpling, okay? We'll work this out. So don't hurt yourself."

She doesn't say anything. Her heart flutters at his words. The warmth from his hands holding hers assures Daichi of something. She feels safe.

The girl nods, saying nothing.

"Good. Also, I know I should not have done this without letting you know but I already signed the papers. I'm adopting you, Kubota. If it's okay with you, all it is left is wait for another three months and your last name will be Ukai." he speaks, "I want you to think about it when you have time. But rest first. I'll pick up some clothes for you and be back in an hour. Get some sleep, kid."

Her body yanks up a bit, surprised by his words. Becoming a member in his family... she never really thought about it. From when she first met him and Gramps, she has always been thinking of them as her little family here in Miyagi, just never imagine officially thinks about this kind of family.

**Do I want to be a part of it?** she asks herself, wondering about it even after Keishin's presence is no longer in the room. And as she does so, slowly gives in to the sleepiness crawling over her eyelids.

* * *

He walks quietly along the hall, avoiding all the nurses. It's way past visiting hours but he told them he's here for an emergency toilet break. Couldn't believe it actually worked.

Slipping past the "final boss" - Chicchan's nurse, Yuu stealthily slides open the door and let himself in.

She's asleep, he notices. Still looks like she needs monitoring but better than the last time all of them visit. There is a tint of pink to her skin now. They also told him that she can actually eat now instead of just lying there with nutrients transferred through tubes to her body. That must have been awful to experience.

The girl is starting to look more like the Chicchan that he knows, not the crazed fighter or the half-dead suicidal person that he carried back to his house for help. That image will probably haunt him until the day he dies.

"Who's there?" he hears she says, trying to sit up.

"It's me," Yuu replies, happy to see her calmed down a little after his words. No matter what he thought, Chicchan is still under a stressful time, huh? The boy never actually get to ask her what happen either. He wanted to, but seeing how she's still tired and all, Yuu decide to hold it in.

"Good evening, Nishinoya." the girl greets, "Isn't it past visiting hours?"

"Yeah, but!" he says, "I brought Garigari-kun!"

"Thank you," Chicchan smiles. And yet, something feels wrong to him. What he doesn't know. Just something isn't right about Chicchan. "How's practice?"

"It's great!" Yuu cheers, "It's a bit lonely without you though. Can't wait to see you again at practice!"

The girl drops a laugh at his words. Makes him wonder if this was the same girl who tried to kill herself a few days ago. She looks just fine. Somehow that scares him even more.

"I'm not coming back," she sighs, "I..."

"Why?" Yuu questions, "It's not your fault that we lost. I was being a jerk and dumped all my anger on you. My most sincere apology!"

"E-er... no, it's not that...I-"

"HEY!"

Yuu freezes at the voice. **Shit, I got busted**, he thinks grudgingly, shoving the ice-cream bag to Chicchan and stands up. "Sorry," he says, "I just wanted to deliver something to her."

"It's no longer visiting time, okay?" the nurse angrily states, "I know that you want to see her and all, but how many more times do we have to tell you people that she needs her rest? You lots gotta let her catch her breath."

"You lots?"

"Yeah. You, and about three more kids? Though I'm not sure one of the three is a high school student... anyway! Get out! Let her sleep!" the nurse scolds and he takes that as his cue.

"Night, Chicchan." he bids her a swift goodbye and grins satisfactorily at the girl's nodding back at him.

The libero heads out to the street, almost surprised by the coolness of the night. His mind strays back to the image of Chicchan sleeping and Yuu blushes intensely. His heart beats fast, her long eyelashes and pinkish porcelain skin flashes through his head. **She's beautiful**, he guiltily thinks. He never really actually thought about her in any other circumstances or means. To him, she was always a friend, a female version of Ryuu to whom he can talk about almost anything. Chicchan was always the one standing alone, quietly at the practice, "watching" each member like a hawk. But...

Unconsciously his hand found its way to his lips. She kissed him. _She kissed him._

Yuu was never really popular amongst girls. Hell, the whole team held a meeting about it already and for personal reasons, he will not say what the conclusion was. Because of such thing, because of his overwhelming unpopularness with girls, he has never once thought that there is someone who was seriously interested in him.

But_ she_ is interested. She likes him.

"Mom, that kid is smiling to himself. How creepy."

"Don't talk about people like that honey."

A sudden conversation from a mother and her daughter startles him. They were all looking at Yuu and the boy averts his eyes from theirs, striding away.

**I was **_**not**_** smiling**, he growls internally, hoping to wipe of the grin that he is now conscious of.

It's a full moon tonight, he notices. They don't have long now until the Spring Tournament. Will Chicchan stay with them through this? She said that she wouldn't...

**Of course she will! Don't be stupid.**

She's one of them.

The libero smiles at the thought.

He trusts her to be.

And he wants her to be.

* * *

"Your friend has a lot of guts, young lady." the nurse talks to her as she fluffs the pillow, stuffing it under the girl's back

"Yes, I supposed so." Daichi answers, a bit confused about what to do with the ice-cream.

"There," the woman exclaims, content in seeing her patient comfortable, "Still, he breaks the rules just to see you, kid. You guys must be pretty close huh? _Really_ close?"

"I don't really know," she answers, something clicks inside of her, "I don't think we're friends."

"You don't think? Damn right, I'll say," the nurse asks, somewhat mockingly, "He brought you ice-cream kid. Aren't_ you_ lucky?"

Daichi doesn't reply, just lay on the bed, her mind in chaos. She knows who just came into her room. She knows who he is. Nishinoya is the libero of Karasuno Male Volleyball team. He is her friend, who kindly walks her home after practices. The girls remember everything about this boy, she remembers spending time with him, even the sensation of the kiss. And yet, there was no emotion.

**What's happening to me?,** she questions herself. Daichi can't fathom how this boy that she is supposed to care about so much about is now nothing more than a strange memory inside of her. She can see him, but she doesn't feel him. It was the same when the third-years paid her a visit.

She knows all of them. But, it's like she's looking at a stranger's photo. No emotion. Nothing attached.

She doesn't feel anything towards them.

And she doesn't think she'd ever will.

* * *

**Woops. This one is a bit short ain't it? Well, I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. **

**Let's wait and see shall we lol**

**Have a good days, folks!**

**Love yall!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cheers good people! Updates updates! I moved to a new apartment a few days ago. Dyam my house is a mess but I'm really happy cuz I get to decorate it this time! I love the place so much that having it in no-wifi zone is just devastating for me. I'm getting a wifi router soon though, hope it's quick enough to get the new chapter done! www**

**ALSO SHOUT OUTS! YESH! Shinonome Haruhi, tartanamygirl, and ! Thanks yall for following, favorite and review! Yall swell! And I hope that what I write from now on will be interesting to you! w**

**Shinonome Haruhi: OH MY GOD! I was in the bathroom when I read your review and I almost jump out half-naked and freak my neighbor LOL. Thank you so much for the wonderful words! I will do my best to keep yall entertained!**

**Mawuppa: Thank you for reading the story! I'm really glad to see you want more**

** : Oh www I see you want more chapters www And I got lots of them for you muahahaha. If school and jobs don't kill me first w**

**Disclaimer: MY Kubota. MINE!**

* * *

Yuu takes a good hold around the object, hoisting it up to his back.

"You alright?" he turns back to ask the girl, still fumbling with her jacket. They didn't have anything better so Karasuno's uniform was handed to her. Chicchan still has her right arm up, holding her shoulder stable enough for it to heal.** Good grief this girl**.

"I'm just having a bit of a problem with the zip. It's fine," she answers, "You don't have to wait for me."

"Dumbass," the libero smiles at her, almost forgetting fully the fact that she can't see him. He walks to the troubled girl, pulling the zip of the jacket up for her and re-adjusting it to fit her posture as he says, "It's your discharge celebration. How the _hell_ do you expect me to leave you and go on ahead?"

He pulls her arm, the good one, "Come on," Yuu orders, "My mom isn't one to be kept waiting."

The boy turns his head slightly towards Chicchan, a grin spreads across his face when he sees that the girl was smiling too. It wasn't a big reassuring grin like the ones she used to give them before a match. This time, it's something gentle and shy. A Chicchan that he doesn't know. A Chicchan he has never seen before.

And his smile becomes wider as Yuu pulls on her hand to follow him, his heart skips with excitement.

* * *

He watches as she and his mother prepare dinner, smiling as they go about whatever conversation they are having. Even when he is simply sitting in the living room, with the TV on, just watching (or pretending to watch) the news, he can still see into the kitchen thanks to his house's weird structure. The boy blames his mother, because when they reform the house the structure turned out like this. She must have built it so that he can't sneak up behind her back when she's watching drama and get extra snacks. Gosh.

A laughter catches his attention. It was Chicchan's.

She seems so much better now. Absolutely_ much_ better than a few days ago. It's a foreign sight too. Sure the libero has seen her smiling before, laughing even, but there was always something in that happiness of hers that made him uncomfortable, made him feel unsafe, made him worried.

Now, the Chicchan that he is seeing, there is not a trace of doubt in her laughs. For the first time in the longest of times that he has been acquainted with her, Yuu actually sees her happy. He actually sees her enjoying the atmosphere in her most genuine nature. The surprised look on the girl's face as his mother comment on how she can just eat her up. The chuckle as response coming from her. The shining and relaxing aura around Chicchan... It's like everything bad surrounding her from the day he saw her slammed her whole face into the wall on the roof has disappeared.

The boy finds himself glad, in his chest warm and fuzzy. They say men don't do warm and fuzzy, well, _they_ can go and fuck themselves. He is seeing Chicchan happily spending her time around his mother and appreciating it. That's as far as manliness can get. Be happy when someone you care about are happy.

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" his mother's words startle the boy, "Your face is weird."

"Well," he snorts, "YOU gave me this face didn't you. Sure you wanna comment something like that?"

"I see you still have time to smart talk with me, huh?" she smiles, the kind of smile when she's about to murder his pops when he comes home drunk. And Yuu just _knows_ that unfortunate fate is about to fall on him as well, "Go get the dishes out ASAP, or you ain't getting any meat today!"

"Wha-?" the boy gasps, "you can't forbid a man from eating meat! It's like a must!"

"Wow, you know the word 'forbid', how smart of you, Yuu-chan. How about you get a decent score on the test for once, _son_?" she carries on the mockings, "So, are you gonna take the dishes or am i going to have to make you?"

"Right away, ma'am." the libero says, bolting from the chair he's sitting in. Ain't_ no way_ he's letting her take away the meat!

Chicchan is still struggling with the spices he sees. Struggling... Hm... Considering would be a more accurate word. She looks a bit troubled but doesn't seem like she's entirely lost at what she's doing.

"Need any help?" Yuu offers.

"Oh," the girls looks towards him, "Nah. I'm fine. I was just wondering which spice is what. You know, in case the soup tastes bland."

"I'm sure it tastes fine," he sighs at her, laughing as he does, "And even if it doesn't, I'll just go and get the spice anyway. 'side I trust your cooking more than I trust my mom's-"

"I heard that!" his mother's voice echoes from the living room. "I love you!" he instantly yells back in return, trying to save his ass.

Before he can react, Chicchan opens the cupboard doors next to him and reaches up. A bit startled by the close proximity created by her, the boy stumbles back a few steps, quickly regains his composure, however and steals the dishes from her first.

"I got this," he claims, "You already helped with the cooking. Go enjoy yourself. I'll catch up with the dishes and bows later-"

"It's alright really," she smiles, again that shy and gentle one, "But if you insist," she takes half of the stuff from him, "We can divide the work. That way we can walk together and enjoy the food together. It's always better when everyone is gathered, right?"

Yuu scratches on his nose, his face a bit hot. Guiltily he steals a glance at the girl, her amber eyes staring into the air, almost like she was looking for something, but her smile is undeniable. Chicchan means what she said.

"_Damn_ Chicchan," he chuckles, "You're so cool."

"Huh? What's that about?"

"Nothing." Yuu shakes his head, signaling her with his voice, "Let's go. I'm _starving_!"

* * *

"I hear you were the manager of the team?" his father speaks, eyes locked-on at the hotpot about to be well-done.

Chicchan doesn't seem to be impatient like the man sitting in front of her. She munches on her chopsticks, humming for a few second before answers, ''Well, I help around with manager's work but mostly I'm more on the coaching side I suppose?"

"Yep!" Yuu nods at her words, "Chicchan is _real_ bad-ass when it come to receives."

"Language!" his mother warns before cracking a smile, "For my son to say something like that, you must be a really good player." she comment, making him blushes, "I mean he might be an idiot but he still won best libero award after all!"

"'Idiot' is unnecessary mom." the boy scolds, chowing down the content of his bow as soon as Chicchan hands him back the bow now full of meat. The soup was hotter than he initially thought, and frankly speaking, he wants to cry out from the pain in his tongue but doing that would just make him look more like an idiot and prove that his mother is right.

While the libero is still busy wondering about how he's going to alleviate the pain in his mouth, and speaks normally, his father proceeds to question their guest.

"So, how's your family?" he asks

And Chicchan's answer froze the atmosphere, shooting bullets through the boy's heart. Hell, through all of their hearts to be honest.

"I don't have any," she says, "My parents are divorced and my mother just passed away a few days ago. At least that's what I heard from the people working in the asylum."

"Oh." Yuu's father drops an awkward response. Truth to be told, he wouldn't know what else is better to say either except for 'oh'.

Like he has never heard her talking about her family members before, so he just assumes that they were away and Chicchan was just the brave girl coming to Miyagi to live alone. He has always meant to ask but now that his father did and this girl just drops the bomb on them like a big "Fuck you. Mind your own business." on them, Yuu is at loss of what to say in reply. He feels extremely bad too, knowing that her mother just died and according to what she said about "a few days ago", the libero concludes that her mother's death was exactly the reason why she left them before the match with Seijoh.

**You fucked up, man.** A little voice inside his head reminds.

"I see." the boy's mother clears her throat, smiling. _Repeat: smiling_. "I'm sorry to hear that," she continues, "But how about you become one of _our_ family, hm?"

His mother leans closer, grabbing him by the shoulders and shines on Chicchan the brightest freaking smile he had ever seen from her. "I mean," she says, "_this_ one might not looks like much, but he's still a man."

THE F-

"Mom!" Yuu shouts, embarrassed, "It's during dinner!"

"Doesn't make it any less true!" his mother defends, "And I can't let you get on like this without a girlfriend! You're almost 20 for goodness sake!"

"Wha-"

"Plus, I think it's weird too." she leans in closer, almost like she wants to study his face or something, "Is it possible that you swing the other way? you know, you're awfully close with-"

"Mom!" he chokes on the soup, "Would you please stop?! You're embarrassing me!"

"You're embarrassing yourself!" she counters.

But before he libero can comment anything, he hears a laugh. No, not a light chuckles or giggles. A full out laugh. Her laugh.

He stops and look at the girl. She seems awfully and thoroughly amused just by the amount of laughter she's producing.

"Y- Your family i-is funny!" Chicchan coughs between fits.

Yuu lets out a sigh, settling back on his chair, a bit irritated that his dad has taken all the meat when they wasn't paying attention. **Vegetables it is then**, the boy sighs yet again.

"Really though," the meat thief though decides to speak at last, covering his mouth a bit so his food wouldn't accidentally spill out, "How 'bout becoming our boy's wife?"

"DAD!" desperately the libero flops down on the table, hearing the girl sitting across him burst out into another laughing fit along with his parents, "My god, not again..."

"What do you think?" this time they both asks.

And in all of his time living in this house, Yuu has never feel so hopeless.

"Please stop." he hides himself under the table, not forgetting to take a whole bowl of meat before doing so.

* * *

Her steps seem to be slower than normal. Yuu actually wonders if something is wrong with the girl.

"You alright?" he asks, stopping her mid-way.

"Yeah," Chicchan's answers, smiling as she takes in the night air, "I was just thinking about how much your family just loves each other."

"Yeah," he chuckles, "We do get on each other's throat a lot though. But by the end of the day, we have each other's back. That's what it all means I guess."

"Kind of like the team, yeah?" the girl comments and he nods.

"Yeah, I guess," the libero agrees, instantly shouting out of the sudden discover, "That's _one_ BIG ASS star!"

He hears her laugh, almost like a choke out of surprise on his statement. Well, he _wasn't_ lying. It was a_ huge_ star, bigger and much more brighter than the one he had ever seen. **Speaking of stars...** "Hey didn't you said you wanted to go see the stars sometime?" he turns to the girl, feeling a little bit sad to see her eyes searching fervently for something up high.

"Yeah," Chicchan says, a sad laugh escapes her mouth, "Well, I can't see anything right now so I guess 'sometime' will take _some_ time."

The smile she gives is just simply so painful that it's beautiful. And Yuu realizes in that moment, he doesn't want to see her sad for any reason. He wants to see her smiling face, the genuinely smiling face like the one she had when the girl and his mother were preparing dinner before.

She deserves something like that. She deserves a family that can always be with her, eat dinner with her and just capable of making her day better.

"Close your eyes," he tells her.

"Hm?" the girl seems a bit confused but follows what he instructed.

"Oookay!" Yuu huffs, "Imagine some kind of light just shimmering in the darkness. Like _not_ normal lights, the kind that flashes and stuff"

"Alright..."

"Now!" the boy proudly exclaims, "We'll call those stars. Imagine millions of them. Big ass ones, small ass ones, all sizes."

Chicchan snickers. Yuu sees the girl, feeling a little relief in his heart. One her cheeks pinkish color starts to appear. **She's cute**, he thinks putting his arms behind the back of his head, following her footsteps. It's been awhile since they actually stoped on the way to talk about things. It's relaxing somehow, a bit foreign when the content of the talk isn't about the team, or tactics, or their next opponent (usually Chicchan would be the one to start the conversations, and these are all she talked about. It used to make him wonder if she only cared about the team, or about the match), but small talks with her like this actually is quite pleasant.

"Nishinoya," the girl calls, "Have you ever seen a scorcher?"

"Scorcher?" he asks.

"My mom said that it's the real deal. Brightest star at night. So much that it outshines even the sun and the moon." he listens to her words.

"Hehhhh" and makes the sound of impressed.

What she says next though, he did not expect at all.

"I think you're like the scorcher, Nishinoya." Chicchan turns he face to him, her eyes bores into his soul, "It fits you perfectly in my opinion."

The libero's face heats up intensely, enough to make him cover it even though he knows she can't see.

"I-I'm not like that! What are you talking about, stop kissing up to me!-"

"I'm not," Chicchan snickers. "I really think so. Hinata, Tsukishima and the others are excellent players but none of them would be able to fight without you guarding their backs. In my eyes, despite the fact that I'm blind, you always shine the brightest, Nishinoya."

He stops in his tracks, surprised to hear the seriousness in her tone. The girl means what she said, he realizes. Her eyes stare straight at him, making the boy avert his. He has never looked down on himself, but to hear people complimenting him, it's something that Nishinoya isn't used to. Every prize he received, that was all of his hard work. He takes it for a fact that because he worked, he has skill, people see that, and they accept it by proof of awards and so. It was a no-brainer. But to hear her appreciating his presence in the team, he has never thought it would make him so happy like that.

His heart beats fast at her gentle smile.

She is a kind girl, and he failed to see that. He saw her as good, but not kind. Just good. Just not bad. And he blames his mistake on her.

"Well, I'm going in then," her words got his attention. Before he knew, they already had reached Chicchan's house.

"It's not your fault!" Yuu let the words slip out of his mouth, speaking loudly. He grab her wrist, trying to pull her back towards him. He wants to see that smile again. The genuine, deeply and emotionally involved ones during dinner. The libero fears that once she steps into that house again, she'll be gone. The happy Chicchan in front of his eyes would disappear, it makes him terrified.

"Thanks." her arms quietly wrap themselves around his shoulders, "I know it's not. Thanks for saving my life, Nishinoya."

"It's-It's nothing. You are just a really important-"

"Can you wait here for a moment, though?" the girl asks, pulling away from him. Yuu just nods, doesn't know what else to say after her hug. They seem like goodbye hugs to him. The boy suppose that he himself has never actually gotten over what happened to Chicchan. He still has nightmares about it. Ones that makes him feel obligated to jump out of the house in the middle of the night to check on her. And he did, once, before her nurse kicked him out.

Chicchan hurriedly scurries into the house, only to come back a minute after, in her hand a little already-made present box. It's the kind they can find anywhere in a 100 yen shop. A bit too colorful for him, but Yuu has got to admit, the design is pretty cool.

"What's this?" he asks, receiving the object.

"Open it with everyone." Chicchan answers, giving him a strange smile before she goes inside again.

Yuu stands still, a tad dumbfounded.

**Oh well**, he thinks at last, returning back to his house, **Goodnight to you, Chicchan.**

* * *

"Yeah?" the other line answers, a bit sleepy she can hear.

"Keishin," Daichi speaks, "Hey."

"Oh hey!" he greets back, "Back from the dinner I see. Was it nice?"

Daichi hugs her leg, an unconscious smile creeps up on her face. "It was lovely." she tells him, "The Nishinoyas are really nice people."

"I see," Keishin chuckles, "I'm glad you had fun."

The girl chuckles as well, and waits for a few moment for the excitement to die down before once again speaks. "Hey, Keishin?"

"Hm?" he answers.

"I'm going," she says.

"I see," The man sounds relieved, "You've made up your mind then." he states.

"Yeah," Daichi sighs, throwing her body down on the bed. She feels exhausted. Traveling doesn't seem like an appealing idea right now but she has to do what she has to do. And the faster she does it, the better.

She's made up her mind. All the time staying in hospital bed allowed her to think things through. She wants to be in control of her life. That's why she's starting with this.

"I'm gonna miss you, kiddo." Keishin whispers, probably only loudly enough for both of them to hear.

Daichi snickers at his words. "Me too," she says, "But don't say goodbye yet. I'll see you again soon."

"Wouldn't doubt that for the world."

* * *

**That's all for this time, folks! Tests are coming but hey, I'll keep posting ASAP.**

**It's been a difficult period for me. Too much things I want to do and too much stuffs on my plate. I'm always happy though to write and to see you guys enjoy my story w**

**Yall keep me going. So thank you! And I'll see you next chapter. Kay? Kay. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Good day, mates!**

**Tests start over here lol meaninnnnnngggggg LATE UPLOAD... which I always do :(**

**I'm gonna go through hell from next week but hey, if a new chapter is upload, it means that I've made it. If not, put a flower on my grave, alroight?**

**Mawuppa: Your words were much flattering as it is pleasing to one's stressful heart w I wuv you :) And I hope you'll find 22 a good one as well. (I've been reading Sherlock Holmes lately, makes me all British and stuff www)**

**Shinonome Haruri: Thank you so much! I am very honored that you enjoys my writings. Also, how did you know? I was planning on releasing another Haikyuu fic after Scorcher is done. OMG. Are you a mind reader of some sort?**

**ALSO shout out to Roseko-chan! Welcome to my fic Roseko-chan. Hope you'll have a great time!**

**Annnnndddd here's 22!**

* * *

Daichi settles herself on the chair, enjoying the comfort it brings to her aching back. She already told Alex that he doesn't have to book a business class ticket, but the man insisted on doing 'this much' as he likes to say. Well, how can she refuse such kindness.

The girl remembers treating him badly. She remembers all the words that she used to say to him. None of which were respectful or atleast amicable. It feels so strange now that, when she looks back on all of the things that happened, she deems that the man should have been appreciated more. It's almost like she's an audience of her own past and is now trying to fix what she thinks could be fixed.

It's peculiar, but not necessarily a bad thing in her own opinion. Daichi can feel that she's doing the right thing and she knows that this will help her a lot.

The plane hasn't even taken off yet. They just put her here because of her eyes, she knows. Well true. You don't want a blind person going astray and causing a ruckus before take off. These people were just doing their jobs, but it doesn't make her feel any better. It's gonna take about 30 minutes more before the other customers will even get on the plane. What is she gonna do with these much free time?

The cell phone rings, startling Daichi quite a bit.

**I should really turn this off**, she thinks, embarrassed.

"Hello?" the girl answers the call. **It's probably Keishin trying to check in on me.**

"Chicchan!"

The loud voice of many people surprises her.

"Hey guys," she smiles, greeting back, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"It's lunch break right now!" Hinata answers, "And we wanted to say goodbye to you before you go!"

"Don't just run off without telling us, dumbass!" Nishinoya laughs as he scolds, "I told you to tell us didn't I?"

"Thank you for the lucky charms," Sugawara-san's voice chimes in along with Tanaka trying to lecture the first-year troublemakers to simmer it down so everybody can hear her.

Daichi can't breathe. In her throat something swells, stopping the girl from saying another word. Her heart aches at the voices. It's like a part inside of her, the old her, is reacting to them. She can feel their warmth next to her. She can feel their kindness just shining on her like the spring sunlight, bringing life back to her presence. It's like along with their voice, they bring to her something more in this darkness she sees.

Something self-assuring.

"Come back soon, Chicchan!" Asahi-san says. Daichi sighs, never realizing she was holding herself up. The ace's voice relaxes her.

"We'll wait for you," accompanied the captain. "Have a safe trip."

"See you soon, Chicchan-san!" Yamaguchi laughs, "Let's get to know each other better when you get back okay?"

"You say something too, Tsukishima!" Nishinoya calls.

"It's-It's alright," Daichi smiles at his words. These guys... She doesn't even know how the heck they found out about her leaving, but to be honest, she doesn't even care. Just their voices are enough to make her heart races.

Just the words "Come back soon" is enough to melt her fear. They are not calling her to complain about her leaving without saying anything again. She didn't plan to make this a long trip so she did not tell them. They also have the Spring Tournament to worry about.

But someone, heck, maybe even everyone in the team started the call, started telling her that they want to wish her luck wherever she's going. That much care, that much love, does she deserve them?

"Are you crying?" the first-year asks after the long time he takes to pick up the call. He seems amused.

The girl becomes conscious, quickly wipe away the teardrops still running down her cheeks. Damn you, Tsukishima.

"You're kidding!" Asahi-san shrieks.

"Tsukishima, you made her cry!" Hinata screams getting her to pull the phone away from her ears a good range.

"What do you have inside your head, huh? She's obviously crying by herself." Tsukishima defends.

**Oh my goodness**, the girl thinks to herself. "Guys, it's almost time to take off, you're too loud."

"Sorry," they all laugh and say.

"Come back soon, Chicchan." the captain speaks, "We looks forward to playing with you again."

The call got cut off after that. Someone probably accidentally pressed the hang-up button. Daichi has to cover her mouth back with her hand so the sobs wouldn't come out. She can't stop the tears anymore. So the girl decides that at least she will stop anyone from hearing her crying.

Daichi didn't expect anyone to know. She didn't expect the team to know. After everything she did to them. She was not the person they needed. And yet, they took her in as one of their own. She can't feel much towards them now but at least she knows, that deep inside her, a part of herself that spent time with these people remains. That part is crying happy tears.

The girl is happy that they consider her their teammate. She has never felt anything that much close to home since she moved to Japan. The Karasuno team is her family. It's time she starts living for them, and living for herself as well.

The plane starts its engine and Daichi pull her legs onto the chair, hugging them. She wills herself to stop the tears but seeing how it fails, the girl satisfies herself with the small smile as her last ditch effort to indicate she's not in pain.

Her heart clenches at the words they said.

**They're waiting for me**, she tells herself, **They are where I belong.**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Alex." Daichi greets the man with a smile.

"Good afternoon. Your father is inside," he informs, opening the door for her.

The girl walks in, calmly, head held high.

"You said this is the last time we will meet?" her father starts, quoting her letter to him.

Of course she sent him a letter before hand. Her father is famous for not taking sudden appointments. And Daichi also deems that with the position they are in now, it's only polite to at least send him something first before coming in.

Even if it's the last thing that she'll send.

"Yes," she answers, "I'm here to say goodbye."

"I see," the man responds, putting down his pen.

The action surprises Daichi a bit but she doesn't comment on it. Just let it be. Her father probably understands too that this time, she's not talking to him as an angry daughter but as someone on equal terms with him.

"I signed the papers," she says, "Also handed them to Alex. From now on, we're no longer related."

"Very well-"

"But before I go, I have something to tell you," Daichi cuts in, "I'm not here only to inform you about the papers. I'm here to ask of you one last favor."

Her father hums, his voice sounds interested, but she can't really tell. A businessman has different ways to confuse one person. And even though he used to be her father, she's never sure if he really means everything he says.

"Go ahead," he replies at last and Daichi takes in a deep breath.

"I need money-"

"Deal," he says.

"Not like that," she returns, "I don't need you to provide me until I die, or until you die for that matter. I am done depending on you for financial support. I will return the money that you give me with my own hands. I'm tired of thinking about my life ahead with nothing but uselessness. I will make my own path, my own future. But in order to do that, I need a surgery. It's going to cost a lot so for now I'm asking you to pay the fee."

"I see," her father speaks, "I'll provide you the amount you need. Would that be all?"

"Yes," the girl says.

She turns away from him, walking towards the door again to exit. Before her hand touches the doorknob, Daichi turns back, stands straight and bows to the man.

"Thank you, Mr. Kubota," she greets, slowly raising her head, "And goodbye."

* * *

Alex stares at the leaving back of the little girl. Such a strong build for someone that is only 17. She's not at all tall for her age (especially in the eyes of an American like him), but there is something about her this time that he sees that makes him both happy and proud about her. Her aura is different. She seems, now more than ever, in control of her own life, standing strong and starting to move forward. He does not know what drove her to change so drastically but whatever it was, he is grateful.

Looking out for her since she was younger, up until now, Alex has seen the girl as some-what of a sister better than the one he has. And to see her just enduring all the pain she had to suffer, not crawling but standing with her head high, there is nothing that makes him more relieved. She has grown up, he understands. No longer running from the pain, but wearing them like badges from her victorious battles. A strong and independent warrior. That's who she is.

That's all he could hope for her to become. Someone who can fight for the life they want.

_**"Why did you change your mind"**_, he asked. And her puzzling answer is, _**"I want to see the scorcher myself"**_ was enough to convince him of her bravery.

Alex knows that for whatever reason (to see a star?) it must take her a lot of courage to come here and face the one who abandoned her, but she managed to do it. She managed to impress him.

"Come in," the chairman says after his knocks.

"It's Alex," he greets, "I've bring the papers from her."

He sees the old man nod, never bothering to stop with examining the reports from HR. This is what makes this man successful. He's extremely careful, to the point that he can run a whole company just by himself. Sometimes Alex wonders if all this success is enough to make up for what he lost.

"Are you proud, Mr. Kubota?" he asks.

"I am," the man answers, "Daichi has become something that both me and Yuna wanted her to be."

"Do you regret what you did, sir?" he continues, seeing the man putting the paper down and looking at him straight in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter if I regret it or not." Mr. Kubota smiles, "I am incapable of giving her the life she deserves. Yuna too, even as a mother she could not do that. We cannot drag our child down with us just because we were the ones who made the mistake-"

"I do not think she would mind," Alex cuts in, "Daichi is a strong girl."

"I know that." his boss chuckles, "But as a parent, I can't be too sure. I want to get rid of everything that will do harm to my daughter, even if that means getting rid of myself."

"Sir-"

"Make sure that she never knows what I did," the man warns, "I've done enough harm to her already."

Alex nods, turning around to exit the room. Daichi's father is a genius. He's one of the brightest minds he has ever met, and the young man is sure that the little girl would become the same intelligent adult she is now setting out to be. What happened to the two of them is unfortunate, but it's true that his daughter should have led a better life, free of the suffering that her family brought on her. Alex doesn't blame the man for his decision. It's a noble intention to say the least but that does not mean that it justifies his actions.

Little as it is, and painful as it is, Mr. Kubota is robbing Daichi of the only family she knew. Ms. Yuna's death was devastating enough for her, but also taking away the one family member that she has left to count on is not a thing that should have been done, even in the name of love.

Seeing someone's child living in your house as your own must have been tough. Which is why this man has his utmost respect.

Genius, and endurance. Kotarou Kubota is the most clever combination for business yet deadliest for his family.

"Even so," Alex smiles, sitting down on his desk, touching on the small crumbling part of the file in his hands. "You were still crying when you signed the disownment papers weren't you, sir?"

* * *

"Daaaaichi," Koushi calls, resting his chin and arms on the table. The ice cream slowly melting under the summer heat. It's been almost a month now since Chicchan left them. The girl never told them where she was going or what she was going to do. All he knows though is now she's gotten herself a smartphone and is in the process of learning how to use it. They've been sending voice messages since then, and she really seems to like it.

The setter is glad though. To see her in high spirit is the exact encouragement that he needs to get through tough practices recently.

"Suga," his friend replies, "Aren't you being too lazy?"

"Who careeees," he retorts, "The Coach issued a break. We're at the bowling alley anyway, who cares."

A soft ring from his cell phone startles the three third-years. Koushi smiles, hurriedly opening it and putting on his earphones.

"Koushi-san," her voice fills his heart, "Are you really sure I can call you by your first name? If you don't mind I'll stick to it. Don't regret when I do. Also listen! I listened to a really nice song today. Do you know 'Prediction of the Heart'? It's a really nice song. Try it out."

The third-year snickers. This girl.

"You've been smiling a lot lately," Daichi comments, making him look up, "Something good happening?"

"Yeah," he nods. "Just got a message from Chicchan."

"Is she okay?" Asahi chimes in, "Haven't heard anything from her for a while now."

"She seems fine to me," the setter shrugs, grinning. His ice cream completely melted, leaving inside the cup some grossly mixed colored substance. He orders another cup and watches Asahi standing up to hit the lane. Bowling, huh... Doesn't seem that appealing to him.

The cell phone in his pocket vibrates again, grabbing Koushi attention. He reaches for it, pulling it out and open the message. A smile instantly plasters on his face. It's another voice message from Chicchan. This time along with a short video too.

He plays it, feeling his smile slowly widening into a full-out grin. The beautiful green grass, a tint of sunshine and lost birds chirpings. Her laughs enter the video, and the third-year feels his heart jumps a bit at the sound. The little lightness in the middle of her laughs catches his breath, holding it captive as his heart flutters, expecting to catch a glimpse of her.

"My friend over here helped me film this." She says, "Is it beautiful?"

"It's lovely," he records back his voice, "Me, Daichi and Asahi are out for bowling. It's so hot over here. Can't wait for you to come back here. I just found a café near the school. Heard the ice cream there is marvelous. Also, try listening to Miwa's 441. It's a really fun song."

Pressing the button, he sends the voice message. Looking up only to see Daichi's pair of eyes just boring into his.

"What?" Koushi asks, a tad embarrassed that he had forgotten all of his friends' presences.

"Nothing. So you like Miwa huh?" Daichi shrugs, a coil smile forms in his face, "And where's this café?"

"What café?" Asahi suddenly returns to their table, sweat dripping down his face little. For a big guy like him, it's quite surprising that he takes so much time to throw a bowling ball (not counting the fact that he's Karasuno's ace. If anyone has power, it's him)

"Suga is planning to take Chicchan to a café alone apparently," Daichi smiles naughtily, "So when were you planning to tell us, huh?"

"Suga, you're dating Chicchan?" the ace says along.

Koushi mentally facepalms himself. _Of course_, out of everyone, these two have to know.

He did not count Nishinoya of course. What he told the underclassman is of his own choice. This, is of his own stupidity.

The setter re-settled himself on the seat, munching on the wooden spoon that he should have used to eat the rest of his ice cream.

"We're not," he says at last, "Sadly."

"You're not?" Asahi squeaks, "But you and her are so cute together!"

"I know," Koushi grins, "I like Chicchan a lot."

A slight tap on his shoulder and the third-year looks to his other friend. Daichi is making this face that is, to his annoyance, very much similar to the one he made during their Dateko match. You better not think anythin-

"Woah woah woah! Our boy grew up huh? That's one damn huge smile you've got there, Suga." his friend speaks, irritatingly proud, "And here I thought you only cared about the team."

"I choose to not nitpick on those words, Daichi," he laughs, "if anyone should be worried about his growth, it's you captain."

"W-what about me?" the ace asks, making him and Daichi laugh.

"I don't think you have to grow any further, Asahi." The setter cheekily replies at the same time as the captain does. He never realized, but speaking about his feelings with his friends like this can make him so happy. He's been holding what he feels about Chicchan all this time from everybody for fear that it might affect the team, and from the girl for fear that it will break whatever he worked so hard to build between them.

Many have said that he's very brave, Koushi seeks to disagree. He doesn't like conflict, that's why sometimes he gives up on things. Not completely of course. If he sees a chance, he'll jump for it. After meeting Chicchan, seeing how much she is putting herself out there to fit in with the team, he has decided too that he no longer wants to stay the quiet one he has always been.

Koushi saw how she interacted with everyone, saw how she changed, and before he knew it, his respect for her become a yearning to be near her, and then affection. The girl doesn't give up, she takes any chance she has. The boy will do the same.

It's true that she has her own mind set on Nishinoya, but that does not mean Koushi doesn't have a chance. He won't force her to like him, but he won't lose to their libero either.

"Love huh..." Daichi says distantly, "Never really thought how it'd be. Guess being captain is too much for my love life."

"_Come on_, I'm _sure_ there are _lots_ of girls who would fall for you, Daichi." Koushi encourages, speaking right away as he saw their ace eyeing him. "Asahi... you gotta work on your look a bit."

"What's wrong with my look?!"

"You look like you're 35," the setter answers, "and you get scared way too often."

Asahi drops down on the table right after, feigning to be shot (his heart figuratively has been shot though). Well, he's saying the truth, but that doesn't mean the big guy won't get any luck. There should be someone right? Somewhere out there a girl for him. Maybe... Yeah, the possibility isn't high but yeah, there _should_ be.

Another vibration from the phone in his hands and Koushi open it up, happy to see another message from the one he adores.

"I want to do bowling too!" the girl cheers, "I heard it's really fun. And the café sounds awesome. But this time I'll pay okay?"

"Let's play bowling and _then _head to the café." he replies, "It's a deal! Tell me when you get back and we'll hang!"

Closing his phone, the third year stands up, averting his eyes from those of the smirking friends of his and picks up the 7 ball. The boy feels a bit embarrassed by them but it's okay. At least for now, to him, bowling just got a lot more amusing and worth looking forward to. After all, he'll have to show Chicchan how much of a bad-ass he is on the lane.

* * *

**How was 22? w**

**I hope this was a somewhat encouraging or inspiring and fun on for you. As a writer, I'm extremely happy to see my readers pleased with my work.**

**I'll do my best to bring you guys more contents. But for now, test time for me! Wish me luck guys!**

**Love yall so much!**

**P/S: I was wondering if I should do a Q and A. One of my friend suggest me doing one because I wanted to get to know you guys better than just "readers" and she said this is one of a good way. That, and/or a Daichi answers stuff because apparently it's trending right now (I highly doubt it but the idea appeals to me). What do you guys think? Would you like to do this with me lol?**


	23. Chapter 23

**'Ello guys!**

**OMG. FUCK MY NETWORK AND MY COMPUTER. I just finished the tests a week ago or sth and every time I want to write or post anything I have to go to my school comp lab **

**Finally able to post this one online. **

**Enjoy it guys! I'll get the next one up ASAP!**

** Shinonome Haruhi: So sorry for putting your name wrong :(( And thank you so much for your support of my story! I will do my best to keep improving my content!**

**Whale then folks! Here's 23!~**

**Disclaimer: I own Kubota (though she's not Kubota anymore)**

* * *

"Chikae!" she hears great grandfather calls, "Do you have a minute?"

"Coming!" the girl says, running down stair, giggling as her great grandpa warns to be careful not to "tumble down the stairs and break her neck". He's always a worrywart.

And she is just happy to be with him.

A few days ago, she got back to Japan. The surgery went well enough, but adapting to the environment over in New Zealand didn't fit her. Chikae (she is more used to the name now, and has started to even use it to refer to herself when asked by strangers) has been having panic attacks ever since the surgery was done. She could not stand the sudden amount of scenery, colors, people, everything. Not being able to see since she was young caused her to have completely forgotten the feeling of sight. The doctor call it her sight-withdrawal symptoms. Apparently, the only way to treat it is to get used to her newfound vision. Most of the time the girl still hides inside her room, turning off the light to calm herself with the darkness surrounding her, but then she saw her great grandpa's sad eyes, she just couldn't do it anymore.

She knows he tries to keep it from her too, knowing that this is as hard for her as it is for him. Yet, the old man could never really stop her from retreating into her shell once in a while. She does her best to keep him from worrying, but when her limit is reached, she just can't face the world with her current unstable state of mentality.

Chikae wants to get better.

She truly does.

But rushing it won't fix it. Even the man's grandson said so too. Her father, her new one, pays her visits once in a while as well to see how her condition is going. The girl knows he's busy, working at the store and coaching the team at the same time, so whenever he comes around, she would do everything in her power to stay outside of her room and alongside with him as much as possible.

Chikae, a thousand prudence and beauty. She likes the name he picked for her.

He wanted to keep Chicchan as her nickname for the team, so he chose this one. Given that it's a rare name in Japan, she doesn't mind. It's a beautiful one, and her dad spent his time thinking it up (despite his nationality, he doesn't major in Japanese, but really who does these days), it's her greatest treasure.

The sound of car engine shutting down excites her. **Dad's here**, she thinks, almost flying to the porch to greet him.

"So you came all the way here because you don't know what to do about the 'odd ball' quick huh? Is that right, _**coach**_?"

Her great grandpa's words stop Chikae mid-way. There's something wrong with the team?

Her feet carries her faster, and in a matter of second she was on the porch of the house, just in time to see him perform a freaking judo flip on her dad.

"DAD!" she shouts running out to the yard, doing her best to avoid slamming herself into the net's pole like the first time she came here after the surgery.

"Chicchan-san?!"

A familiar squeak enters her ears. **Hinata**, she turns her head towards the voice.

In front of her, a short orange-haired kid stands. Slim build, but obviously not scrawny. He's still wearing the school's uniform. In his eyes something like terror ranges.

"You're... Hinata?" she asks, unsure of how she should react. It's a strange sensation, thinking that you know someone and seeing them for the first time in real life.

"Chicchan-san. What are you doing here?" the boy questions.

"What business do you have with my girl?" her great grandfather returns, looking ready to throw even the poor Hinata, who she assumes that is very clueless right now.

"P-Please take care of me!" the kid shouts, moving to a... martial art stance, she highly doubts, waiting for something.

"What for?" Karasuno ex-coach asks, crossing his arm and Chikae decides that it is high time she steps in and break of the confusion.

"You guys talk," she says, "_calmly_. I'll go make dinner. Hinata, how about you stay over for dinner?"

And without waiting for the reactions from the three males, she steps inside the house, heading for the fridge. On her face a wide smile presents. She just can't stop herself. It's exciting. To see the kid for real this time. The girl can't help but wondering how the others look. She refused all the picture her dad attempted to show her because she wants to see them for real for the first time. Just didn't think Hinata would be the first one she'd meet.

It's been almost two months now since the day she left them. How much have they changed? How much have they matured? Just thinking about what the team can do right now makes her feel like she can jump through even the hard wooden roof on her great grandpa's house.

Taking out the frozen meat, Chikae turns on the warm water tab, letting the thing defrost. **I hope there's eggs**, she says to herself,** Hinata is a growing boy after all.**

* * *

Dinner was great it seems.

Hinata ate a ton, and she's happy to see him enjoying what she made. It might not be much right now, but she's finally getting the hang of cooking with vision. Her great grandfather appears to enjoy the young boy's company too, and even though according to him, her dad just suddenly took off, she doesn't mind. He'll come back. She cooked extra for him too so there's no worry about food.

"I'll get the tea," Chikae says, standing up from the table.

"It's fine." her great grandpa replies, "I'm going to hit the hay anyway. Keep the kid company. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

The girl nods at his word, telling him goodnight "Goodnight" before turning her attention towards Hinata, who is now looking seriously tensed.

"So how's practice?" she starts.

"We just came back from joint practice with Nekoma in Tokyo." he says, fidgeting with the toothpick on the dessert plate.

Chikae laughs at the boy's action, proceeds out front and sits on the porch. Small winds come through the door, ringing the windbell ever so lightly, caressing her face. Another quiet night it appears.

She likes them, the wind bells. They're kind of the only thing she has affection towards to after her surgery. The bells and the darkness.

Her dad suggested her going here for 'rehabilitation'-as the doctor worded it. Start small, he says. Letting her eyes get used to the countryside and her mentallity become stable before going back to the more crowded part of the city.

"You must be wondering why I did not come back." she asks the first-year, seeing him sitting down next to her.

"N-Not really," he answers, "You must have your own reasons, I suppose."

"Yeah," the girl speaks, quite surprised at the mature words from the boy. "I'm not ready to go back just yet. I want to fully be myself when I return to the team."

He seems to be considering what she said. His eyes shine so bright on their own, making her jealous of all of the passion packed inside that small body of his. It's something that she doesn't possess. She wants the strength that he has. She wants the strength that they all have. She wants the power to just push on without fear, without having to think about what the consequences will be, to just believe in yourself and not regret it.

"I won't tell them," Hinata smiles, "If you want to tell the others yourself about why you stay here, I won't get in your way."

Chikae chuckles, shuffling the boy's hair. It's softer than she thought.

"Thanks," she tells him, "You've grown a bit since I last saw you, Hinata. Now. Get to bed. I'll clean up and head to my room too."

"I-I'll help you!" he proclaims, only to be stopped by her.

"You must be tired," she says, "And just leave it to me. I've got this. Go rest."

The boy agrees, reluctantly though. She messes up his hair for the last time, standing up and gather the dishes. Behind her Hinata stands up too... his footsteps feel lighter than when he first came here.

A soft smiles graces on Chikae. **I have to work harder too**, she thinks, her heart beats fast as she imagines the moment she will be able to step inside that gym, to see everyone's face and to play alongside with them.

Wind blows, ringing at the windbell.

The girl lets out a happy sigh.

Wind bell. They are so pure. Just like them, like their dream.

Putting the last of the dishes inside the cupboard, Chikae turns off the light. Tomorrow she would try walking out of the house. Without fear. Without regrets.

**I want to get better. For me. And for everyone else.**

* * *

The libero closes up the lid of his gel bottle, fixing the last of his hair just waiting for the warm-up to start.

They have one game before the match, and now all of the members were just waiting for the teams playing before them to finish. All of them seem tense, excluding Tsukishima. That brat never seems to know the notion of youth. He's gotta work more and get fired up!

It's been two months now. All of them have begun to start wondering whether or not Chicchan is okay. The libero doesn't doubt her, he knows she'll return. But Chicchan is clumsy, and unloving of herself. It pains the boy that he could not directly look after her. Sharing messages with her is one thing. Knowing that she's happy and well is another.

Lately Yuu has been questioning himself too, about what is happening to him. Some days he just feel really sluggish after practice. But _that_ is not the point. The _point_ is after going home, and getting a text from Chicchan, all of his fatigue disappear like they were never there before.

And the more she is absent from their practice, the more ticked off he feels. He has fun yes, but it doesn't feel complete.

Chicchan has become something that cannot be replaced on their team, to him at least.

Yuu takes a look at his haggard underclassmen, a sly smile comes to his lips.

"Is this really the second time you've puked on the bus?" the boy asks excitedly.

"Holding on until the bus stop without hurling in anyone's lap, you've grown, Hinata..." his partner compliments the kid and the libero can't help himself laughing at the tone of his friend's voice.

**Ryuu, you sly one you.**

Letting out a happy breath, Yuu cracks his neck, getting his head in the game.

**We're getting through this**, he thinks to himself, taking off his shirt to put in the uniform, **We will stay in the tournament until she comes back and heads to victory with us.**

* * *

"So you came to watch too, Ukai-sensei."

She hears someone greeting great grandpa, but the voice seems distant calling to her. In front of her now, there's only the game. In her head right now, there are only them.

Her friends.

Her father.

The team.

Chikae leans on the rail, eyes boring into the back of the white numbers standing out tremendously on the black colored-uniforms. Sawamura-san, Azumane-san, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Tsukishima...

Her heart clenches at their sight. And her eyes lock on the smallest details of them. The build of their body, the length of their hair, the different colors of them. Everything. She wants to remember everything so that when she goes home today, they will never fade from her memory. She doesn't want to forget this moment, she doesn't want to forget the team she's seeing right now.

Chikae can recognize them. By the way the move, by the way they breathe in and out in different rhythm before they start their fight. It's foreign but at the same time so familiar.

Azumane-san lets out his breath, jumps up and swings.

The loud sound from impact throws her back. **What is this?**, she questions herself, her right hand on her chest, trying to calm her frantic beating heart. It's not this. It's not the normal feeling she gets from watching them practice. It's no longer just the envy that her old self feels towards these people for being able to stand on that court.

**What is this?**

Her eyes haven't left their back one second. It's almost like she's being sucked into that burning atmosphere, that sparkling aura surrounding Karasuno.

Chikae leans forward a bit more, unconsciously holds her breath.

The score is 22-13 now, Karasuno is winning.

**They're strong**, she tells herself. They became so much stronger now, almost too strong for her to notice. How did they get this strong so quick?

It feels like just yesterday Hinata came to great grandpa's place, looking for his own way to win his battle in the air. It feels like yesterday when they told her they lost to Aoba Johsai, with the pained look on their face and the frustration in their voice.

Now, look at them, already winning their battle, _destroying _their opponent.

Kageyama makes a serve, scoring them the 24th point instantly. Chikae sinks her nail onto the metal surface of the rail.

**I want to be like them.**

**I want to be strong like this.**

"Kageyama, one more!" his teammates yell.

The other team, ungracefully returns the ball back to Karasuno's side, making the girl want to jump off to the court and join the fight for the last point.

Both of the teams are struggling to send the ball to their opponent's court.

Ougiminami is strong. And to add to it, they do not want to lose.

But.

_Neither_ does Karasuno.

The last slam from Hinata sets the game. 25-13, Karasuno won.

"They did it," Chikae whispers to no one, "They won."

"Those brats are doing so much better than I expected." great grandfather states, smiling at her.

She feels like crying. They are so strong now. **They are so strong now and look at _me_. Can't even walk out of my own house, has to bother even great grandfather to look after me.**

Chikae sits down on the ground, hugging her legs.

The more she thinks about it, the tighter her chest become.

**I don't want to be like this.**

**I don't want to be**_** lacking **_**like this.**

"Are you okay, Chikae." the old man asks, crouching down next to her.

"I hate _this_..." she tells him, "Great grandpa, I don't want to be helpless like this. I want to go back to them, I want to go back to being strong!"

"You are strong, kiddo," he rubs his hand on her hair, "You just haven't seen it yet. To me, you are strong."

"I can't do anything but staying in my room all day!"

"And that's your own way of trying to deal with everything," the former coach Ukai speaks, "I know it's hard for you, doing something that for 15 years you were not able to do. I saw you walking along the roadside during sunsets. I saw all of it, child. You are not able now but that doesn't mean you have to exhaust yourself trying to chase after someone. You are who you are. And you'll see it one day. There are more ways to being strong than just standing on that court."

"Please teach me," she begs him, "Please teach me to fight with the way I am."

His gentle smile greets her, "Of course." he says, "You'll show them all that you _are_ my descendant"

* * *

"Karasuno wins!"

The cheers from inside the stadium catches her attention.

Chikae gives a small smile.** I see**, she lets out a sigh, **So they win.**

Walking back into the spectators' spot, she looks down on the roaring Karasuno, basking in glory. They are going to the Miyagi's representative play-off next. And this time, she'll be there with them. She wants to be there with them.

**October.**

**I'll be there in October.**

* * *

Her great grandfather slaps lightly on her back, signaling to say her greeting and go home. Bowing to the unknown man, the girl follow her soon-to-be-mentor, hand in hand with the neighboring kids.

She made her choice.

She's not going to cower inside the dark any longer. She'll fight alongside the team this time, she will be alongside with them when they win.

"Chikae-nee, can I have two Karaage today?" Yuuhara grins at her, his hand clamming at her palm.

"You can have three," she smiles back the boy, shuffling his hair, smiling even wider when he complains about it.

"Yacchi is so cute!" his friend suddenly states, gaining the girl's attention.

"Who's Yacchi?" she asks, offering her other hand towards Yuuhara's friend.

The boy takes it, swinging it as he walks, keeping up to her. "She's a new member from uncle Ukai's team!" he says.

She feels her heart drops at the little boy's words.

_New_ _member._

Those words hit her like a rock.

"I-I see," she makes her reply, "So they've found a new member."

"Yep! And she's the best!"

Ignoring the boy's talk, Chikae's strides grow wider and she seeks to run away from the gymnasium as soon as her body can permit. The girl knows that it's selfish, that it's silly, but why? Why is it that this Yacchi girl is making her feel so bad?

* * *

"Hm? What's wrong, Nishinoya?" the libero hears Chikara ask.

"Ah, nothing." he answers, "Just thought I saw Chicchan there for a second."

"Really?" his friend questions, "Well if she's back she'd have contacted us right? Probably just someone who looks like her."

Yuu shrugs, turning back towards his team.

"I guess so," he mumbles out loud.

Chikara is probably right. There's no way she wouldn't come to them when she's back. But there's just something about that girl he saw earlier that reminds him of her so much.

**Oh well, I'll just call her later to tell her that we won**, he mentally notes.

**Representative play-off…**

**Wait for us there, Seijoh. We'll take revenge for the last match.**

* * *

**Welp. **

**What did you think of the change? www**

**There's still a lot more space for my OC to develop and so many ways for the story to go. I'm really excited about the flow of the story right now and I think it will turn out well :)**

**There are so many twist I want to put in. SO MANY! But, let's see how all will go XD**

**That's it for now guys! **

**LOVE YALL!**

**AND SEE YALL SOON!**


	24. Chapter 24

**'ey folks! How is the weather where you are? Where I am it's hot hot HOT!**

**Just standing outside doing nothing for a minute and you'll already be sweating like hell... arghhhh**

**And here's the new chapter!**

** Shinonome Haruhi: I'm glad you are enjoying the chapter! There's more to come yo! Can't wait to read your fic! Send me a link when it's out wouldcha! 3**

**ALSO SHOUT OUT TO OUR NEWEST MEMBER AND MY NEWEST VICTIM: Animeflufflife (did I get your name right?). Welcome to the story! Hope that you'll enjoy it to the end Animeflufflife!**

**Disclaimer: Chikae :P.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't just look at the spiker, calculate where the ball will go, Chikae!" the old man shouts, spiking down another ball towards her.

Chikae dashes, barely in time to save the thing.

It's hard, using both her eyes and her body. She's not used to following things after she sees them, if anything she's better at avoiding them. The girl never had to look at the ball, there was no need for her to, and she took it as a fact, doing what she could to prevent her condition from stopping her from playing volleyball. She took it as a fact before. Succeeded before. So why _now_ is it so freaking damn _hard_ to take the vision she chose as a fact too?

Just move, that's what she told herself.

Don't try to separate them, use all the senses you have, it's what her great grandfather told her.

**I know okay?!**

Chikae stands up, dusting her clothes. In her mouth, some sand from the yard. It's bitter and salty, be it the dirt or the sweat she's shed trying to regain her old skills. Seeing the ball coming scares her, seeing itl but not being able to receive it frustrates her. And if she doesn't do anything soon, the situation will just get worse!

"Let's take a break," the former coach Ukai speaks, signaling her to run along to him.

"I can still go on-"

"I can't," he laughs, "Chikae, I know you're trying very hard but overdoing your capacity too much will only break you. Rest for now. Plus I'm hungry. We'll continue after lunch."

Unable to argue with the old man, she grabs the towel and heads back inside. Summer ain't no joke. To be honest, she wanted to practice more, just a bit more. Whenever the thought of them practicing so diligently in this heat pops up in her head, she just can't help but wanting to move her body. She doesn't want to lose to them.

It's like a race that she's almost always losing. The more time she spends standing still, the more time they spend dashing ahead. Chikae doesn't want to be left behind. She'll stand with them, walk with them by her own power, because she knows they won't wait. Their goals are much further than hers, which is why she can't afford to make them wait.

"What do you want for lunch, great grandpa?" listlessly, the girl asks. Whatever she says though, making a meal right after practice is seriously tough. She doesn't even feel like eating anyway.

"Let's go get some cold ramen," the old man exclaims, grabbing his wallet, "Come on, Chikae."

"But-"

"Put on your sandals, let's go!"

Sighing at the sight of her laughing relative, Chikae reluctantly puts on the blue sandals her dad bought a few days ago (she told him to stop buying her so much, and he kept dodging the request making excuses that it's a pleasure of being a father...).

"Come on, kiddo, the heat is _killing_ me!" he shouts for the last time before opening the door and Chikae rushes along, holding onto his sweaty shirt and squinting her eyes at the flaring sun.

* * *

"Coming, coming." the girl says to no one in particular, hurrying her way towards the ringing phone.

She picks it up, answering.

"Ukai residence speaking."

"Ah, Chikae."

"Dad!" the girls smiles at his voice, "What's up?"

Turning off the living room's light, Chikae walks up to her room. Great grandfather always complains about how she's hogging the phone all to herself, and how troublesome it is for him to have to knock on her door all the time when he wants to make a phone call, but she knows that he's secretly enjoying the opportunity to check on how she's doing as well despite all the complaints that he makes. He has a strange way of showing his love for family members. Not a bad strange though. The kind but shy one.

And she finds it adorable, while her dad finds it terrifying. Such a weird family she has.

"Hey listen," Dad says, "What do you think about going back to school? The next semester will start soon anyways and I think you should get back to studying too."

Chikae stops her steps at his words. "I was thinking about that too," she replies, "But isn't it too expensive?"

"It's nothing I can't handle-"

"Dad, you already working two jobs," she cuts in, "I can't make you get another one."

"You don't _make_ me do anything, Chikae," he chortles, "Just keep doing everything you do before like normal. Simple like that."

His voice sounds stern, and tired. **Doesn't seem like I can argue here...**

"Okay." the girls sighs as she gives up the fight. She can't never hold her ground against him, sadly, "I'll pick up school from next month. But I'll continue with a part-time job too. Don't take that away from me," Chikae pushes, "I'm gonna help you financially too. Do we have a deal?"

There comes a long silence on the other side of the phone. She can hear her breath slowly and calmly as she waits for his respond. Whatever he says, Chikae wasn't going to step down. Her dad has a whole team counting on him, at least she wants him to count on her to take care of herself and him as well.

"Deal," her dad says at last, "But no more than three days a week."

"Four."

"_Three,_" he persists.

Letting out the last sigh, the girl nods, "Okay. Three days a week. I'll come back to school in September."

"Signed."

"Seal."

"Done."

Turning off the phone, she cracks a laugh at the conversation. Ukai's sacred deal, that's what her dad calls it. It's a silly thing that he tried to bring into her life after she came back from New Zealand. Guess he was much more worried than she originally thought.

She hugs the blanket tight, turning off the phone and set in on the table. Her eyes feel heavy, but her heart feels warm.

**I'll be back ****in**** September huh**, she thinks excitedly, happily feelin herself falling slowly to sleep, **Somehow it's really unnerving.**

* * *

"Go back to your seat!" the homeroom teacher orders, his voice tired.

Yuu doesn't argue, just quietly sits down on the chair, almost falling over his own table.

**Shit, I'm tired**, the libero thinks. Finally the whole summer training session ended, they'll still have practice at Tokyo but at least from now on it will not be as hot.

His body is aching all over. The pain will wear off around tomorrow though, the fatigue will seem to take a much longer time.

**Damn, it'll be a pain to keep up with the pace of the others now. I'm not really in a good enough physique to join games. Gotta do something about this before the Spring High or else we're in big trouble.**

"So we start the second semester today, everyone," the teacher starts, "Better study carefully or you'll have to repeat the year, got it? Don't slack off!"

"Yes, sir..." the whole class lethargically responds.

"Right. Also we have a new transfer student today. Come in!" he calls out at the door.

Yuu sits up straighter a bit after the talk. Transfer student huh? Hope it's another pretty girl!

The door slides slowly open and a the boy's heart comes to a stop.

"Introduce yourself," their homeroom teacher says.

"My name is Chikae Ukai," the 'transfer student' speaks, as the libero feels his mouth slightly gaping apart, "Please take care of me."

* * *

"Chicchan! Why are you here?! And why is your name Ukai?!" Nishinoya dashes towards her, looming from above.

He seems more hurt than taken aback.

"Well, a lot happened," Chikae replies, signaling him to sit down on the chair next to her, "Keishin adopted me, so I changed my name."

"When did you get back? Why didn't you _tell_ me anything?" he pushes on.

"I didn't want to give you any distraction-"

"You're _not_ a distraction, Chicchan. We welcome you at all times!"

Looking at the libero's now excited facial expression, Chikae feels her heart sinks a little. **Not yet, I'm not good enough yet.**

"About that..." she says, "I don't know."

Nishinoya becomes quiet, "What do you _mean_ you don't know?", he says, "You _are_ coming back to the team, _right_?"

She doesn't have the answer to that. Hell, she doesn't have the answer to anything. The girl doesn't know how her existence here will change anything. She's only taking on the challenge because dad offers her to, this does not hold enough meaning to her. The urge to come back isn't burning strong enough for her. Is it okay for her to come back like this? This half-assed mindset, is it good enough?

"I don't know," she answers, "To be honest, I'm not sure when I will even come back."

"What's _that_?" her classmate questions, sounding irritated, "Why are you saying this of all times?! The Spring High is just two months away-"

"I know," Chikae replies.

"We need you!"

"I know," she repeats, "But I can't come back now okay? Not like this."

"What do you mean?" Nishinoya pushes on and she stands up, walking away from the class, flustered.

This was a bad idea, coming to school again. She didn't think about how it would turn out when the team members see her again. She didn't expect to be put in the same class as Nishinoya. If it was Ennoshita, then he would probably politely accepted her presence, but it's Nishinoya this time.

His shining brown pupils were just burning into hers. He looks frightening, almost like his presence is going to drown Chikae regardless of his small posture.

She remembers him staring like that once, and that talk ended up being her punching him in the face. Given that she cannot recall all the details correctly enough, her mind is still clouded with different emotions, Chikae can still sense that the talk between her and him just a few minutes ago was pretty much leading up to the same result. And the last thing she wishes for is another fight.

She really treasures the boy. Somehow it feels like Chikae owes it to the old her. But sometimes she wonders, is it right to do so. She's a different person now, is it okay to be stuck to her past like this?

"Chicchan!" a familiar voice startles her.

The ash-like color enters a vision along with a bright happy smile. "You came back!" he cheers, "I didn't know!"

"Koushi-san," Chikae finds herself unconsciously smiling at the sight of the upperclassmen, "Sorry for not contacting."

"It's alright," he chuckles, "I'm just so glad you're here now, I've missed you."

**He looks so happy**, she thinks to herself. The same old Koushi-san, gentle and kind.

Seeing him makes her heart flutters, his warm presence soothes her some how. Her eyes trace along his face. The big smile he's keeping, the thick yet elegant eyebrows, his long eyelashes, the refined nose. Everything makes him almost prettier than a girl if it wasn't for his high cheekbones and the strong confident look in his tender eyes.

He must be very popular with his looks. A boy that is amiable, good looking, plays sports, _and_ smart. That's like any girl's dream. It was hers too, until the same kind of person broke her mother's heart to the point that she has to hang herself.

But Koushi-san doesn't seem capable of such things. He's so nice to her, all the time. What did she do to deserve this treatment from him. He should have been treated better than just a person everyone goes to to dump their problems on.

"Erm... Chicchan?" his call wakes her up, and even with the fuzzy mindset she's having, Chikae still quickly realizes that her right hand is not where it is supposed to be.

"I am so sorry!", the girl squeaks, retracting her hand away from his face. **Oh my god, what the hell did I just do?!**

"It's oka-"

"No, I'm really sorry!" she repeats, "I don't know what's _wrong _with me anymore. It's just you're so pretty and I-I... wait, erm-"

"It's alright," the third-year laughs, his two hands holding her shoulders. She must look like a mess to him. Great, first day of second semester and she already messed up in more ways than one, "Wait, did you just say I'm pretty?"

"I shouldn't have said tha-"

"No, Chicchan, you can see?" his brown eyes sparkle at the words.

"Well, yes..." Chikae answers, "I went back to New Zealand and had a surgery done on the day you guys called me. I can see now."

Koushi-san purses his lips, looking overjoyed. "What number is this?" he holds out two fingers, wiggling them in front of her.

Chikae laughs at the action, pulling the stray lock of hair back, her whole body unconsciously relaxed. "Two" she says.

"This is awesome! Oh man, I can't wait to tell Daichi about this," the third-year cheers, "Wait, what time is it?" he suddenly asks, checking his own watch before waiting for her to answer. "Damn, I'm late." he squeaks, "I have to go see the home room teacher. I'll see you at practice okay, Chicchan?"

Without letting her have another word, their setter dashes towards the faculty room. _**I'll see you at practice**_, his words invisibly stab straight through her heart.

"Yeah," Chikae says belatedly, "Someday. I'll see you at practice too when I'm not pathetic like this."

* * *

He sits quietly next to her, troubled. It seems that whatever he thinks he's doing right turns out to be wrong.

"You know..." he starts, "You can go back to his house if you want."

Chikae's eyes shine at the words making his inside churns a bit. He's failing so badly as her guardian and more so her father.

"I want to go back," she says, looking straight in his eyes. However, something changes in hers, "I want to go back to great grandpa's place, but, it's only when you are staying with me."

"Chikae..." Keishin breathes out.

"Dad, I'm staying here _with you_. I just need time."

Looking at her small hands holding onto his, the young man smiles. What she said warms his heart. Even though he knew her for being a decisive girl, Keishin never fails to be surprised by the decisions that she made (not all of them are good decisions, but nevertheless they never fail to flabbergast him).

"They'll be asking you questions though," she continues, "I kinda told Nishinoya that you adopted me."

"I don't mind," Keishin replies, "You are my pride. Probably one of the only prides that I hold since I graduated from Karasuno."

"Stop it~" his daughter hits his arm, futilely trying to hide the smiles on her face.

The scene makes him laugh. He wants to see her more like this, happy. Ever since that day from the hospital, he hasn't made contact or received any contact from Kotarou. He did not tell Chikae that, he doesn't want her to know. Even though she cut ties with him, isn't it important for a daughter to know that at the least, her father cares for her a bit?

Kotarou failed his expectation. _He_'s not doing very hot either but unlike his old friend, Keishin swears to himself that he will never let her become deprived of parental love.

Heck, for a guy who hasn't married yet, it's a huge thing to consider let alone say.

The moment he suggested the idea to his parents, his mother flipped. _**"A brat that can't find a wife can't take care of a child"**_, she said.

In so many ways than he'd like to think, she's right. He doesn't know how to deal with Chikae's problems because he has never had to deal with such events. And the young man knows that from now on, only more problems will come. Problems that requires the touch of a mother.

"I think I should get a girlfriend or something."

"Can you?" his daughter chuckles, "No offense dad, but me and grandmother are pretty much the only two women who can truly love you."

"You are a brat and ma is a nag, so, no thank you." he counters, shuffling her hair, "'sides, I've dated in and out before during my youth, alright? At least I'm more experienced than you."

As he finishes his words, Keishin notices the girl become quiet.

"What's wrong?" he asks, stroking her hair.

"Nothing," she answers, "I was just wondering what it's like to like someone."

His heart sinks. That's right. He forgot that this is also a bad topic to talk to her about.

After the failed (gratitude to Nishinoya) attempt of suicide, Keishin had been wanting to take Chikae to a psychologist if it wasn't for her refusing it for the high cost (and he agrees). He knows for fact, and she does too, that something was wrong with her. Ignoring it would just make it worse, but at the moment that's all he could do.

He needs to make more money so that he can take care of her.

Tapping slightly on her head, Keishin cracks a rueful smile and says, "Get home before it gets dark okay. I'll get back around dinner time."

She nods, "Okay," and says, "Have a good practice, Dad. I'll make soumen today. I got some from grandpa the other day."

"Can't wait!"

He hoists her up, watching his daughter dust off her skirt and run back home before him. **It's not good enough**, he scolds internally, **I have to do more for her.**

Keishin turns around, walking towards the gym. The team is probably already starting the warm-up right now. Is Takeda-sensei there already? Maybe he should consult with the teacher. After all he's probably wiser at this kind of stuff.

* * *

**Hey guys! So just a announcement to you guys, SCORCHER is two chapters away from finishing. There are still very much to the story so I'm cutting it into two. Think of it like season one and season two www**

**I'll make sure to put a link to the second part of the story in the last chapter after I made complete the first chapter of the second part (under a different story name of course www)**

**When that happen, make sure that you check it out ok? :)))**

**Love yall,**

**rainbownameko**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello good people! You might be wondering if I am dead, or if I hit another writer block, or if I am planning for destruction of the world. Wrong! T^T**

**I lost internet. And it won't be coming back until September. Fuck the internet company in my neighborhood!**

**But still I managed to snatch some wi-fi from my friend's place and post this.**

**Hope it reaches you T^T**

**Disclaimer: Chikae**

* * *

Keishin remained silent, watching the back of his daughter listlessly disappear behind her room's door. He didn't dare ask what happened at school today, but the man predicts that more or less it has something to do with Nishinoya. The little punk doesn't seem to leave Chikae alone (and her nature of avoiding questions doesn't help either), so he is alarmingly close on the verge of giving the punk a lecture about mentally harassing her.

He knows that the kid was only worried. But _everybody_ is worried. Yesterday, for the second time, Sugawara came to talk to him with the atmosphere that is exactly as when they share words at the training camp. Only this time it's about Chikae.

Keishin grabs the box of cigarettes along with the lighter and steps outside on the balcony. He doesn't want to spoil the air. The last thing the young man needs is for his daughter to become second-hand smoker. He'll try to give up on the addiction. Someday maybe, but definitely not now, not when she's still troubled.

Cracking a cold laugh at himself, the young coach lights a cigarette, breathing the sweet air it projects and let the smoke come out of his mouth. His head becomes a bit clearer. The sudden rush gets his brain working. Chikae is still too young to have to go through all of this. And he's still too young to help her through it all. He hasn't seen enough of life and she has seen way too much of it. The gap in the experiences are big, and yet the gap between their ages are small.

He flips out the phone, thinking to himself if he should consult his mother on this. She did a decent job of raising him (he'd like to think since reputing it only means that he's not a decent person), her advices might give him tremendous help with his own daughter.

"Is this how young parents feels like?" the man questions out loud thinking of those kids who went too far too soon and ended up stepping into the world when they aren't fully mentally prepared yet. His mother used to think he'd become one of those kids. She used to freak out whenever he said he's going out with a girl.

He never really did anything that resulted in what she thought. He knew he couldn't go that far. At least with the people that he was dating then. Being with Chikae, being her father, i makes him feel stupid about his just-for-fun dating streak, and probably even more paranoid than his mother about the fact that one day Chikae might bring home a random punk to introduce to him.

"Shit." he curses in a soft voice. His trains of thoughts let the lighter fall and hit his toe. Such a damn small object. Cool autumn winds send a chill down his spine, but Keishin is stubborn about lighting another fresh cigarette.

The town's scenery spreads out in front of his eyes. Everything is black, only slightly illuminated by the weak light from the moon. It almost looks like a huge pond of tar, or oil. Seeing how the little street lamps and electric signs are drizzling like droplets of fires above the darkness of 9:00 p.m.

It's extremely hard to tell which one is the sky and which one is earth around this time. Above him, stars are also blinking, almost identical to the man-made electricity downtown right now.

Hearing the wooden door inside creak open, Keishin snuffs out the half-gone cigarettes and leaves the magical scenery to return to his normal, one-table-one-TV tatami living room. He sneezes once, smiling slightly as the soft, distant 'Bless you' enters his ears.

**Right**, the young coach sits down, opening up a DVD, **Time to review the match at Tokyo.**

* * *

Chikae lies down on the bed, staring at the wooden ceiling. On the wall next to her, a single picture is taped.

She looks at it, wondering when she'd be able to get into one of the people standing there.

The cell phone on her desk rings, causing her to jump up and grab for it.

"Yes?" she says, plop down onto the bed again.

"Chicchan? It's me." out from the speaker, Koushi-san's voice echoes through the air. She closes her eyes, guiltily drowning herself in his warm voice, "I didn't see you at practice today."

He was just stating a fact. Yet some how is sounds like partially he's reprimanding her for her absence.

"I couldn't ask since I couldn't catch a hold of you today. Are you free this Sunday?"

In her mind, Chikae pictures out her schedule. She has part-time job every weekend but not this Sunday. The pay is good and they accepted her because of the serious lack of employees. She still feels very conflicted about that fact but as her father always say: "Take all the chances you can get".

"I am." the girl answers, immediately greeted with a "That's great!" from the other side.

"There's a new movie that's showing and I was having a really tough time finding someone who would be willing to go with me." the third-year whines, sounding cute rather than troubled.

"I'll be sleeping until noon though," she chuckles, "If you don't mind that."

"You, are a _life-saver_, Chicchan," he cheers, "You want me to come over? We can walk together to the theater."

Chikae sits up, opening her door and steps out to the living room. Her dad is still watching the DVD of the team. She sighs, tapping on his shoulder. The man turns back, looking a bit surprised.

"Koushi-san wants to come over Sunday evening to pick me up for a movie." She mouths.

"Who the hell is Koushi?" her father mouthes back.

"_Sugawara_ Koushi-san." the girl answers, finding severely amusing that her dad's facial expression changes to an ugly one.

She doesn't remember him being this protective when she was still Daichi Kubota to him and he was still Keishin Ukai to her. Well, things changed. Maybe now he has the chance to actually have a say in her emotional life as her father and hell, the man is making use of his new 'position' to its maximum advantage.

"Gimme the phone." he orders, gently taking it away from her.

Chikae sits back, watching him mumbling some incoherent words into the object before speaking out loud, "She's back by _ten_. That's the deal."

"Yes, coach." Koushi-san's voice projects out.

She takes the phone back, waving goodnight to her dad before walking back to her room again. "I thought I was gonna get killed," the third-year lets out a breath the second she closes her room's door. She laughs, "You're exaggerating it."

"So I'll see you at 5 Sunday night?" he asks to confirm.

"Alright," she replies, setting the phone down right after he hangs up.

Movie, huh? Maybe it'll help lift her mood up a little.

Koushi-san is such a nice person. Given that he's one of the few people with her number, he always seems to try his best to reach out to her. Nishinoya seems to be more annoyed at her presence now than ever so she refrains from talking to him more than anything. As far as courtesy goes, they exchange morning greetings.

The boy showed her that he is very much displeased with the situation, but before he steps up first and says sorry, Chikae doesn't think about making up with him.

He's not her jailor.

That fact she wants him to remember.

Nishinoya always seem to jump into things too fast that he doesn't even have time to think. She doesn't like that. It troubles her how he got suspended because of his hot-headed nature. Maybe an episode like this will allow him to calm down a bit?

Opening the closet, Chikae peers inside, searching its content. **Where is it?** the girl questions silently.

As her hand touches the familiar fabric, she smiles, pulling it out along with the hangers. It's been quite a while since she got to have a look at them. White thin cardigan and a very light emerald sleeveless one piece. Koushi-san chose them especially for her when she was still unable to see. Chikae trusts his sense, being laughably clueless about fashion. She's learning through. It takes some time, but she's learning. Seeing how the day after tomorrow she's going out with him, the girl chooses the piece, thinking that maybe he'll be happy to see her wear it.

Checking that she has everything needed for tomorrows part-time job, Chikae turns off the light, flops down on her bed. The lamps from outside illuminate half of her room, turning it into a mysterious fight between light and shadow each time a cat jump by flickering the balance, giving darkness the winning advantage. She enjoys imagining things like so, before falling asleep. It soothes her tremendously as her mind wanders off into the land of thoughts and her body heavily sinks down the softness of her mattress. September winds ring the bell hanging on her window, and Chikae counts.

One.

Two.

Three.

Before she knows what number will come next, the girl chest move up and down routinely, signaling that she is no longer awake.

* * *

Koushi dresses lightly today. The weather isn't distinct enough for him to choose whether to go with summer outfit or winter one. That's what he doesn't find good about autumn. It's too ambiguous for one to dress properly. So the third-year decided that he'd go with a little bit of both: a simple, one symbol decorated navy short-sleeve T-shirt, jeans and dark brown blazer.

He brought a scarf just in case the weather becomes cold at night.

Wiping off the fog he ungracefully breathed out on his watch, he pressed the bell. A familiar buzz enters his ears and as the setter looks over the small window next to the door, he feels his blood freezes at the pair of eyes staring at him.

The coach face peeks out from the gap between the sliding glass doors.

'I have my eyes one you' his face obviously says.

He is left, unable to speak. The sheer amount of fear from suddenly realizing coach has been poking his head out of the window to supervise him makes Koushi incapable of moving.

The door in front of him suddenly opens and he steps back avoiding being hit by the object.

"Evening!" Chicchan cheers, giggling when she realized that she almost bumped into him.

Koushi takes a long look at her. She's wearing the outfit he chose. His heart jumps. **I gotta wipe the smile off before coach kick me o****ff**** of the team**, he warns himself, pulling out the scarf wrap it around his collar, covering half of his face. Ain't he glad it brought it along.

"You look really cute." the boy comments, stealing a glance at her father, checking if he's already armed.

Chicchan eyes slightly widen, but short-lived enough so that only her surprised chuckles can be noticed.** Damn she's adorable**, he gleefully thinks to himself.

Holding the door so that the girl can step out without trouble, he signals her to go on first and follow right after. His face is hot from the shock Chicchan's outfit gave. He didn't think that she would wear them. He never saw her in them after that day they hung out together. Sneaking a peek at her small posture just a tad in front of him, Koushi pulls himself closer, and shoves his hands into the pocket of his jeans, trying to hide the stupid (he deemed) grin from the adorable tiny female walking closely to him.

* * *

"What was it that you wanted to see?" Chikae asks looking at the third year sitting in front of her.

Again, he treats her to dinner.

God knows that she's gonna have to pay him back somehow for all the kindness this boy has shown her.

"The library war," Koushi-san answers, sipping down the last of his lemon tea, "It's about fight against terrorist for the future of Japan."

"Sounds interesting," she comments, "Although, it appears to be action genre. Doesn't Nishinoya like action?"

"Two guys going to the movie _together_?" the third-year quirks an eyebrow at her, his voice sounds somewhat mocking though Chikae finds it very lovely, "Yeah I don't think so. 'side, Nishinoya likes the type of action that would give people a headache to watch."

"Hmmm," replies, she finishes her Oolong tea.

**So Nishinoya likes over-the-top action pack movies huh... Well, he looks like the type. **Surprisingly, Koushi-san likes action too. He is a guy after all. Just, she doesn't see him as the type to be sitting in his room watching action movies. Her image of him is the study desk and a lot of literature books, which turns out to be completely wrong apparently after her short conversation with Sawamura-san when they accidentally met at the Foothill Convenience Store.

"You wanna go get the ticket now? It's almost show time anyway."

"Sure," Chikae answers standing up carrying her food tray before the third-year even has a chance to swiftly take it like before.

He seems to be pouting a bit at her action but the girl says nothing, only returning the deed with a taunting smirk. **I have hands**, Koushi-san, she thinks, amused, **I can carry my own stuff.**

"What flavor do you want to get?" he asks, studying the content of the menu.

Chikae leans back against the counter, eyes searching for nothing in particular. "Caramel, please," she says, "Thanks, Koushi-san."

"No problem," the third-year makes her order and hums for a while, before making his own, "Walleye pollack roe with mayonnaise flavor please", he says, "and two Calpis."

She cringes at the sound of it. "What the heck?" the girl laughs, "Walleye pollack roe?"

"It sounds tasty to me," he says.

"It's _popcorn_, Koushi-san," Chikae returns, shaking her head at the weird choice coming from their setter. And he even ordered Calpis to go with it. Is he trying to have diarrhea or something?

"One caramel popcorn, one walleye pollack roe with mayonnaise and two Calpises. Thank you very much." the clerk announces and the girl can swear that everyone one meter around the two just squinted their eyes at the latter flavor.

Taking whole of her own box of popcorn, she digs in, satisfy to feel the sweetness melting inside of her mouth. The girl looks at her companion, not surprised to see him hesitantly eyeing his own box.

"Here," she offers the caramel flavored one at him, "It's good."

"Really?" Koushi-san asks, picking up one piece and plop it into his mouth.

She stares at him, at his face that is clearly investigating the piece of food with care. "It's good right?" she suddenly grows wary of her own taste bud.

"I don't know," the third-year says, plopping another piece, seemingly studying it even more cautiously.

"Well?" she says, this time very much doubting her judgment. Is it too sweet for him, maybe?

"Hmm. Not sure." the boy repeats, plopping two other pieces, "I'm really not sure." he takes another two pieces. "Yep, _really_ not sure."

Something clicks inside Chikae's head as she burst out laughing around the same time Koushi-san crack a wide grin at her. He's such a sly one.

"Hey aren't you eating too much?" she mockingly retract her popcorn, making an exaggerate act to protect it.

"Sorry," the third-year chuckles, "It's really good. Maybe I'll get caramel next time too."

"Well, it's _definitely_ better than walleye pollack roe. You're just ordering that for the lolz aren't you?"

"I want the experience-"

"And the diarrhea along with it so it would appear." she cheekily retorts, "It's alright. I'll let you have half of mine," Chikae smiles, "It's _obviously_ better and I can't finish all of it by myself anyway."

* * *

The third-year covers the lower half his face, peaking at the skipping girl ahead of him.

"I'll let you have half of mine"

Blood rushes to his face as the smile on her face engraved into his mind. **Shit, that was too cute**, he tries to regain his breath. Koushi likes to blame it on the atmosphere tonight that made Chicchan so god damn adorable; but he knows that, from the deepest place in his heart, atmosphere has nothing to do with it.

**I like her.**

It was simple as that.

Once you like someone, anything they do, whatever they do, you'll like it too. And Koushi likes Chikae. More than he likes to think. He likes the silly distant smile on her face whenever she sees something to her liking. He likes the tired, half asleep her he happened to see whenever lunch break starts. He likes the confident Chicchan on the court occasionally when they do practice matches and lack a good enough libero to go against Nishinoya. He likes the loud chuckles she gave every time Hinata missed a receive (or took a receive straight to his face. Bless him).

He likes her.

He likes everything there is to her.

"We came at a really weird time huh?" she comments as the loud sound of some ridiculous commercial showed up on the screen.

They quickly settle down on the seats, trying to not cause any trouble to the guests standing behind them. Chicchan seems to be really excited. Now that he thinks about it, this is actually the first time for her to come to the theater and sit in front of a huge screen like this huh.

**Well, now I'm nervous for no reason**, the setter thinks, **How lame.**

"This is _awesome,_" he hears Chicchan cheers quietly, "Koushi-san, the movie's about to start!"

Koushi chortles at her manner, and replies, "Well aren't you a happy camper? You look like someone about to go on their first picnic. Calm down, Chicchan."

Keeping the smile on her face, she continue her marvel at the size of the screen in silence. The third-year though, as he look at her, questions himself about the validity of his word. **Calm down? Yeah right. Speak for yourself, stupid.**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Personally I really liked this one since I really like movies and stuff. A few weeks ago I watched Boruto too, that Naruto movie? www**

**It was all that I wanted :))) watched it twice actually. Not good for my pocket lol**

**Shinonome Haruhi: You words help me so much, mate. I can't describe just how much you guys all mean to me. The thought of making the best chapter for all of you to read helped me break through so many writer blocks. I will be looking forward to your story! I'm sure it'll be great!**

** : You scare me with how sharp you are. Yes, it is kind of like that www Maybe I should get rid of you so that my story have the element of surprise MUAHAHAHAHA *sharpening my knife***

**ALSO shout outs to xXMasqueradeOfVendettaXx and Hikari no Hoshi for the follow! Thanks guys! Hope you'll stick with this till the end! www**

**Well then! See yall in the last chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26 (END not really?)

**Welp! Last chapter guys! Can't believe this lol.**

**Thank you so much for all of your support and I hope you had a great time with SCORCHER!**

**Shinonome Haruhi: Thanks for the link! I'll read it ASAP! I'm uber glad that you enjoy my writings. I'm so unsure about my style lol but you gave me so much confident. And of course I love talking to all of you guys! YALL are what makes this story better. I strive for the best quality to give you guys. And I was able to finish SCORCHER knowing that all of you are waiting for me to post and are enjoying my story. I'm very blessed to have people like you reading my story. Thank you so much and see you in the next one!**

**SHOUT OUT TO HIKARI NO HOSHI FOR HER FOLLOW! even though the story of SCORCHER ended www **

**Hikari no Hoshi, I look forward to seeing you at the continuation of this too!**

**Disclaimer: CHIKAE.**

* * *

Chikae marvels at all the shooting and explosions spreading out in front of her eyes.

It's not possible, she told herself. The girl feels scared at all the actions going on at the screen. What if this kind of thing really happen in real life? Would she be able to handle this kind of thing? There were buildings collapsing! She can't dodge that!

Sometimes when there comes a scene of people charging ahead, she covers her eyes up, only peaking out through the gaps between her fingers to confirm that the characters aren't actually dashing towards her.

It's like magic, watching someone else's story, feeling like she knows them personally and being excited about what will come next. The characters aren't even real. The girl knows that much, but can't help getting emotional every time someone on the good side dies.

Movies are the eighth wonder that humans forgot to count.

Or more exactly, imagination is.

With this much imagination, it makes sense how humankind developed this far.

"Humans are amazing huh, Koushi-san." she whispers to the young boy sitting adjacent to her, eyes never leaving the screen one bit. She wants to see this story till the end. Such wonderful creation cannot be missed even for one second.

"What are you talking about?" her senior whispers back, though she never gets to see the flustered look on his face as he studies her like something out of this world, or the awkward I-don't-know-how-to-respond-to-that look he's giving her seeing how she's technically looking like she's being brainwashed by the movie.

A gunshot rings through the room, and emotional music starts playing.

Chikae feels her heart clenches at the death of another policeman.

It's just a movie but she feels so emotional about this. Why?

Why must they die?

No, she understands why they must die, but why?! They're perfectly good men and there are some who have their sons looking up to them, waiting for them to come back and talk about their latest battle against those bad terrorists. They are heroes in the eyes of their country. But more importantly, in the eyes of their son.

"You alright?" she hears Koushi-san asks. Subconsciously checking herself, Chikae immediately realizes the tears rolling down on her face.

"Wha-"

"Here," the third-year offers his share of tissue to her, and the girl gratefully take it, wiping away the proof of her being silly.

Her face heats up as she messily rolls the tissues up and hides them away from the setter next to her.

What is the matter with me? She wonders feeling embarrassed. The movie ends shortly after she got rid of the tears and as soon as the lights inside the screen room light up, Chikae notices that her popcorn pack is empty, opposite to that of Koushi-san which remains the same as it was originally.

"Sorry," the boy smile guiltily, "I kinda ate all of it while you were erm... crying. Mine sucks so..."

"Ah," she replies with a noncommittal voice, "Yeah... It's alright. I wasn't really thinking of eating when I was watching anyway."

"Was it a good movie?" Koushi-san picks up the tray of popcorns and drinks, refusing to let her help. Probably payback from dinner. He's more aggressive than he normally shows, this guy.

Chikae nods, thankfully looking at him, "I'm really glad I went to see it with you today. Thanks, Koushi-san."

"My pleasure," he replies, handing the theater staff their tray and shields her from the rushing people coming out from behind them, "Be careful," he adds.

Her heart jumps at his sudden action. Like she thought, Koushi-san is such a kind person. Checking her watch, she noticed that it's already 8 p.m. Time does fly when you enjoy yourself huh...

Today has been a real treat for her, being with the third-year and just overall enjoy every moment of it.

She hasn't thank him yet about the disk he gave her either. Those were really wonderful songs as they are really practical for her to get to know the boy. One's taste of music can speak a lot about him than people would like to think.

Being with Koushi-san is like drinking hot cocoa and falling asleep in front of the fireplace during Christmas. It's homely and it feels safe. It's like coming home after a long day and sliding into bed when all of your muscles ache, the good kind of aches. It's like knowing you can sleep in the next day, knowing that you deserve it.

He's a miracle. An existence that she didn't know could be possible.

The third-year isn't blindly kind or gentle either. He's naughty and sometimes strict despite the image he gives off. He's a mystery to her. His not-so-innocent side only adds to his kindness, making him cute rather than two-faced. Maybe because even though Koushi-san can be very different to his normal mood, he doesn't have any ulterior motive behind his actions. He shows people that he cares in so many ways, but all of them are heartfelt and honest. That's what make him so precious to her.

"Hey, you wanna go look around the place before going home?" the senior asks, half turning his head towards her.

"Okay," Chikae tells him, "But not after we take a purikura."

Koushi-san gives a short laugh at her answer before winking at her, "My thoughts exactly." he says.

* * *

"Look at your face," she laughs out loud pointing at the pictures, "You look weird."

"You are supposed to make weird faces." he retorts, seriously faking his face into 'preaching' mode, "That's all it is about purikura. Obviously you are doing it wrong, Chikae-"

Koushi stops mid sentence, swallowing hard at the contents of his word. He just call her name straight out. That's not good.

Until now, the boy had been satisfied with calling her what everybody call her: Chicchan. It's an invisible border he drew up around himself like a box. An invisible box that separates him from her, from his feelings towards her.

Knowing that she likes Nishinoya and watching himself falling deeper and deeper for her despite that fact was the hardest thing the setter has ever had to do. The battle between his heart and his head is one that does not bring him any good. He couldn't stay calm when Chikae is around, especially around Nishinoya.

Even though he told the second-year that he won't be backing down, the truth is Koushi had been going back on his words. He knows that if he does anything, say anything that is out of line, out of this box then things will go south. He is not willing to risk their teamwork, Chikae's feelings, and everything there is what allowed them to stay this close together. Having a crush on someone is fun, but at the same time mind-wrecking as hell.

The more he knows, the more he feels for Chikae. 'I know how you feel', he can't say, 'Because I like you!'

Yeah... If he says anything closely resembles those words, there's very likely to be a chance that the relationship between him and her is gonna crash down under. It's like playing Jenga really. Wisely pull out the easy pieces, and then realized that you only have the one at the very bottom left and once you fuck up, the whole thing will fall.

Like he said, nerve-wracking.

Or at least that's what he thought until now.

Lately, Koushi realizes that he has been alarmingly attempting to step out of that limit he gave himself. Isn't it enough now that he's running away from what he was supposed to face? Would he be happy just staying this way, watching Chikae in silence while his heart is screaming for him to make a move?

"Is something wrong?" the girl asks, and he shakes his head at her question.

"It's nothing," he says.

"Oh and I just heard you called me Chikae," she adds.

"Yeah, sorry-"

"Why? I don't mind," the girl smiles, staring into his eyes, "I actually like it better if you call me Chikae."

He stops walking, looking straight at the girl, no, at Chikae. "Really?" Koushi asks, dead serious.

"Yeah!" she smiles, nodding.

And the boy finds himself cracking a silly grin at her answer. Somehow his chest feel much lighter. Somehow he feels free. It's like that tiny one word coming out of her just lift him off all the burden he has been holding. Suddenly the color in front of him become much more vibrant, and the sound around him becomes more distinct.

"Chikae," he calls out

"Yes?" the girl returns, looking up at him, but not long until her eyes averts, locking at the CD store.

She pulls his hand, pointing at the shop. "Let's go!" says Chikae, "I heard Miwa just released her newest single!"

* * *

Chikae seems to be happy. The CD didn't cost as much as she thought so Koushi supposes that it makes sense. He wanted to buy it a give her as a gift, but she was faster. As always.

**It'll be much harder to think of a birthday present for her now huh...**

October 13th. Just a bit more than a week before the representative match of Spring High.

Speaking of Spring High, will Chikae be there with them, he wonders. He wanted her to be, but not by pressuring like Nishinoya is doing right now. The boy's action clearly making it much harder for her to come back.

**Just let it happen naturally.**

That's what she's like.

She is secluded, and has very little interaction with people. But if given time to herself, Chikae will peek out of her shell to observe the world around her, and through that, she'll grow to desire human contact.

Forcing her would only scare her further.

"Thank you so much, Koushi-san," Chikae says, shivering only slightly because of the night wind that passes by.

Quickly and almost instantly, the third-year take off his red checkered scarf and put it around her neck and over her shoulder. "Be careful," he say for the second time of the night, "It's getting colder these days"

"I'm not the one who practice in T-shirts and shorts, Koushi-san," the girl cheekily giggles, her soft voice rings through his ears like summer wind bells dance through the touch of breezes, "But thank you."

He takes a long look at her, at the small part of her dark brown hair sticking out from his scarf. It makes him smile, looking at her getting comfortable and snuggling into the piece of clothes. **She's such a cute one**, he thinks. Koushi has to admit that she's not the most beautiful person he has seen. There are much more attractive girls in their third-year classes but Chikae stands out as one of the cutest for sure. Every facial feature of her is clear and work in harmony together. It gives the girl an adorable coolness when she becomes serious and just plain lovely whenever she smiles. She doesn't use much make-up either (but enough to add to her already pretty face. Shimizu, I deeply thank you) except for a light lotus pinkish lip gloss.

"I wish we had more time to hang out," she continues, surprising him, "I really enjoy spending time with you."

Koushi stops walking. His heart beats fast.

"Hey, Chikae," he calls out, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course," she replies, probably not aware of his intention.

The boy looked up, taking in a deep breath. Oh man, it's so much harder actually wording it out than he first thought.

Now I kinda know what she felt like talking to Nishinoya.

And being turned down shortly right after because he misunderstood her words.

He doesn't want to see her like that ever again.

Koushi doesn't want to sit back and watch her get hurt anymore. Not this time. Not ever.

"We can hang out a lot more from now on too if you want," he continues his talk, slowly and slowly feeling the lines he drew disappearing at words flow out of his mouth, "I can take you around the town, to different places and hang out with you whenever you want"

"I'd love that!" Chikae cheers.

"I really like being with you, Chikae," he smiles, fixing the scarf for the girl, "You are a great girl and you deserve so much."

The smile on her face disappears at this.

It only makes him more nervous by this time, but he already made the shot, gotta follow the arrow.

"I want you to be able to smile, and spend everyday happily-"

"I do-"

"And I want to be there with you whenever something good happens. I want to be there for you when something bad occurs. I like seeing you smile, Chikae. I like seeing you getting lost in thought and getting excited over the smallest of things. When you are happy, I am happy too."

Chikae stays silent.

"I like you, Chikae," Koushi finishes, "Please go out with me."

He closes his eyes, waiting. She doesn't say anything, or is it that the words she is saying is being drowned by the loud beats of his heart?

He crossed the line.

He just pulled out the last piece of the Jenga tower.

And the wait for the result or consequences kills him.

He could not bare the quietness, he could not stand the suspense; Koushi opens his eyes, no rush, breathing in and out gradually to calm himself down.

In front of him, the sight of her face appears. Chikae's eyes were slightly wider, her mouth only very little parting into a small gap, like a tiny oval between her lotus pinkish lips.

It takes seconds for her to let out a smile and slowly blinking her eyes as if she is done processing his words.

Her mouth's motion were faster than the sound of her answer.

Chikae looks straight at him, in her eyes a sad smile.

"Okay," she said.

* * *

**So ;) how was it guys?**

**Truthfully I think I made a good choice of ending it here. Cuz I'm evil yall!**

**Fun fact, this actually happened. I mean not all the details but this is an actual event in my life. The funny thing is I actually went to a movie with a guy that I like, took purikura pictures, and then ends up confessing to him and we are now dating :)**

**The movie wasn't the one that I wrote about (I really wanted to see it though but it was that or Boruto and being a total Naruto dork, I gave in to temptation) but it was pretty much like this. 'Course I'm not pinning this as my life story (I'm nowhere as badass as Chikae), but I find it amazing how just now I realized that this chapter kind of coincidented with the start of my friend becoming my boyfriend.**

**So that's just a little fact for yall hahaha**

**I hope you'll read on to the next story as well!**

**Here's the link to it: ** s/11504242/1/Seeing-Stars

**See you there!**

**Love,**

**Rainbownameko**

**P/S: Did anyone notice that the length of my story is equal to one season in an anime? :) Kudos to you if you did**


End file.
